


Dark Horizons

by TheCommonStray



Series: Uncast Stones Trilogy [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommonStray/pseuds/TheCommonStray
Summary: Hawk continues to leave devastation in his wake; and Shadowheart is determined more than ever to stop him. As more of his past comes together piece by piece, Shadowheart must make a difficult decision—one that will seal the fate of the Clans forever.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the end of Shadowheart’s story; I hope you guys have enjoyed everything so far! I am excited to be bringing this tale to an end, and I appreciate all the support I have gotten so far. You guys are amazing! :3

**LeafClan**

**Leader:** Foxstar- Dark ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Longwhisker- Ginger tabby tom with unusual long whiskers. Has green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Sleetwhisker- Fluffy light gray tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Pinefrost (Russet-furred she-cat with white paws. Has green eyes)_

**Warriors:**

Dawnrise- Dappled ginger she-cat with long soft fur. Has amber eyes.

Sagepelt- Gray tabby tom with white paws and silver eyes.

Hollycloud- Long-haired black she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Amberfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Timberfall- Dark brown tom with green eyes. Has a large notch in right ear.

Softstep- Small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Alderleaf- Dark ginger tabby tom with white front paws. Has green eyes.

Lionclaw- Thick-furred, golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rainfall- Dark gray tabby tom with silver eyes.

Ivyfrost- Black she-cat with white paws. Has yellow eyes.

Firelight- Small ginger tabby she-cat, with white paws and chest tuft. Has dark blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Shadowheart- Mottled gray tabby tom with white paws. Has dark gray ear tips, and flecked pelt. Has bright blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Sandpool- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Snowfoot- Dark gray tom with one white paw. Has blue eyes.

Brownclaw- Light brown tom with dark brown paws. Has yellow eyes.

Redfur- Calico she-cat with brown eyes.

Silverleaf- Silver tabby tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw- Small black she-cat with amber eyes.

Larkpaw- White tom with ginger tabby splotches. Has blue eyes.

Sparrowpaw- Fluffy brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Cloudflight- Long-haired white she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mate to Lionclaw. Mother to Lynxkit, Leopardkit, and Tigerkit.)

Yellowsky- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Mate to Rainfall)

**Elders:**

Frosttail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip, and chest tuft. Has yellow eyes.

Jayeyes- Silver tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Oaktuft- Tan tabby she-cat with a dark brown chest tuft. Has green eyes.

Nettleleaf- Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes. Retired early due to leg injury.

* * *

 

**BreezeClan**

**Leader:** Skystar- Lean, well-muscled, silver tabby tom with light green eyes.

**Deputy:** Ashheart- Gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Dustpool- Light gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Sootfur (Dark gray tom with blue eyes)_

* * *

 

**ReedClan**

**Leader:** Icestar- Large, long-haired, albino tom with red eyes

**Deputy:** Stonetail- Large dark gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Littletail- Fluffy cream-furred she-cat with a short tail. Has brown eyes

_Apprentice: Waterpaw_

* * *

 

**PineClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar- Jet black, lithe she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Deputy:** Ravenwing- Black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Krestelsong- Calico she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

* * *

 

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Lily- Slender dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes.

Dune- Dark ginger tabby tom with a yellow eye. Has a blind right eye.

Pine- Russet-furred she-cat with white paws. Has green eyes

Cinder- Dark gray she-cat with black ear tips. Has bright blue eyes.

Hawk- Brown tabby tom with scars all over his body. Has yellow eyes.

Rock- Muscular brown tom with amber eyes.

Boulder- Dark gray tom with green eyes.

Splash- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Holly- Spiky black-furred she-cat with green eyes

Leaf- Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Spike- White-and-black tom with blue eyes

Adder- Cream tabby tom with brown eyes


	2. Prologue

Stars glittered coldly in the dark night sky. A stiff leaf-fall breeze rolled across the moor, blowing the heather softly. Moving along quietly, a tom made his way through. Senses alert to any possible patrols, he kept low to avoid being seen; thankful that his dark tabby pelt made him blend easily in the shadows. Ears flat, he scurried along the moorland to seek cover in the trees.

Stepping into the forest, the tom was nearly blown away by the serene feeling that overcame him. Spending his entire life in the twolegplace, he had never once set foot into the forest beyond. The ground underpaw was soft while scents of earth, pine, oak, and prey mingled together. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet rattling of the bear tree branches overhead, and a bubbling stream nearby. Had he really been missing out on a life surrounded by such rich scents? Of relaxing quiet?

Eyes shining through the darkness, he carefully padded along the trail. The scent of cats were stale; and for a moment the tom was worried he had went the wrong way. Did make the wrong turn? Or should he keep moving forward? _Snap._ A tiny branch crashed down from above. The tom leaped back in surprise, shooting a glance upwards.

Two squirrels chased each other through the trees. Relaxing, the tom focused ahead of him once more. He couldn’t stop now that he was so close. Despite exhaustion tugging at his paws heavily, he pushed on. If he were to stop now, he would be exposed to just about anything. He needed to get to his destination first before all else.

_I promised Mole,_ he reminded himself. _I have to find the Clans._

Determination pulled him forward, and he struggled to find the strength in his weary limbs to keep walking. He had been traveling since sun-high, in hopes that he would reach the Clans before night fall. However he hadn’t anticipated the length of the journey ahead of him. Alongside that, he also had to hide from the patrols that guarded the moor. The place he needed to be lay in the forest.

An owl hooted overhead watching him with its huge yellow eyes. Shuddering at its blank stare, he hurried along. It wasn’t safe here; especially at night. He barely even knew where he was supposed to go. All he was told was to find the Clan that resided in the forest. However _which_ Clan he had no idea.

_What will they do when I meet them?_ He wondered, leaping across a tiny stream. _Will they accept me? Or will they chase me away?_

The only way for him to know was to go there himself. A strong scent of cat overwhelmed his nostrils then, causing him to reel back in surprise. He shook himself before slowly padding forward. There were cats here recently; and by the scent left behind, they were a large group. Heart hammering excitedly in his chest, the tom strode onward. He knew then that he had reached where he needed to be.

He had come home at last.


	3. Chapter One

Frost crunched under Shadowheart’s paws as he walked across camp. One moon had passed since his first patrol with Ravenpaw as his apprentice. The omen Pinefrost had received unsettled everyone, and Foxstar had been on high alert since then. Nosing through the fresh-kill pile, Shadowheart tried to push away the anxiety that hung to his pelt.

“ _The gathering storm is nearly past. Soon a dark horizon will dawn, and the forest will run red with blood...”_

Flattening his ears, Shadowheart pulled a measly shrew from the pile. He didn’t want to think about any omens for once. He just wanted life to be normal again. Plopping down sulkily under a tree nearby, he picked at his shrew absentmindedly. Tiny mewls caught his attention, and his gaze drifted towards the nursery. Half a moon ago, Yellowsky had given birth to her and Rainfall’s kits; Batkit, Volekit, and Mousekit. Cloudflight’s own litter had grown since then, and were already venturing out of the nursery and getting into mischief.

The Clan still carried on like normal, despite the growing tension in the air. Sleetwhisker and Pinefrost were gathering old dried herbs and putting them in a pile outside their den. Dawnrise, Sagepelt, Hollycloud, Larkpaw, and Alderleaf were leaving through the log tunnel to go on patrol. Meanwhile Amberfur, Timberfall, and Ivyfrost were returning to camp with fresh prey for the pile. Redfur and Silverleaf practiced battle moves outside of the warriors’ den, while Softstep and Lionclaw shared tongues nearby. Rainfall carried a vole into the nursery to Yellowsky, and Cloudflight groomed her long white fur while her kits played outside.

Jayeyes, Frosttail, and Nettleleaf were outside the elders’ den while Sparrowpaw and Ravenpaw cleaned their nests. Shadowheart frowned, grief stabbing his heart when Oaktuft wasn’t among them. The sickly elder had passed a few days ago, her mysterious illness taking her silently while she slept. Finishing his shrew, Shadowheart looked around for Firelight. He hadn’t seen his friend for most of the day. Foxstar was laying under the Highoak with Longwhisker, and she caught Shadowheart’s eye.

“If you’re looking for Firelight, I sent her out on a border patrol with Snowfoot, Brownclaw, and Sandpool.”

Longwhisker’s eyes gleamed mischievously from beside her. “You can’t always spend every second together, you know.”

Ears burning, Shadowheart looked away sharply. “We don’t spend every minute together,” he defended himself.

Foxstar gave a slight purr. “Don’t tease him, Longwhisker.”

Worried Longwhisker would imply anything else, Shadowheart quickly stalked off towards the elders’ den. Perhaps he could take his apprentice, and Sparrowpaw out hunting once they were done tending to the older cats. Nettleleaf saw him approach and blinked warmly at him.

“Hello Shadowheart,” she greeted, shifting her crippled leg to a more comfortable position. “Have you come to check on your apprentice?”

Shadowheart dipped his head. “I was planning to take her and Sparrowpaw hunting once they were finished.”

“Shouldn’t _Firelight_ be the one to take Sparrowpaw out?” Frosttail mewed pointedly.

Trying to keep his fur from bristling, Shadowheart returned her gaze evenly. “Firelight is out on a patrol,” he explained. “She will be fine with Sparrowpaw coming along.”

Nettleleaf gave her mother a meaningful look. “Shadowheart is perfectly capable of handling a couple of apprentices. They’ll be fine.”

Snorting with contempt, Frosttail laid her head in her paws. Jayeyes laid his tail across his mate’s back, his blind blue eyes shining apologetically towards Shadowheart. Ravenpaw poked her head out the den, her ears covered with strands of moss.

“Your nests are ready!” she announced cheerfully. “Sparrowpaw is just adding a few more pieces of bracken.”

Nettleleaf purred. “Thank you, dear. I’m sure they’re very comfortable.”

“They better be!” Frosttail grunted, slowly rising to her paws. “My old bones can’t handle much in this cold.”

 _Yet I’m sure you wouldn’t complain much as long as they’re Clanborn,_ Shadowheart thought bitterly. Despite everything, the old she-cat still held the fact that he was an outsider against him. Sparrowpaw stepped outside with Ravenpaw, as they let the elders go back into their den. Shadowheart purred as he swept the loose strands of moss off of Ravenpaw’s ears.

“Any more moss on your pelt, and I’d have to make Foxstar rename you Mosspaw,” he teased.

Ravenpaw purred. “Mosspaw isn’t too bad of a name though.”

“I still like the name Ravenpaw better though,” Sparrowpaw chimed in.

Shadowheart nodded to them. “Since you’re both done with the elders, I think it would be a good idea to take you out hunting.”

“What about Firelight?” Sparrowpaw asked.

“She’s out on patrol right now,” Shadowheart told her. “But she won’t mind if I bring you along.”

Ravenpaw shifted her paws a little. “I was going to help Sleetwhisker and Pinefrost organize their herbs.”

Shadowheart blinked. “Why? You’re not a medicine cat apprentice.”

“I-I know!” Ravenpaw defended herself quickly. “I just thought they would need the extra help is all.”

Frowning, Shadowheart shook his head. “I’m sure they can manage. You need to work on your hunting skills, especially before leaf-bare fully hits.”

Looking disappointed, Ravenpaw gave a tiny nod. “Okay Shadowheart.”

 _What was that about?_ Shadowheart fretted. Did his apprentice not like having him as a mentor? He pushed the thought away.

“Let’s go,” he told them quickly, leading them out of camp.

The two apprentices bundled after him, and the three emerged out into the forest. Cold air stung Shadowheart’s nose, and he fluffed out his fur. The forest was much colder than the camp, having less shelter. Sparrowpaw bounced ahead, Ravenpaw at her heels.

“So where are we going to go?” Sparrowpaw asked.

Shadowheart thought for a moment. “It’s been a while since the flower field had been checked. We can try there.”

“Okay! Race you, Sparrowpaw!” Ravenpaw yelled, rushing ahead.

“No fair, that’s cheating!” Sparrowpaw yowled after her as she ran.

Shadowheart purred and ran behind the two she-cats. A strange feeling overcame Shadowheart then, and he froze. The two apprentices were up ahead, completely unaware that the mottled warrior had fallen behind. Panic welling in his chest, he rushed ahead.

“Ravenpaw! Sparrowpaw!” he yowled, racing towards them.

The feeling had gotten stronger, and soon Shadowheart knew exactly what it was. They were being hunted. The overwhelming stench of fox filled his nostrils, and fear pushed him to run faster. He had to get to the apprentices before the fox did.

“Get up a tree!” he screeched to them. “Quickly!”

Ravenpaw and Sparrowpaw stopped, turning to stare at him with wide eyes. Just then, a huge fox burst from the brambles towards them. Yowling with fury, Shadowheart flung himself at the fox. Ravenpaw and Sparrowpaw stared at them in horror, frozen against a tree. Shadowheart let go of the fox and stood protectively in front of them.

“Go!” he spat at them. “Get up that tree _now_!”

Shaking out of their trance, the two she-cats scrambled up the tree trunk. Shadowheart faced the fox, his fur bushed out twice his size. He hissed menacingly at it, hoping to distract it long enough for the apprentices to get up the tree to safety.

“Shadowheart!” Ravenpaw yowled in terror.

Another fox had come running from the other direction, cornering Shadowheart against the base of the tree. The two apprentices sat on a tree branch, their eyes wide with horror. Glancing back and forth between the two foxes, Shadowheart realized there was no way he was going to get up the tree to safety. If he wanted to live, he had to fight.

Adrenaline pumping, Shadowheart leaped at the first fox. He sunk his teeth into its scruff and clung on as it shrieked. The other fox came to the rescue and grabbed Shadowheart by his haunches. Burning with pain, Shadowheart let go of the first fox to claw the one that had him. Slashing at its eyes in desperation, the fox threw him into the tree trunk. Hitting it with enough force to knock the wind out of him, Shadowheart crumpled to the ground.

His vision was edged with darkness, and he struggled to breathe. Panic gripped him as he realize he was about to be killed. _Oh StarClan, please make it quick,_ he prayed, closing his eyes shut tight. _I’ll be with you soon..._


	4. Chapter Two

Shadowheart waited for teeth to sink into his flesh, for the pain that would soon engulf him as the foxes tore him apart. As he felt the hot breath of the foxes close in on him, a loud piercing screech rattled his ears. The foxes let out yelps of pain and surprise; and it caused Shadowheart to open his eyes. To his utter shock and relief, a black tabby tom had latched himself onto the second fox.

The first fox turned to help its companion, but the tom leaped from the second fox as it lunged forward. The first fox collided with the second, and the tom landed in front of Shadowheart. As the two foxes got back to their paws, the tabby slashed at the closest one’s muzzle with a hiss. The tabby was a mere whirlwind of teeth and claws, and Shadowheart could barely believe a cat could move so fast.

“Shadowheart!” Ravenpaw yowled from above. “A patrol is coming!”

The tabby flicked his ears up as he heard the yowling LeafClan warriors, and quickly darted off into the woods. Firelight, Brownclaw, Snowfoot, and Sandpool came bursting through the bracken and flung themselves into battle with the two russet-furred beasts. Gaze dizzying, Shadowheart looked to his side to see blood heavily oozing from his wounds. Trying his best to get to his paws, he could feel his energy fading.

Snowfoot and Brownclaw slashed at the second fox, driving it back into a tree. Firelight and Sandpool chased the first fox off, while the second quickly joined its companion tail between its legs. Snowfoot, Brownclaw, and Sandpool chased after them. Firelight rushed over towards Shadowheart, her eyes wide.

“Shadowheart!” she yowled to him. “Snap out of it! Hey!”

Her words were a distant echo, and Shadowheart felt himself fading. Lifting his head to meet her gaze, he fell to the ground unconscious.

 

 

The scent of herbs woke Shadowheart. Jolting awake, he looked around in confusion. The familiar walls of the medicine cat den surrounded him. _I’m back in camp,_ Shadowheart realized. The wounds on his haunches stung as he tried to stand. Hissing with pain, Shadowheart limped out of the medicine cat den. The camp was busy as usual, and no one seemed to notice him outside at first.

“Shadowheart!” Ravenpaw called to him. The black she-cat was running towards him from the apprentices’ den.

Shadowheart purred and touched his nose to hers as she greeted him. “I’m glad to see you’re safe. How is Sparrowpaw?”

“We were both okay, thanks to you!” Ravenpaw mewed, eyes wide with admiration. “And Firelight, Snowfoot, Brownclaw, and Sandpool weren’t even hurt at all! Thanks to that mysterious tom!”

_Mysterious tom?_ Shadowheart blinked, suddenly recalling the tabby who had come to the rescue. _So I wasn’t imagining things after all. Just who_ was _that?_

Ravenpaw began sniffing at Shadowheart’s wound. “Oh good, this doesn’t smell infected.”

Shadowheart looked at his apprentice. “Yeah, but it definitely hurts a whole lot!”

“Comfrey root or dock might help with that,” she tilted her head thoughtfully. “I’m sure Pinefrost and Sleetwhisker have plenty in their den.”

_How would she know that?_ Shadowheart stared at his apprentice. “R-Right, I’m sure they do...”

“Shadowheart?” a voice called to him, making both cats look over.

Firelight was walking towards them, Sparrowpaw at her heels. “You’re finally up! How do you feel?”

“Everyone was super worried!” Sparrowpaw added, bouncing over to him. “But Pinefrost told them not to worry, since your wounds weren’t deep enough to kill you.”

Ravenpaw nodded. “Thanks to that stranger!”

Firelight blinked, looking at the apprentices. “Stranger? What stranger?”

“A strange cat came out of nowhere when the foxes cornered Shadowheart,” Sparrowpaw told her mentor. “He fought them off until your patrol came, but ran off just before you got there.”

Shadowheart’s mind drifted. Who could this mysterious tom be? And why would he risk his own fur to save Shadowheart? What motive did this cat have?

Firelight had a thoughtful look in her gaze. “Shadowheart, let’s go talk for a moment.”

“Huh? Why?” he looked at his friend.

“Can we come too?” asked Sparrowpaw.

“No. It was your turn to clean out the nursery remember?” Firelight reminded her.

The tabby’s tail drooped. “Oh, okay.”

Shadowheart touched his nose to her ear. “Cheer up. At least this way you can visit Yellowsky’s new kits.”

“Right!” Ravenpaw nudged her sister. “Let’s go!”

Once the apprentices ran off, Firelight motioned for Shadowheart to follow her. Slipping through the dirtplace tunnel, the two cats made their way into the forest. Firelight looked around for patrols, before turning her eyes on him.

Shadowheart blinked. “What is this about?”

“We should find that cat,” Firelight urged, eyes narrowed. “What if they are one of Hawk’s rogues?”

Frowning, Shadowheart tilted his head. “But why would he save me? Why not just let me die?”

Firelight thought for a moment. She shook her head. “It might have been a trick to get you to trust him,” she managed to come up with. “So that’s why we need to find him. To get the information we need out them.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to look for him,” Shadowheart reasoned. “If anything, I would like to thank him for saving my life.”

His friend huffed loudly. “You trust others way too easily.”

“I do not!” Shadowheart argued. “What’s wrong with thanking someone for saving my life?”

Firelight flicked his muzzle with her tail as she walked ahead. “You don’t know their motive behind it. As far as we know, it might not have been with good intentions.”

“How can saving my life be anything _but_ good intentions?’ he countered, annoyance rippling along his pelt.

“I’m just being logical,” Firelight insisted. “With everything that’s happened, we need to be more cautious.”

Not willing to argue about it further, Shadowheart just sighed and fell into step beside his friend. He knew Firelight had a point. However, he also found it hard to believe that the strange cat had saved his life with bad intentions. What cat would put themselves in immediate danger just to cause trouble? Shadowheart couldn’t wrap his head around it. The only answers they would find were from the stranger themselves.

Despite his wounds stinging from the cold air, Shadowheart kept his pace from beside Firelight. The two warriors headed back towards the spot where they fought the foxes. Fox stench still lingered heavily in the air, and Shadowheart winced when he saw his own blood from beside the tree. Sniffing around carefully, Firelight searched through the nearby bushes.

Shadowheart looked around too, ears shooting straight up when he heard twigs snap up ahead. Freezing, he unsheathed his claws. Firelight had heard it too, and was stalking quietly towards the sound. Nodding to his friend, Shadowheart crouched along the other side carefully. Underneath the fox scent, was the scent of another cat; one that carried that of the twolegplace. Had the mysterious cat been a lost kittypet?

_No. That’s impossible. Everyone knows kittypets wouldn’t be able to fight like that!_ Shadowheart flattened his ears and crawled closer. Firelight had already begun to bunch up her muscles, and the she-cat leaped through the bushes with a yowl. A surprised yelp came from the other side, and Shadowheart burst through into a small clearing. Firelight had a cat pinned under her. Instantly, Shadowheart recognized the black tabby as the cat from earlier.

“Firelight, that’s him!” Shadowheart gasped, stepping forward.

Firelight’s gaze didn’t leave the tabby’s. “Who are you?” she demanded, digging her claws in deeper. “Answer me!”

Calmly, the tabby met her gaze. Surprisingly he hadn’t tried to fight Firelight, but instead look interested. Firelight snarled, her muzzle close to his. “Well? Tell me!”

“My name,” the tom replied, unfazed by Firelight’s hostility. “Is Blackflame.”


	5. Chapter Three

“Blackflame?” Firelight growled, muzzle close to his. “You don’t smell like any Clan cat to me. You’re one of _them_ , aren’t you? Is that why you’re lingering around here?”

Blackflame blinked curiously. “Them? I’m not sure who you’re talking about.”

Firelight hissed angrily. “Don’t play around with me!”

“Firelight!” Shadowheart pushed the ginger warrior away from the stranger. “I really don’t think he’s one of Hawk’s rogues.”

The tom laid there, looking from Firelight to Shadowheart. “Can I get up now? Or is your friend here going to dig more claws into me?”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll be more than happy to,” snapped Firelight as she glared at him.

Shadowheart sighed, pushing between the two cats. “Look, we just came here for questions.”

Rolling to his paws, Blackflame shook his fur out. “I was actually hoping to see one of you again. I was looking for one of the Clans here.”

_Looking for one of the Clans?_ Shadowheart studied the strange tom. Firelight was right that he hadn’t carried any scent from a Clan, however the tom somehow had a warrior name. Just who was this cat?

“What Clan are you looking for? And why?” Shadowheart managed to ask, Firelight tensed behind him.

Sitting down, Blackflame scratched behind his ear nonchalantly. “I was looking for a Clan called LeafClan,” he told them. “My mother was a warrior there.”

Firelight hissed. “What? There’s no way you’d be from our Clan! We have no stories of any missing kits, or single queens!”

_Find the one who lurks in the shadows._ The mysterious omen echoed through Shadowheart’s thoughts. Was _this_ the cat who lurks in the shadows? If he truly came from LeafClan, why was he separated? Shadowheart had to know the truth.

“My mother left the Clan before I was born,” the black tabby explained. “At least, that was what I was told by the one who raised me. Her name was Silversky.”

A flash of shock lit across Firelight’s sharp gaze. Fur bristling along her spine as if she had seen a ghost, she flattened her ears. “How do you know about Silversky?”

_Silversky...that was Echostar and Foxstar’s sister wasn’t it?_ Shadowheart recalled. _She ran away when she was expecting kits, and then later turned up dead._ His eyes grew round. Was Blackflame really the kit of Silversky? Where had he been up until now?

“The cat who raised me, his name was Mole, told me that Silversky was my mother,” Blackflame replied. “He knew about her because of the cat he used to follow. I believe his name was Hawk? Either way, he saved my life when Hawk attacked my mother.”

Shadowheart felt his blood run cold. “Hawk...he _killed_ Silversky?”

“Not quite,” the looked to the side. “My mother thought jumping into a river with me would save us. But it had been storming, and the river was flooded. Instead, she drowned while Mole was able to save me.”

“We need to tell Foxstar. You’re coming with us,” Firelight decided. She gave him a pointed look. “Any funny moves and I’ll claw your muzzle off.”

“How kind of you,” Blackflame commented, a teasing glint in his silver eyes.

Shadowheart walked beside Blackflame, keeping quiet as they followed Firelight back to camp. Upon entering camp, the cats in the clearing noticed Blackflame quickly. Foxstar was coming out of her den when she spotted them. Her amber eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Who is this?” she demanded, coming to stand before them.

Firelight dipped her head respectfully. “This is the cat who saved Shadowheart from the foxes,” she began. “He says his name is Blackflame.”

Casting a glance towards him, Foxstar looked back to Firelight. “He doesn’t carry any Clan scent on him.”

“He smells of twolegplace,” Longwhisker growled, padding up towards them. “How can we be so sure he’s not a rogue?”

“I asked the same thing,” argued Firelight. “But then...”

Foxstar raised her head in a commanding way. “What is it, Firelight? Tell me.”

Not meeting her gaze, Firelight looked away. “He says Silversky is his mother. And that he knows how she died.”

Shock filled the LeafClan leader’s face. She stepped back, before flattening her ears with a snarl. “That’s impossible. My sister drowned in an unfortunate accident. She has no kits.”

Blackflame stepped forward. “I’m telling the truth. Silversky was my mother, and her death was no accident. Hawk drove her to jump into the river. It was the only way she could save me.”

The Clan erupted into protests. Every cat in uproar over the long dead queen possibly having any surviving kits. Shadowheart flattened his ears as their protest rang through the clearing.

“Liar!”  
“There’s no way we should believe this outsider!”

“He’s one of the rogues! Can’t you smell it on his fur?”

Foxstar turned and bounded up the Highoak. “Enough!” she yowled, lashing her tail. “There is only one way to settle this. I will speak with StarClan.”

“What if it’s a trap?” Lionclaw called out.

“I agree with Lionclaw,” Timberfall yowled. “You should take some warriors with you. It isn’t safe.”

“What will we do with this stranger then?” Dawnrise asked.

“Will my kits be safe?” Cloudflight fretted, quickly wrapping her tail around her three kits.

“Silence!” Foxstar ordered, her eyes blazing. “I will take two warriors with me in the event that this is a trap. As for our “guest”, he will stay in my den under guard until StarClan gives me an answer. No cat is to go inside for any reason, that is final.”

Coming down from the Highoak. Foxstar made for the entrance to camp. “Longwhisker, you will decide which cats to keep guard. Sagepelt and Alderleaf will accompany me to the Cavern of Stars.”

Longwhisker dipped his head. “Understood,” he looked to Blackflame. “You heard Foxstar. Make this easier on yourself and go in there willingly.”

“I have no intention to cause trouble,” Blackflame meowed calmly. “You’ll see soon enough that I’m telling the truth.”

With that, the tabby voluntarily crept into Foxstar’s den to await her return. Longwhisker gestured for Sandpool and Ivyfrost to stand guard, while Foxstar disappeared out of camp with Alderleaf and Sagepelt. Cloudflight ushered her kits into the nursery. Lionclaw and Rainfall sat outside in protect their kits, while the elders’ talked in hushed voices among themselves. The cats had all disbanded into tiny groups, and a sense of unease gripped the camp.

Silverleaf padded over to Shadowheart, Ravenpaw at his heels. “Do you think he’s telling the truth?” the silver warrior asked.

“I heard stories of Silversky,” Ravenpaw added. “But I never thought one of her kits would suddenly show up!”

“We don’t know if Blackflame is really one of her kits,” Firelight corrected the black apprentice. “Until Foxstar comes back from the Moonpuddle, he’ll be treated like any other prisoner.”

Shadowheart frowned. “But what if he is? Is it right to treat him this way?”

“It might not be the fairest action,” Silverleaf agreed. “But Foxstar has to take caution. Especially with Hawk lurking around.”

Feeling exhausted, Shadowheart just padded across camp to the warriors’ den. He crawled into his nest and curled into a tight ball. He just wanted all of this to be over. How much longer did things have to keep happening, before he was able to put a stop to Hawk? And what about Cinder? What could he possibly do to save her? Then the mystery of his real parents haunted him constantly. Just _who_ was he really? A rogue? A kittypet? A loner?

StarClan had proven useless, only giving him more questions than answers. Shadowheart didn’t even know where to start. Then to add more to his anxiety, this strange tom suddenly appears and claims to be a long lost son of a deceased LeafClan queen. What would come of this? Will StarClan answer Foxstar? And is Blackflame truly who he says he is?

Shadowheart had no idea. All he wanted was for things to be normal. Despite how much he wished it, he knew this was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter Four

Sleep had not come easily to Shadowheart. He spent the entire night fitfully moving around in his nest before Firelight snapped at him. When the weak light of dawn crept through the den, he finally gave up on sleep and went outside. The camp was quiet and still, aside from the soft snoring of his Clanmates. Cold air chilled him to the bone as frost littered the ground. _Leaf-bare is upon us,_ Shadowheart realized.

Fluffing out his fur he turned and padded toward the fresh-kill pile. Trying to find a piece of prey that wasn’t frozen, he plucked out a thrush buried in the middle. By the time he had finished eating, Foxstar had just returned from the Moonpuddle with Alderleaf and Sagepelt. Softstep and Brownclaw, who had been guarding Blackflame overnight, moved aside as Foxstar went into the den.

“What did StarClan say?” Shadowheart asked as Sagepelt came towards him.

His former mentor shook his head. “Foxstar didn’t tell us.”

Shadowheart frowned. “Do you think Blackflame was telling the truth? That he’s Silversky’s son?”

Sagepelt hesitated for a moment. “I’m not sure,” he admitted quietly. “When Silversky disappeared all those moons ago, only to reappear many moons after dead...well, who can say what happened during that time?”

“You’re right,” Shadowheart agreed with a sigh. “If StarClan did confirm that Blackflame is Silversky’s son, then maybe he can give us more information about what happened to her.”

“You’re back,” that was Hollycloud. The black she-cat must have just woken up.

Sagepelt brushed his muzzle to hers. “We just got back.”

She glanced over towards Foxstar’s den. “Is it true? Is he really Silversky’s kit?”

“I don’t know,” Sagepelt told her. “Foxstar wouldn’t say. I think she wants to announce the news to the Clan herself.”

“I see,” Hollycloud murmured, her voice full of grief.

Shadowheart looked at her curiously. Had she been close to Silversky when she was alive? Sagepelt seemed to notice his quizzical look, for he pressed close to his mate’s side.

“Silversky and Hollycloud were close friends,” he explained. “In fact, Silverleaf was named after her.”

Hollycloud gave a tiny purr. “She and Goldenfire were my best friends. Of course now, I have lost them both. While Firelight is so much like her mother, I had always hoped Silversky’s kits were alive somewhere.”

The grief Shadowheart could hear in Hollycloud’s voice was painful. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose Firelight or Pinefrost. _It must be lonely to lose your closest friends,_ he frowned.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highoak for a Clan meeting!” Foxstar’s summons rang out through the camp.

Slowly the LeafClan cats emerged from their nests, disheveled and half asleep. Firelight approached Shadowheart groggily.

“What’s going on?” she grumbled.

Shadowheart sat down. “Foxstar just got back from the Cavern of Stars.”

Under the Highoak, Blackflame was sitting in between Softstep and Brownclaw. The black tabby looked completely calm; clearly certain that he was truly Silversky’s long lost kit. Shadowheart met his silver gaze, and quickly looked away. Pinefrost mewed from beside him, Sleetwhisker close behind her.

“Did I miss anything?” his friend asked.

Firelight yawned. “Nothing yet.”

Once the Clan had mostly gathered, Foxstar gestured with her tail for Softstep and Brownclaw to leave Blackflame’s side. As they did so, Blackflame stood and turned to face the LeafClan leader. For the first time, Shadowheart noticed a long scar going along the back of his neck. _That must have been one nasty wound,_ he shuddered.

“I have spoken to StarClan,” Foxstar announced, her voice a bit shaken. “I was visited by none other than Silversky herself, and she confirmed that Blackflame is indeed her son.”

A gasp from Hollycloud nearby caused Shadowheart to jump. Foxstar went on. “He will be a LeafClan warrior from this point onward. I expect him to be treated as such.”

“So first we accept a rogue kit, and now a half-Clan one?” Frosttail growled from the back.

Foxstar’s amber eyes flashed. “Half-Clan or not, Blackflame is a LeafClan cat and has every right to be here.”

Frosttail’s eyes narrowed. “And would you say the same if this cat was not the son of your sister?”

“Please, don’t argue,” Blackflame spoke up, turning to gaze at the elder. “I understand why you might be suspicious. But I want nothing more than to serve the Clan that my mother was born to.”

“The Clan that your mother betrayed you mean,” Frosttail snapped.

Blackflame dipped his head. “No cat is free of guilt. I am not my mother, and don’t want to be treated as such. However I also came here for more than just finding my birth Clan, but my littermates.”

“Littermates?” Foxstar stared down at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t the only kit in my litter,” the tabby explained. “I had two littermates who were stolen on the night my mother died. When my mother couldn’t save them, she fled with me; her only remaining kit. I don’t know what may have happened to them, but I had hoped someone here would know.”

Time froze around Shadowheart as Blackflame told his story. Suddenly, everything that had brought self doubt to him; everything that he had ever wondered, was thrown at his paws. Without thinking he slowly made his way to the front of the Clan. He could barely hear Firelight and Pinefrost asking him what he was doing. He ignored the annoyed hisses of his Clanmates as he shoved past them. He even disregarded Foxstar’s confused look and demands that he answer her. Instead, he stood just a few paw steps before the stranger. Blackflame stopped speaking, and stared at Shadowheart with a look of surprise. Finally everything made sense. How he had been so blind to it all? To all the obvious answers that were laid out in front of him?

It didn’t matter. None of that matter now. All Shadowheart could do now, was to utter the words he had not thought he would ever speak.

“I’m your brother. And my sister and I were stolen by Hawk as kits.”


	7. Chapter Five

Silver met blue. The two toms locked gazes and for a heartbeat Shadowheart wondered if he had been mistaken. Before panic could set in, Blackflame let out a loud purr and thrust his muzzle into Shadowheart’s.

“I knew at least _one_ of you had to be here!” Blackflame purred joyously.

“ _What in the name of StarClan is going on here?”_ Foxstar exclaimed, her fur bristled.

Shadowheart froze, brought back to the present. The Clan stared at him with wide eyes, while Blackflame seemed utterly oblivious to the growing tension. He remembered then that his Clanmates still believed he was the son of Hawk. _That’s right, I only told Firelight. Of course they think I’m crazy!_

Pinefrost’s eyes were wide as she stared at him. “Shadowheart, what are you talking about? Hawk and Lily are your parents…aren’t they?”

Foxstar narrowed her amber eyes. “Well? Explain yourself. Silversky had not mentioned any other surviving kits.”

The LeafClan cats were silent, staring at Shadowheart with utter confusion. Firelight watched calmly from beside Pinefrost, her eyes encouraging him to speak out. Staring into her eyes for a moment he took a deep breath. Facing Foxstar, he opened his mouth to speak.

“When I left the rogues to return here with Firelight and Pinefrost, I was told by Lily—the cat who I thought was my mother—that I was not really her son. She said Cinder and I had been brought to her as young kits by Hawk, and that she had no idea where we came from. Hawk is not my father, and he never has been.”

Sagepelt stepped forward, raising his head. “I think Shadowheart may be one of Silversky’s kits as well. He shares great similarities to Stonetail, who would be his father.”

_My father...that’s right. Stonetail would be my father._ Blinking gratefully at his old mentor, Shadowheart turned to look at Blackflame. The tabby’s eyes glowed with warmth; clearly pleased to have found his kin. Foxstar was silent, her eyes full of questions and disbelief. Pity pierced his heart. None of this could be easy for the LeafClan leader.

“Silversky, just what have you brought to me?” Foxstar muttered under her breath. She had an uncertain look in her eyes as she faced the Clan. “This meeting is over. I will speak to both Blackflame and Shadowheart alone.”

The Clan disbanded at once, casting glances at the two toms as they settled into groups. Foxstar climbed down from the Highoak to approach them. Blackflame dipped his head respectfully. Shadowheart glanced at his brother. Did none of this faze him? How could he be so confident?

Foxstar walked past them, jerking her head to the side. “Come.”

The dark ginger she-cat slipped into her den. The two brothers followed after her, settling along the smooth stone walls as Foxstar sat in her nest. Shadowheart tried to read her gaze, by Foxstar’s amber eyes gave away nothing.

“Shadowheart,” Jumping at hearing his name, he lowered his head. “Why did you hide this from me? Did Echostar know the truth? That you were not Hawk’s son?”

Her tone wasn’t accusing, but Shadowheart could hear a thin edge to her voice. Blackflame laid his tail across Shadowheart’s back. “I’m sure Shadowheart had his reasons,” the black tabby defended.

Foxstar flashed him a warning gaze. “I didn’t ask you. This is for Shadowheart to answer. Keep quiet.”

Avoiding his leader’s eyes, Shadowheart kneaded his paws nervously. “I-I wasn’t sure how to tell you,” he began. “Echostar never knew. The only cat who knew was Firelight.”

“Firelight, of course.” Foxstar had a knowing look in her eyes that made Shadowheart uncomfortable. “Do you really believe that Silversky was your mother?”

Shadowheart nodded, his heart pounding. “When Blackflame told his story, it seemed to add up. If I’m not her son, than _who_ is my real mother?”

Listening, the LeafClan leader’s eyes seemed thoughtful. Hearing that her sister’s kits not only survived, but that two of them sat before her very eyes, Shadowheart had to wonder just what was going through her mind.

“From what that silver warrior said, Shadowheart looks like our father.” Blackflame added carefully.

Recalling the ReedClan deputy, Shadowheart had to wonder. His brief encounter with him as an apprentice had not necessarily been pleasant, but Shadowheart found it hard to believe the tom would reject his own kin. After losing Silversky, it only made sense that the gray tabby would overjoyed to know his kits had survived. _Even if one happens to be with Hawk,_ Shadowheart gloomily added.

Foxstar studied Shadowheart closely. “Sagepelt was right when he said you resembled Stonetail. You even have the same bright blue eyes as him.”

Blackflame stood, curling up his tail. “Can Shadowheart and I go see him? I always wanted to know my father, since my mother is gone.”

The dark look in Foxstar’s gaze caused Shadowheart to stiffen. He looked at his brother in dismay. _Mouse-brain! He has no idea how bad our relationship with ReedClan is!_ Blackflame seemed oblivious, eagerly awaiting Foxstar’s answer.

Reluctantly, Foxstar dropped her gaze. “If you go, it must only be you two,” she shot a look towards Shadowheart. He bristled indignantly. Like he would invite Firelight into enemy territory! “I also don’t need the other cats knowing where you’re going either. Too much gossip is already spreading, thanks to my sister’s lack of obeying the code.”

The hint of resentment in her voice made Shadowheart flinch. It was obvious Foxstar was still upset with Silversky’s forbidden relationship that left her not only dead, but her three kits separated. If Blackflame picked up on Foxstar’s tone, he ignored it. Instead, he looked as if he was ready to dash across the river to ReedClan any second.

Shadowheart stood up. “We’ll make sure we don’t attract any attention.”

Foxstar let out a heavy sigh, and laid in her nest. “Good. Now go, before any cat realizes you are missing.”

Eyes glowing with excitement, Blackflame hurried out of the den. Shadowheart followed his brother much nervously, looking around the camp to make sure no cat was watching. When he didn’t see any cat paying attention to them, he cautiously led Blackflame out of camp. More confidently, Blackflame strode after him with his tail straight up. Shadowheart crept through the forest, heading straight for the ReedClan border.

“What’s ReedClan like?” Blackflame asked suddenly, startling him.

Shadowheart glanced at him. “They swim in the river. And they eat fish mostly instead of forest prey.”

“Really?” Blackflame’s eyes were stretched in awe. “Mole only told me about the Clans in the forest, and the one on the moor. He never told me about cats who lived on the river.”

Briefly Shadowheart wondered who Mole was, until he remembered that Blackflame had mentioned him before as the cat who raised him. “He probably didn’t know,” Shadowheart flicked his ears as a squirrel dashed up a nearby tree. “It’s unusual for cats to live near the water like they do.”

The sound of the river could be heard up ahead, and Blackflame ran forward to see it. Hissing with slight annoyance at how careless his brother was being, Shadowheart hurried after him. Blackflame was pacing the shore, splashing in the water with a loud purr. Flinching as droplets of water sprayed from under Blackflame’s paws, Shadowheart flattened his ears. _We may be half ReedClan, but I will_ never _enjoy getting my fur wet!_

“This is great!” Blackflame purred enthusiastically. “I’ve never seen water this clear, or even this vast! Back in the twolegplace, the only water you really see are puddles or ponds in the gardens.”

_Ponds?_ _Gardens?_ These words were new to Shadowheart. Keeping far from the river’s edge, Shadowheart scanned the reeds on the other side. If they were lucky, Stonetail might come to them. A splash in the river nearby caused his ears to swivel towards the side. Blackflame didn’t seem to notice, too busy splashing around the river’s edge. Tensing, Shadowheart shifted towards his brother.

“Blackflame, we need to go,” he whispered to him loudly.

Blackflame stopped, tilting his head at him. “Huh? Why?”

A dark shape emerged from the river then, just behind Blackflame. Before Shadowheart could warn him, the tabby was pinned under the weight of a sodden ReedClan warrior. Behind them, two more ReedClan warriors emerged from the river, glaring at them.

“What are you doing this close to ReedClan territory?” growled a black-and-white tom Shadowheart recognized as Pikeskip.

The other ReedClan warrior, a brown tabby she-cat, flattened her ears. “They’re probably hoping to steal a fish or two from the river.”

Blackflame stared up at his attacker, a dark gray mottled tom cat. “Fish? No, we aren’t here for that.”

Shadowheart stepped forward, forcing his fur to lay flat. “We aren’t here to fight, or steal any fish.”

“Well what _do_ you want?” the tom that held Blackflame snarled.

Pikeskip looked around the forest warily. “How do we know you aren’t planning an ambush?”

Shoving his attacker off him with an enormous burst of strength, Blackflame rolled to his paws to come stand beside Shadowheart. The mottled tom tumbled back into the river with a yowl of surprise.

“Frogsplash, for StarClan’s sake get it together!” Pikeskip snarled at his Clanmate.

Blackflame stepped forward, not even flinching when the tabby she-cat hissed at him threateningly. “We only want to speak with Stonetail.”

Pikeskip narrowed his amber eyes. “Why? What do you want with ReedClan’s deputy?”

“Take us to him and you’ll find out,” retorted Blackflame, his gaze level.

Growling, Pikeskip turned to his Clanmate. “Lakefrost, go and warn Icestar that we’re bringing these two to our camp.”

Taking off in a great bout of speed, Lakefrost dove into the river before vanishing into the reeds beyond. Frogsplash came up beside Pikeskip, glaring icily at them.

“Follow us,” Pikeskip growled. “But one wrong move and we’ll throw you in the river.”

Shuddering at the thought, Shadowheart dipped his head gratefully. “Thank you.”

Frogsplash snorted with contempt, flanking Blackflame as Pikeskip led them a bit further downstream. Smooth, flat, stones came out of the river in a straight line. Shadowheart realized with relief that they didn’t have to swim across the river to get to ReedClan. Pikeskip crossed first, nimbly leaping from stone to stone before he was on the other side. Blackflame went after him, carefully moving across each stone. He stood on the other side, his eyes glowing with support.

“It’s easy!” he called out to Shadowheart.

_Do you never fear anything?_ He bit back a prick of resentment at his brother’s overwhelming confidence.

Frogsplash shoved him behind. “Get a move on!”

Hissing at the impatient ReedClan cat, Shadowheart slowly jumped onto the first stone. The water rushed just below him, its dark depths threatening to suck him in if he were to fall. Gathering his courage, Shadowheart leaped to the next stone. As he reached the third stone, his back paw slipped and fear surged through him as he fell. To his relief, only his back paw landed in the water and he quickly scrabbled to his paws.

As he crossed the last stone, he let out a heavy sigh of relief at the feeling of solid ground under him. Frogsplash finished crossing, and the cats set off towards ReedClan camp. The ground underpaw was soggy, and Shadowheart let out a grunt of discontent. At this rate, his paws would grow webs! How did ReedClan cats live in such an unforgiving place?

To his dismay, that trouble hadn’t ended at the river. The cats came to a stop near a more shallow stream, just deep enough to create a natural barrier around the ReedClan camp. He looked around in hopes that another set of stepping stones would be just downstream, but saw none.

“The stepping stones here are under water right now,” Pikeskip grunted. “You’ll have to cross through the river if you want to reach our camp.”

_Is that a taunt in his mew?_ Shadowheart bristled with annoyance. _Excuse me if I’m a normal cat who hates getting his fur wet!_

Blackflame stepped forward, gazing at the water with a hint of disapproval. “It’s not as clear as the river.”

Frogsplash snorted. “Why would it be? It’s near the marsh.”

Gazing into the water, Shadowheart realized his brother was right. This water was much murkier, and it was impossible to see the bottom. _If there is a bottom,_ he added grudgingly.

“Let’s get a move on,” Pikeskip growled. He gazed at the LeafClan cats. “Don’t worry. We won’t let you drown...at least not enough to kill you anyways.”

Gulping nervously, Shadowheart followed his brother into the narrow stream. Hissing as the ice cold water soaked into his fur, he waded slowly. Blackflame was already paddling across the water, his tail straight up as he swam. Taking a deep breath, Shadowheart followed. He let out a yowl of surprise as the ground vanished under his paws, thrashing in the water. Frogsplash was right beside him then, grabbing his scruff roughly in his teeth.

“Stop thrashing!” he spat through a mouthful of fur. “For StarClan’s sake just swim!”

Ears burning with both embarrassment and anger, Shadowheart began to paddle in the murky water. Frogsplash had let go of his scruff, and fell in behind him. Once he felt solid ground, Shadowheart pulled himself out the water shivering. Shaking his pelt with a hiss, he tried to fluff out his fur for warmth. Blackflame pressed up beside him, blinking at him encouragingly.

“Now that we’re across, the camp is just outside these reeds.” Pikeskip told them.

Blackflame gazed into Shadowheart’s eyes. “And so is Stonetail.”

_Our father,_ Shadowheart silently added.


	8. Chapter Six

The ReedClan camp opened up before Shadowheart as they pushed through the reeds. At the far end of camp, stood an old withered out willow tree. Thick sturdy branches hung low, and Shadowheart guessed Icestar addressed his Clan from there. There was a small opening at the base of the tree, just big enough for a den.

Thick woven reeds made up the majority of the other dens; namely the warriors’ and apprentices’ dens. Shadowheart wondered if these dens were meant to float in case of flooding. Nearby sat a smaller willow tree, its large thick roots holding it above ground. The strong scent of herb underneath it told Shadowheart that this was the medicine cat’s den. A thick reed woven den sat beside the tree, and old scruffy brown tom sat outside.

A shallow pool of water near one of the dens had kits splashing around in it, the queen Mudspeck watching them with a fond look in her eyes. The center of camp had a fresh-kill pile, but instead of the forest prey Shadowheart was used to seeing, it was stocked with fish instead. Wrinkling his nose at the fishy smell, he stayed close to Blackflame.

Pikeskip ran towards the big willow tree, leaving the LeafClan cats in the middle of camp. The ReedClan cats in camp had noticed their guests, their fur bristling with hostility. Mudspeck quickly ushered her kits inside the nursery, glaring at Shadowheart and Blackflame as she sat at the entrance. Littletail poked her head outside of the medicine cat den, her eyes wide in surprise. Her apprentice, Waterpaw, peered around her with curiosity.

Icestar was headed towards them from his den, his piercing red eyes narrowed. “What are LeafClan cats doing in my camp?”

Stonetail was following steadily behind him, his blue gaze unreadable. Blackflame’s tail curled up upon seeing their father, but stayed silent until Icestar stood before them.

“We are here to see Stonetail,” Shadowheart told him.

“Me?” Stonetail blinked in surprise. “What do you want to see me for?”

Shadowheart exchanged a look with Blackflame, wondering how they were going to tell him the news. Blackflame took a step forward, his eyes meeting Stonetail’s.

“We’re here because Silversky was our mother,” he told him. “We have a sister too, but she’s not with us.”

The ReedClan deputy stared at Blackflame as if he suddenly grew wings. Shadowheart wondered briefly if Stonetail didn’t believe him. Icestar’s own eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting this news. An old calico she-cat padded towards them, her yellow eyes glowing with warmth.

“Is it true?” she asked them. “Are you really Silversky’s kits?”

Blackflame dipped his head. “Yes, Silversky confirmed it herself in StarClan when Foxstar went to visit her.”

Stonetail fell to the ground, and Shadowheart jumped with a start. Had the ReedClan deputy fainted? Icestar turned his gaze on Stonetail, resting his tail along his back. Shadowheart realized his father was sobbing, overwhelmed by the sudden news that his kits were alive. The calico she-cat pressed her muzzle in Stonetail’s fur, before looking at them.

“You may not know me,” she told them. “My name is Dapplefoot. I am your father’s mother.”

_My kin!_ Shadowheart thought with a glow of warmth. The old calico brushed her muzzle against Shadowheart’s. “I-It’s good to meet you.”

Dapplefoot purred as she did the same to Blackflame. Her eyes clouded with emotion as she gazed at them. “My mate, Marshpool, would have loved to meet you.”

The ReedClan cats were gathered around, whispering among themselves. Shadowheart noticed quite a few warriors were shooting them hostile, unfriendly glances. _We don’t belong here,_ he realized. _Not when we come from a rival Clan._ Blackflame seemed to ignore the hostile looks. The black tabby was padding up to Stonetail slowly, his head low.

Icestar nudged Stonetail to his paws. “Why don’t you three speak outside of camp?”

Relieved to get away from the prying eyes of the ReedClan cats, Shadowheart dipped his head gratefully. “Thank you, Icestar.”

Stonetail stumbled after them, in a heavy daze. Blackflame walked at his side, keeping his tail draped across the gray tabby’s back in case he fell. Once they found a place to settle just outside the ReedClan camp, Shadowheart attempted to make himself comfortable on the marshy ground. Stonetail sat across from him, while Blackflame made a spot beside Shadowheart.

“I...I can’t believe you both are alive,” Stonetail breathed, his voice shaky. More steadily, he lifted his gaze to meet theirs. “Why have you come now? Why not before?”

Blackflame was the first to answer him. “We couldn’t before. Not until it was time.”

“Time? What do you mean?” Stonetail asked, his eyes questioning.

“You probably don’t know about our mother,” Shadowheart chimed in, shuffling his forepaws nervously. “What really happened to her that is.”

Their father’s eyes darkened. “I know she drowned. That is all. And I had believed our kits suffered the same fate. But now, I’m not sure what to believe anymore.”

“I almost did,” Blackflame told him. “Shadowheart and our sister were taken. They were raised by a rogue named Hawk. He tried to take me too, but Silversky fled before she was forced to jump into the river. After that, I was rescued by a cat named Mole. He raised me in the twolegplace until a few days ago, when he passed away. I decided to come here to the Clans, to find my family.”

A low growl came from Stonetail’s throat. “So Hawk is the one who killed your mother? He’s the reason I spent all this time believing you were dead?”

Shadowheart flinched at the rage burning in his father’s ice blue gaze. For the first time, Shadowheart realized just how large and muscular the ReedClan deputy was. Relief flooded through him at the thought that he would never have to meet him battle.

“Our sister, Cinder, is still with Hawk and his rogues,” Shadowheart put in. “I was found several moons ago floating in the river unconscious. I was saved by a LeafClan patrol, and they took me in as an apprentice. I lost all my memories, and I don’t remember anything about my past.”

The rage had faded from Stonetail’s eyes, only to be filled with concern. “Is Cinder safe? Will those brutes hurt her?”

Shadowheart shook his head. “No. Cinder still believes that Hawk is our father. When he took us from our mother, he had his mate, Lily, raise us as their kits. When I became a LeafClan apprentice, not long after I met Cinder in the forest. She had come looking for me, and she told me who she was, and where I came from. Not long after, Hawk attacked our camp. He demanded I be handed over to him. Echostar refused; she believed that it was my decision to make.”

“And you stayed with LeafClan?” Stonetail guessed, listening intently.

“No, not at first,” Shadowheart admitted reluctantly, shame burning his pelt. “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of me. So I left in the middle of the night, and met Cinder by the Cavern of Stars. She took me back to the rogue camp, and I spent the next few moons with them.” He closed his eyes briefly, remembering the place he had once thought was home. “It was far from what I had known in LeafClan,” he continued. Deciding to leave the bits out with Firelight and Pinefrost, he went on carefully. “Cinder eventually helped me escape, and I went back to LeafClan. I have stayed there since, and only have seen Cinder briefly.”

Stonetail watched him as Shadowheart finished speaking. There was an anguished look in the older tom’s gaze, as if it pained him to hear what sort of life his kits had been living so far. He took a deep breath. “So now you both are serving your mother’s Clan, while your sister resides with the rogues.”

Blackflame gave a nod. “That’s where it stands now. Once I came to LeafClan, Shadowheart was able to piece together that we were brothers. And we decided almost immediately to come here to speak with you.”

“What will you do now then?” his father asked.

“I-I’m not sure,” Shadowheart admitted. “I guess we’ll have to go back to our Clan. With Hawk threatening the borders, we can’t stay away for long.”

Stonetail got to his paws. “Then allow me to walk you both back home. I might not be able to stay in LeafClan with you, but I want to spend what little time I have left with you both.”

“Will Icestar mind?” Shadowheart asked. “I know that tensions are still high between our Clans.”

“I don’t think Icestar will be against it,” Stonetail assured him. “He understands what this all means to me.”

Blackflame stretched as he stood up. “Great! This doesn’t have to be the end either, you know. We can still all see each other at the border when there’s time.”

_Is that true?_ Shadowheart gazed at his littermate. _Can we really get to know our father better that easily? With the rivalry between our Clans?_

Stonetail rubbed his muzzle affectionately against his two son’s. “Even if we can’t, you both are still my kits. Nothing will ever change that, or how much I care for you.”

Purring, Shadowheart felt his heart glow with happiness. Suddenly, nothing else seemed to matter. Everything Shadowheart had ever wanted was here beside him. For the first time in a long time, he felt a deep sense of belonging; that nothing could ever take that away from him again. As he followed his family back into the ReedClan camp, he never felt more at home.


	9. Chapter Seven

 

Before Shadowheart and Blackflame could follow their father across the stepping stones, a yowl called out to them. Stonetail balanced on the first stone, and swiveled his ears towards the noise. A silver furred tom was making his way over to them, and Stonetail leaped back onto the shore to greet him.

“Minnowstripe!” he waved his tail to Shadowheart and Blackflame. “I was hoping to see you before I took these two back to LeafClan.”

Panting, the ReedClan warrior gave a nod. “I came back from a patrol and Mistybreeze told me what happened.” He looked to the LeafClan cats. “It’s so great to meet you both, my name is Minnowstripe. I’m your father’s littermate.”

Stonetail purred, gently nudging them both forward. “These are my sons, Shadowheart and Blackflame.”

“I-It’s nice to meet you too,” Shadowheart dipped his head respectfully.

Blackflame purred loudly. “You don’t have to be so formal Shadowheart,” he teased. “He’s kin.”

Ears hot with embarrassment, Shadowheart plucked the ground with his paws. “I know that!” he muttered, annoyed by his brother.

Minnowstripe gave a laugh. “He’s just like you were when you were young, Stonetail.”

Shadowheart looked up at him. “Really?”

“Oh yes,” he purred. “Your father was very much like you as a young warrior. And this one here,” he looked at Blackflame. “Is just like...”

Voice trailing off, Shadowheart noticed a tinge of sadness in Minnowstripe’s eyes. Stonetail came to stand beside his brother, laying a tail across his back.

“Yes, I see a lot of Heronwing in him as well,” Stonetail murmured.

_Heronwing must have been their sister,_ Shadowheart frowned. _I don’t even want to imagine ever losing Blackflame or Cinder._

Minnowstripe met Stonetail’s gaze. “She would have been so happy to meet these two. You know that, right?”

Eyes glistening, Stonetail returned his brother’s gaze. “Yes, I know.”

Blackflame looked at them curiously. “Was Heronwing your sister?”

“That’s right,” Minnowstripe answered, eyes glowing at faint memories. “It was just the three of us. We got into all sorts of mischief together as apprentices. Heronwing was always the trouble-maker.”

Stonetail gave a snort. “You and her both! And guess who always had to get us _out_ of trouble?”

“I suppose that would have been you,” Blackflame guessed, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Shadowheart listened to them banter, happiness warming his pelt. Despite everything that he had been through, it was a breath of fresh air to be surrounded by kin who _didn’t_ argue or plan revenge. An image of Cinder flashed in his mind. Guilt flooded over him in an instant. _How can I sit here like this?_ He looked down at his paws. Cinder was still with the rogues, and as far as he knew, she was still alive. At least he _hoped._

“We should probably head back to LeafClan now,” Stonetail’s voice cut into his thoughts. “Sunset will be here soon.”

Minnowstripe brushed his muzzle against Blackflame’s, and then Shadowheart’s. “It was great to meet you both,” he purred. “StarClan light your paths.”

“And yours,” Blackflame echoed.

Leaving the three cats by the stepping stones, Minnowstripe bounded off back towards ReedClan camp. Stonetail shook his pelt out, nodding to his sons as he leaped onto the stepping stones. Following him carefully, Blackflame and Shadowheart jumped across the stones. On the other side, Stonetail led them through the marshland towards the river that separated their territories. As they reached it, his father veered further downstream towards more stepping stones. Leading them both across, he stepped back to let them guide him to camp.

“Are you sure you want to come to camp?” Shadowheart asked his father.

Stonetail gave a nod. “Yes. I need to speak with Foxstar.”

Exchanging a glance with Blackflame, Shadowheart just gave a tiny sigh and took the lead. The three toms walked in silence, the cold air pricking at their fur. Stopping just outside of the camp entrance, Shadowheart glanced back at his father. Stonetail met his gaze, determination burning in the ice blue depths. Turning back towards the hollow log, Shadowheart led the way inside.

Cloudflight was sitting outside of the nursery with Lionclaw, their three kits tussling about at their paws. Frosttail, Jayeyes, and Nettleleaf laid outside of the elders den, while Sparrowpaw, Larkpaw, and Ravenpaw sparred nearby. Sagepelt and Hollycloud were sharing a large rabbit with Rainfall and Silverleaf, while Redfur groomed herself beside them. Firelight and Alderleaf were sharing tongues in front of the warriors den, while Longwhisker and Dawnrise dozed together nearby.

As soon as the three cats emerged into camp, every cat turned their attention to them. A mixture of curiosity and hostility filled the air in an instant. Foxstar padded out of her den, a look of shock followed by undisguised hostility upon seeing Stonetail. Blackflame instinctively pressed close to their father, eyeing the LeafClan leader with wary eyes.

“Stonetail,” her voice was cold and sharply edged.

Stonetail brushed past Shadowheart to stand before the LeafClan leader. “Foxstar,” he replied, his voice even.

“What made you think you would be allowed to show yourself here? In _my_ camp?” Foxstar growled, her eyes flashing.

Stonetail’s gaze didn’t waver. “You and I both know the reason I’m here. Mine and Silversky’s kits are alive.”

Foxstar snarled. “Yeah? And?” she hissed. “They may be alive, but Silversky _isn’t_. And whose fault is that?”

Shadowheart blinked and looked at his father. Stonetail’s eyes had narrowed. “That is the fault of Hawk. And Hawk alone. Foxstar,” he raised his head. “You have blamed me for the death of my mate for far too long. It’s time you realize that I won’t let you do so any longer. Silversky made her choices, and in the end Hawk took advantage of them and drove her to her death. I have already paid for my mistakes. However I regret none of them. Silversky may be gone, but our kits are alive. StarClan has given me that blessing at least.”

“You think it’s that simple, Stonetail?” a bitter laugh escaped the LeafClan leader’s throat. “Get out of my camp. And be glad I didn’t tear you apart upon seeing you here. Your sons may be here in LeafClan, but you will _never_ be welcome here as long as I live.”

Stonetail dipped his head. “Very well. If that’s how you wish to continue to see things, so be it.”

Staring at his leader in confusion and horror, Shadowheart turned to his father. Blackflame looked just as worried, leaning close to touch his muzzle to Stonetail’s.

“Don’t worry,” their father reassured them. “You both will always be welcome in ReedClan if you ever need me. Just because we are in different Clans, it does not mean I still can’t be your father.”

Shadowheart pressed his muzzle to his father’s flank. “Be safe going back home.”

“We’ll see you soon,” Blackflame promised, nuzzling Stonetail.

Purring, Stonetail licked their heads. “Take care. I love you both so much; your sister too, if I ever get to meet her.”

Watching him leave with a heaviness in his heart, Shadowheart turned back towards Foxstar. His leader’s eyes were full of several emotions, but one he recognized most; grief. It was clear what the toll of this all was on her. Without waiting for any cat to speak, Foxstar wordlessly crept back into her den. Blackflame stared after her, eyes full of sympathy. The aftermath of their parents affair left a devastating scar across the hearts of all those involved. A scar that only time itself would heal, if ever.

Meeting Firelight’s gaze from across the clearing, Shadowheart began to understand just how much a weight this was to carry. One that he and Blackflame would not be able to carry alone. His friend’s eyes reflected his own, and he knew what had to be done next. _I need to find Cinder._


	10. Chapter Eight

Warm scents flooded Shadowheart’s nose, and he awoke to the familiar StarClan meadow from before. Sunlight shone brightly overhead, and butterflies fluttered around the flowers dotting the rolling green fields with a rainbow of color. Sitting up, Shadowheart looked around for the silver she-cat that usually greeted him.

“Hello?” he called, standing. “Are you here?”

“You came,” the soft voice came from behind him. Shadowheart spun around to lock gazes with the mysterious silver she-cat. “Why?”

Shadowheart bristled. “Why? What do you mean _why_? You _know_ why I’m here!” He growled, glaring at her. Fury was building up in his muscles. “You _lied_ to me!”

The she-cat blinked calmly. “Lied to you? When?”

“You never told me who you were, even when you knew I would find out,” Shadowheart lashed his tail. “You’re Silversky. My mother.”

Silversky dipped her head. “Yes, I am.” She raised her tail when Shadowheart went to speak. “I don’t expect you to understand my reasons for not telling you sooner. And I am happy to see you together with your brother and father after so long. However that’s not the reason you have come to me, is it?”

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, Shadowheart gave his mother a steady gaze. “You’re right, I did come here for another reason. It’s about Cinder. I need you to tell her the truth about Hawk.”

Eyes darkening with sorrow, Silversky shook her head. “I’m afraid I can’t. Cinder is far from StarClan’s reach. The ones to tell her the truth will be you and Blackflame.”

“But how?” Shadowheart argued, digging his claws into the ground. “I can’t just stroll into the gorge and tell her!”

Silversky looked at him. “You already found the one who lurks in shadow, Blackflame. Now you must dispel the darkness in Cinder’s heart by revealing the truth.”

Darkness began to enclose on Shadowheart’s vision. “No! Please wait! Tell me how!”

Simply blinking her eyes warmly at him, Shadowheart was thrown out of the vision. He awoke with a start in his own nest, looking around him quickly. Every cat was sound asleep in their nests, gentle snores echoing through the den. Too restless to sleep, Shadowheart carefully stepped around his sleeping Clanmates and left the den. Cold air welcomed him, and he let out a shiver. Leaf-bare had been kind to the Clan so far, but even Shadowheart knew the weather was bound to break.

_The elder’s keep fretting about the snow,_ Shadowheart stared up at the sky. _Is it really that bad? I don’t remember if I ever saw any or not…_

“Can’t sleep?” Firelight’s drowsy mew came from behind him.

Shadowheart sighed. “Not really, no.”

Fur fluffed out from the cold, Firelight sat beside him with a yawn. “Any particular reason?”

“I spoke to Silversky,” Shadowheart admitted quietly. “I wanted to know what to do about Cinder.”

“What did she say?”

“Nothing useful.”

Shadowheart gave a frustrated lash of his tail. “How does she expect me to tell Cinder? There’s no way I can just sneak into the gorge!”

Firelight tipped her head thoughtfully. “Then we’ll just need to sneak into the territory. Cinder did that by hiding her scent with mud right? We can do the same thing until we find her.”

“Are you crazy?” Shadowheart gasped. “If we got caught, Hawk would kill us both!”

“Are you afraid?” she challenged.

“ _Yes!_ ” he snapped. “How can you not be? Did you completely forget what happened the last time you tried to sneak into the gorge? You were almost blinded! I can’t let that happen to you again.”

Firelight bristled. “I don’t need you to protect me!”

Frustrated, Shadowheart looked away sharply. He knew Firelight had a good point. If he wanted Cinder to know the truth, he would have to seek her out himself. Deep down he knew he could make it to the gorge without being noticed. However did he really want to risk being caught? Risk _Firelight_ being caught? He couldn’t ask Firelight to stay behind. She would never listen to him anyways. If Shadowheart was going to the gorge, he needed to decide now while his Clanmates safely slept, unaware of his absence. _This is just like before. When I left LeafClan the first time._

“Are we going or not?” Firelight prodded him in the side with her paw.

Shadowheart took a deep breath. “Yeah, I suppose we are.”

“We’ll need to go through the dirtplace tunnel then. Timberfall is guarding the camp entrance, and if we want to sneak out that’s our best choice,” Firelight told him.

Slinking ahead, he glanced around to see if any cat had noticed them. Firelight brushed past him, disappearing through the dirtplace tunnel. Shadowheart followed closely behind, and together they both veered away from camp and into the forest. The two walked in silence, keeping alert for any sign of a threat. A loud crash in the bracken behind nearly sent Shadowheart scrambling up a nearby tree. Firelight unsheathed her claws, glaring at where the noise had come from.

Shadowheart let out a sigh of relief when Blackflame emerged from the bushes. “What are you doing here?”

Eyes twinkling mischievously, Blackflame waved his tail. “Oh, I saw you two sneak out of camp in the middle of the night. I thought about not following you, since usually when two cats sneak out together it means they want to be alone. But my curiosity got the better of me.”

Ears burning, Shadowheart looked away. Firelight gave a snort. “Like _that’s_ what we would be doing! Honestly, are you completely mouse-brained?”

Blackflame purred. “Easy there. I already knew you two were probably off to find Cinder.”

“You do realize this isn’t just some adventure, right?” Firelight rolled her eyes. “Hawk and his rogues aren’t exactly welcoming us with open paws.”

Padding past them, Blackflame turned to look back. “I know that. Cinder’s my sister too, not just Shadowheart’s. I want to help her just as much as you do.”

Shadowheart gave a reluctant nod. His brother had a point, even though the wayward tom proved to be too laid-back in serious moments. Could he really trust that Blackflame wouldn’t hold them back? That he would take this seriously? There was no time to debate it. He knew they had little time to get to the gorge and find Cinder.

“Well are we going to stand here all night, or are we going to find Cinder?” Firelight meowed, taking the lead.

Blackflame fell in beside Shadowheart with a purr. “She’s quite a feisty one, isn’t she?”

“She just wants to get things done is all,” he replied, staring ahead.

The three cats trekked further through LeafClan territory, until they reached the top of the Hollow Ravine. Blackflame stared down the ravine, eyes wide in awe as he took in the view. Giving him a moment, Shadowheart and Firelight waited close by. Once he was ready to continue, they made their way to the moorland. A cold breeze blew across the frost-laden moor, the brittle heather swaying in the wind. Shadowheart led the way along the border, keeping an eye out for any BreezeClan patrols. To his relief, no cats stopped them and they made it across the thunderpath with ease.

“Where now?” Blackflame asked.

Shadowheart thought for a few moments. The tunnel was the quickest route, but it was also the most obvious. He knew that the rogues would spot them easily there. They would have to take the route Cinder guided him down when he escaped moons before with Firelight and Pinefrost. He leaped onto a nearby boulder, as if going towards the Cavern of Stars.

“This way.”

Climbing after him, Blackflame and Firelight carefully leaped from boulder to boulder. Shadowheart reached the top of the cliff at last, helping pull Firelight up by her scruff. Blackflame leaped up beside them, gazing out across the moor stretched beyond them. Flicking his ears, the black tabby swerved his head towards the forest behind them.

“We have company.”

Shadowheart tensed and faced the forest. Had the rogues found them this quickly? A dark gray pelt appeared from the bushes, stepping out into the moonlight. Familiar blue eyes looked at them, and Shadowheart felt his heart quicken.

“What are you doing here?”

_Cinder!_


	11. Chapter Nine

“Cinder! Thank StarClan it’s only you,” Shadowheart mewed in relief.

Cinder didn’t look as relieved. In fact, her blue eyes were as cold as ice. “I asked what you were doing here, Shadowheart.”

_She_ never _calls me by my Clan name!_ Shadowheart stared at his sister in dismay. Blackflame brushed up beside him, his gaze unreadable. “So you’re Cinder.”

“What’s it to you?” she growled, staring at him with a wary look in her eyes.

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Firelight snapped. “We don’t have much time so just _listen_ for once, will you?”

The rogue shot a sharp look at Shadowheart. “What is this about?”

Shadowheart took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I came here because there’s something you need to know. S-Something I should have told you sooner.”

Cinder narrowed her eyes. “And that is?”

“Cinder, Hawk and Lily...they’re not our parents,” Shadowheart tried to explain. “Our real mother was named Silversky, and our father is named Stonetail. Both of them...both of them are Clan cats. We were never rogues.”

The fur along Cinder’s spine bristled. Her eyes were sharp with disbelief. “What are you talking about?” she hissed. “Has living in the Clans caused your brain to reduce to nothing but thistle-down?”

Shadowheart shook his head, willing for his sister to understand. “Of course not! Cinder, I know this isn’t easy for you to hear. But what Hawk has told us is wrong! He stole us from our mother when we were too young to remember! Our real mother _died_ because of him! And our father didn’t even know we were alive until yesterday.”

“And why should I believe you?” Cinder challenged, her lips drawn back in a snarl. “Why should I believe any of this nonsense?”

“Because the cat who saw it all happen raised me,” Blackflame answered, his gaze meeting Cinder’s. “He used to follow Hawk, but left when he saw what he did to Silversky. In fact, he saved me from near death and raised me in the twolegplace.”

Cinder’s eyes widened. “What are you saying?”

“I’m your brother,” Blackflame replied, blinking slowly. “When Mole—the cat who raised me—died, I came back to find my family. I know this is hard to-”

“Lies!” Cinder spat, turning her angry glare on Shadowheart. “You may be desperate enough to belong to the Clans, but I’m not!”

Shadowheart stared at her in shock. “What? Cinder that’s not true! Can’t you see that Hawk has been lying to us this entire time?”

Blackflame stepped forward, eyes sympathetic. “Cinder, please-”

“Stay away from me!” Cinder snarled, swatting at him. “Neither of you are any brothers of mine! Now get lost before I call for Hawk himself!”

Firelight’s eyes flashed with anger. “Why you-”

Shadowheart quickly cut her off. He stared desperately at his sister. “Cinder, I know you don’t really feel that way. Please just listen to us!”

“Never,” Cinder growled coldly. “Now go. You don’t belong here, and never will.”

Before he could argue, she turned and charged off into the woods. Blackflame started to go after her, but Shadowheart quickly stopped him. Pain gripped his heart, and pierced it deeper than any thorn. He had hoped Cinder would understand, but he underestimated the strength of her loyalty to Hawk and the rogues. It now seemed impossible to get Cinder to see the truth. Tail drooping, Shadowheart let out a weary sigh of defeat.

Firelight was the one to break the silence. “Well, _that_ could have went better.”

“What do we do now?” Blackflame asked.

Shadowheart shook his head. “There’s nothing else we can do. Cinder has chosen her path.”

Frowning, his brother brushed up beside Shadowheart in comfort. “She will see. Give her time.”

“We need to get moving,” Firelight urged them. “We can’t trust that Cinder hasn’t told the rogues that we’re here.”

Blackflame dipped his head. “Yes, you’re right. However, there is somewhere I’d like to go before we returned to camp.”

Shadowheart lifted his head. “Where’s that?”

“I want to go back to the twolegplace, where I grew up,” Blackflame replied, starting to climb down the rocks. “I want to make sure the cats I was raised beside are safe.”

Firelight bristled. “Are you crazy?” she called down after him. “That place is teeming with twolegs and monsters!”

“I know that place better than you know the forest,” Blackflame glanced over his shoulder. “And if you don’t want to go, that’s fine. But I need to make sure they’re all safe.”

Shadowheart brushed up beside Firelight. “No, we’ll go with you. I can’t let you travel there alone, not after finally getting to meet you.”

“Oh sure, and we can become kittypets while we’re at it!” Firelight muttered under her breath.

Blackflame purred. “Thank you. I promise we’ll be back in camp before they miss us.”

Giving a disbelieving snort, Firelight climbed down after him. Shadowheart glanced back at the trees where Cinder disappeared, frowning. Why did she have to be so difficult? Just what had Hawk done to make her change so drastically? Deciding this wasn’t the time to dwell on his sister, Shadowheart joined Firelight and Blackflame at the bottom of the cliff. Blackflame led them both alongside the thunderpath, his pawsteps confident. _This must be like home to him,_ Shadowheart realized, flinching every time a monster roared past them.

The moor began to disappear behind them, and ahead of them the path opened up to brightly colored twoleg nests with fences. The ground underpaw turned to hard stone, and the thunderpath had narrowed and turned into multiple different ones. Monsters were sitting quietly against the stone path, while others cruised slowly along. Blackflame strode on without hesitation, leading them through winding paths. A twoleg nest nearby had a stretch of grass in front of it, with a twoleg holding a strange green branch that sprayed water. Shadowheart blinked at the unusual sight.

Suddenly, a flurry of barks came from the back of the nest. A large brown dog exploded from behind the twoleg and came charging at the cats with sharp fangs. Firelight let out a shriek of surprise, unsheathing her claws as she prepared to fight. Shadowheart joined beside her, his back arched in a hiss. Blackflame however seemed calm, and sat as the dog approached them. _What is he doing? He’s going to get killed!_ Shadowheart shot Blackflame a panicked look, ready to leap to his brother’s defense. However, the dog came to a halt a mere tail-length away, pacing the edge of the grass angrily.

“What is it doing?” Firelight asked, still watching the dog warily.

Blackflame’s eyes were glittering with amusement. “For some reason this dog doesn’t leave its twoleg’s garden. It just suddenly stops right here.”

_Now I’ve seen everything,_ Shadowheart thought. “W-Well let’s get away from it then. I don’t trust it to stay there for long.”

Purring, Blackflame continued on. Shadowheart kept his senses alert until the dog’s snarls had faded away completely in the distance. Firelight looked just as uncomfortable, her fur fluffed out and ears alert at every sound. Blackflame suddenly veered left, disappearing through a hole in a wooden fence. Shadowheart exchanged a glance with Firelight, before squeezing in after his brother. Beyond the fence, was a field surrounded by twoleg nests. Twoleg litter was scattered around the field, and a large tree sat in the middle. Blackflame looked around expectantly, his ears pricked.

“Ginger? Flower? Harley?” he called out. “Are any of your here?”

“Even the names here are weird,” Firelight muttered to Shadowheart.

A pale ginger tabby peered out from under a stack of twoleg rubbish. Her green eyes widened when she saw Blackflame. “Blackflame! I hadn’t expected to see you so soon.”

Curling his tail up in delight, Blackflame bounced over to her. “Ginger! It’s great to see you’re okay.”

Touching noses with her, Blackflame turned his gaze to Shadowheart and Firelight. “This is my brother, and his friend.”

Shadowheart dipped his head as he approached. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Shadowheart.”

“And mine is Firelight,” Firelight added curtly.

Ginger twitched her ear. “I see they have the same strange names as you,” she remarked to Blackflame.

Blackflame sat down, looking around. “Where are Flower and Harley?”

The older she-cat’s eyes clouded. “Harley...he joined those rogues when they came recruiting cats. Flower went after him to bring him back, but it’s been two days.”

“What?” Blackflame jumped to his paws, eyes wide with outrage. “How could Harley just follow Hawk? After everything Mole told us about him?”  
  
“Flower and I tried to reason with him,” Ginger sighed in defeat. “But he refused to listen. He thought things could be different.”

Digging his claws in the ground, Blackflame lashed his tail. “I need to go after him. Who knows what could happen to him if he stays!”

Shadowheart blinked. “Blackflame, we can’t just go into rogue territory!”

“You lived there before right?” his brother turned to him. “You can lead me there. I can’t let Harley stay there!”

Firelight shook her head. “It’s too dangerous. Last time we were there, we barely escaped. I was almost blinded.”

Blackflame bristled. “You don’t understand! I was _raised_ beside Harley and Flower. They’re like my littermates!”

Closing his eyes, Shadowheart took a deep breath. It was clear his brother was determined to find the twolegplace cats. And really, was he wrong to be? These cats had been Blackflame’s family before he came to the forest.

“Shadowheart?” Blackflame was staring at him with pleading silver eyes.

Opening his eyes, Shadowheart gave a slight nod. “We’ll go. I’ll lead you to the gorge to find your friends.”


	12. Chapter Ten

Shadowheart tread lightly as he led the way towards Hawk’s territory. They had already left the twolegplace behind them, and were creeping along the fences that bordered the forest beyond. Shadowheart quickly scrabbled up onto one of the fences, waiting for Blackflame and Firelight to join him.

“The gorge is up the slope there,” Shadowheart told them, remembering his last journey with Hawk. “If we keep low, hopefully we won’t be spotted.”

Firelight leaped down from the fence, landing neatly on the other side. “Won’t they pick up our scents though?”

“That’s a good point,” Blackflame joined her on the other side. “If they scent us, then I won’t be able to save Flower or Harley.” 

Shadowheart looked at them, lost in thought. He vaguely remembered a trick he had been taught when he lived with the rogues; one that may come in handy. Looking around, he found a patch of toadstools and motioned for Firelight and Blackflame to join him. 

“One of the things I was taught while living with the rogues was to always disguise your scent while in enemy territory,” he explained. “Rolling in these toadstools will help us stay hidden while we search for your friends, Blackflame.” 

Blackflame’s eyes lit up with admiration. “That’s brilliant! I knew I could count on you, Shadowheart.” 

Self-conscious from his brother’s praise, Shadowheart licked his chest fur as Firelight sniffed at the toadstools. “First the twolegplace, and now this. You really know how to make things difficult,” the ginger tabby muttered. 

Blackflame had already begun rolling in the toadstools, covering his fur a layer of musky scent. He sneezed. “Wow, this is some strong smelling stuff! Though it should be enough to hide us, right?” 

Shadowheart gave a nod, while Firelight began to coat herself in the toadstools scent. “It should be. If Hawk knows we’re here, we won’t be able to get out without a fight.” 

“I’d be more than happy to rake my claws across his muzzle,” Firelight growled, shaking her fur off. 

Once Shadowheart had taken his turn to cover up his scent, the three cats set off deeper into the rogue territory. Memories of the short time he had spent with the rogues flowed through his mind. At the time, he had truly thought Hawk and Lily were his parents; and that the gorge was his birthplace. Little did he know that Hawk had lied, and his true parents were the LeafClan queen Silversky, and the ReedClan deputy, Stonetail. Even worse, his littermate Cinder still believed in those lies; having refused to accept the truth.

Blackflame halted, his fur bristling. “I can smell Flower! She must be close by.”

“Quiet!” Firelight hissed, shoving them under a nearby holly bush. 

Shadowheart blinked as three cats he didn’t recognize came into view. One was a ragged gray tom, the others a yellow tabby tom and dark ginger-and-white tom. The three cats seemed to be patrolling the territory, sniffing around cautiously. 

“That’s Harley!” Blackflame gasped, ready to rush over to his friend. 

“Wait,” Shadowheart quickly steadied his brother. “If you go rushing out there it will only cause a fight. Let’s watch and see what happens first.” 

Hesitant, Blackflame eased up and just watched the three rogues carefully. As they neared the holly bush, the bracken nearby rattled and a tortoiseshell she-cat burst out into the clearing. The three toms let out hisses of surprise, and the she-cat stared wide eyed at them. 

Blackflame’s eyes widened. “That’s Flower!” 

“Be quiet!” Firelight hissed quietly, shooting him a sharp glare.

“Harley!” Flower’s green eyes were wide with relief upon spotting her brother, and she rushed towards him without hesitation. “I’m so glad you’re safe! Please, you must come home! Mother is worried sick!” 

The dark ginger-and-white tom stared at her in astonishment, and Shadowheart realized this must be Harley. Before he could reply to his sister, the ragged gray rogue snarled and stepped forward. “You’re tresspassing on our territory! Get lost or we’ll make you!”

Flower’s gaze didn’t leave her brother’s. “Harley, please, you can’t stay here! What about mother?” 

“Yes, why don’t you go back to your mother like the worthless stray kit you are?” the yellow tabby jeered, eyes narrowed tauntingly at Harley. 

“Harley!” Flower persisted, her eyes pleading. “You know we can’t trust these rogues! Don’t you remember everything Mole told us? They’re too dangerous!” 

Harley shook his head. “No, you’re wrong Flower. Mole was a liar. He was just bitter that Hawk didn’t feel the same way as he did; that he didn’t love him back.” 

Blackflame tensed, his eyes wide in dismay. Shadowheart stared at his brother. _That’s right, Mole had been the cat who raised him. It must be hard to hear someone he cares about speak badly about him._

“Mole would have never done something like that!” Flower gasped in shock. “He _saved_ Blackflame remember? He also helped take care of us when our father abandoned our mother! How could you say something so awful, after everything Mole had done for us?” 

Harley hesitated, his expression uncertain. As Flower tried to step closer, the ragged gray rogue lunged forward. “I told you to get lost!” 

In a flash, Blackflame burst from the holly bush and threw himself onto the rogue. The two toms grappled across the ground, Harley and the other rogue staring in shock. Shadowheart quickly crawled out from under the bush with Firelight. Firelight attacked the yellow tabby as he went to help his friend, while Shadowheart put himself between Harley and Flower.

“Blackflame!” Flower stared as the two toms wrestled on the ground.

Harley stared at Shadowheart in shock. “Then you and the other cat must be from the Clans. But why? What are you all doing here?” 

The rogue Blackflame had been fighting let out a screech and broke away. He snarled and dashed off into the forest, his friend following as Firelight slashed at him. Fur bristling, Blackflame tackled Harley to the ground as he pinned him under his claws.

“Blackflame!” Harley writhed under him. “What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Blackflame snapped, tail lashing. “Have you completely lost your mind? Why are you here with the rogues, after everything they have done?”

Flower frowned. “Harley, this isn’t you. Please...come home...”

Yowls from a distance could be heard, and Shadowheart’s heart quickened. They couldn’t face Hawk, Cinder, or the rogues yet! If they found them now, there was little chance they would escape unharmed. Firelight seemed to pick up on Shadowheart’s anxiety, and she quickly nudged Flower towards the direction they came from.

“It’s not safe here,” she warned. “Hurry back home. We’ll take care of things here.”

The twolegplace stray hesitated, glancing back over at Blackflame and Harley. The yowls began to grow closer. Lashing her tail, Flower turned and dashed off back towards the direction of the twolegplace. Harley still struggled under Blackflame’s claws, but the black tabby didn’t budge.

“Answer me!” he hissed.

Harley’s eyes were wide with distress. “It’s the only way to survive! Rosie...she’s expecting kits— _my_ kits. Hawk promised that any cat who helped him take over the forest would be free to live there. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Harley,” Blackflame eased up, letting him stand. “You can’t really believe that, can you?”

Flattening his ears, Harley turned away. “I don’t have a choice. I need to do whatever it takes to keep my mate and kits alive. Even if it means working under Hawk. I’m sorry Blackflame, but I can’t go back. Please, tell mother and Flower that I’m sorry.”

Taking off back into the forest, Blackflame stared after him. The angry yowls were upon them now, and Shadowheart’s blood froze when he recognized the cats that had surrounded them. Firelight stiffened, her mouth drawn back in a snarl. Blackflame was beside Shadowheart, ears twitching uneasily. 

“Well, I had wondered who would have been causing trouble. And turns out I needn’t be surprised,” growled Dune, his seeing eye flashing with bitter hatred.

Holly and Adder flanked him on both sides, their hackles raised aggressively. Dune stepped forward, powerful muscles rippling under his ragged dark ginger tabby pelt. 

Shadowheart tensed. “Dune, we’re not here to cause any trouble. Let us go.”

“Oh? You think it’s that simple do you?” Dune sneered, venom lacing his words. “You have the nerve to show your face here, and I’m supposed to just let you go?”

“If you want a fight I’d be glad to give you one!” Firelight hissed, unsheathing her claws.

Dune studied her with his good eye. “I remember you. Judging by those scars, it seems like Cinder chose not to blind you. How unfortunate.”

More yowls came from nearby, signaling the approach of back-ups. Just as Dune turned to glance behind him, Shadowheart quickly shoved Blackflame to the side.

“Quick! Run!”

With a burst of speed, Shadowheart led Blackflame and Firelight towards the opposite direction. Ignoring the angry yowls of Dune and the other rogues, he pressed on. The ground underpaw was sloping, and Shadowheart realized with a lurch that they were approaching the cliff where the Cavern of Stars lay. The three cats had gotten a good head start, navigating the forest with certain pawsteps as they hurried forward. Shadowheart came to a stop, remembering the sharp drop just up ahead.

Blackflame managed to halt a few steps behind him, however Firelight lost her footing and rolled forward off the cliff. In a flash, Shadowheart sunk his teeth into her scruff, holding her precariously over the edge. Rocks crackled down the cliff face, and Firelight stared up at Shadowheart with wide eyes. Using all the strength he had, Shadowheart heaved upward. Firelight was thrown up and over him, landing on the solid ground with a _thump._

Sighing in relief, he turned to look at her. The ground shifted under his paws then, and heart lurching, Shadowheart felt the cliff give way. With a yowl of terror, he was plunged down the cliff face to the rocks below. He landed heavily, his head searing with shock and pain as it slammed against a boulder. Ears ringing, he could barely hear Blackflame and Firelight yowling down to him from the cliff above; horror stricken.

A flurry of images flooded into Shadowheart’s head as darkness edged his vision. Images that had long been lost since the fateful day he had been found in the river. Memories he had long forgotten until this moment. As the images finally subsided, Shadowheart felt his vision give way to darkness.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this chapter is a FLASH-BACK chapter. This takes place before the first chapter of Uncast Stones.

_One moon before being found in river…_

“Shadow!” a sharp prod caused him to growl in protest. “Come on, it’s time to wake up! You know father doesn’t like waiting!”

Groaning, Shadow lifted his head to glare at her. “Go away, Cinder. I don’t need you of all cats to come stumbling in here waking me up.”

His sister rolled her eyes, turning away from him to leave the den. “Don’t blame me when father comes looking for you himself!”

Shadow snorted. The smooth stone walls inside his shared den with Cinder glowed orange in the morning light. Scuffing the cool sandy floor of the cave, Shadow stepped out into the gorge. The rogue camp was fairly quiet; as many of his campmates had yet to wake. Weak sunlight bathed the gorge in a golden hue, the small stream that ran through camp shimmering with white sparkles.

“Good morning, Shadow!” his mother called from across the gorge.

Walking over to touch noses to her in greeting, he looked around. “Where’s father at? Is he still patrolling?”

“It seems so,” she replied, gently grooming her soft tortoiseshell fur. “He should be back any moment though.”

A prick of annoyance ruffled Shadow’s fur. What was the point of being woken up, if his father wasn’t even back yet? The sound of rocks clattering down the rocky ramp near the exit of camp caught his attention. Dune, his father’s second in command, was returning from what appeared to be hunting. Carrying a large rabbit in his jaws, he gave a slight nod to Shadow and Lily before disappearing into his own den across the gorge. Deciding he didn’t feel like waiting for his father to return, Shadow bounded up the ramp and out of the gorge.

The musty scent of the forest welcomed Shadow as he placed his paws through the cool grass. Feeling the warmth of the early morning sun in his fur, Shadow tasted the air for prey. Picking up on a scent trail of a shrew, he began to track it down. Remembering what his father had taught him about stalking, he crouched low to the ground and softly made his way closer to the scent of the shrew.

Seeing something scuffling under fallen leaves caught his attention. Success! It was the shrew he had been tracking! Licking his lips, Shadow crept forward quietly. Bunching his hind quarters, he leaped and landed squarely on the shrew. Giving it a swift killing bite, he relished in the taste of the warm blood. After he finished eating his fill, Shadow left the remains behind to look for his father.

To his relief, he could see the dark tabby pelt of Hawk just up ahead. His father seemed to be deep in thought, and only simply acknowledged Shadow’s approach with a twitch of an ear. Padding up to stand beside him, Shadow gave a mew of greeting.

“Shadow,” his father turned to look at him. “I see you’re up early.”

Shadow huffed. “Yeah, because Cinder wouldn’t let me sleep.”

“Training will be continued shortly,” Hawk replied, ignoring Shadow’s complaints. “Today you will be sparring with Dune. It’s about time I properly assessed your skills.”

Shadow opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off. Cinder had leaped out of some nearby bushes, her ice blue eyes filled with excitement. “Can I come? I want to show you what I’ve been practicing!”

Narrowing his eyes, Hawk slowly turned his sharp yellow gaze to her. “You know she-cat’s don’t participate in fighting. That’s not your duty.”

“Why can’t it be?” she protested, eyes blazing. “Why should I have to be confined to camp or hunting?”

Shadow rolled his eyes. Why did his sister have to be so difficult? She knew what her duties were. Their father needn’t remind her daily.

“Go back to camp,” Hawk ordered, turning his back to them. “Shadow, come along.”

Bristling with indignation, Cinder curled her lip up in a frustrated snarl. Shadow pointedly turned his back on her as he followed Hawk. His sister’s stubborn temper wasn’t his problem. If she wanted to constantly challenge their father’s orders, that was her problem. As far as he was concerned, Cinder was just trying to stir up trouble.

Hawk led Shadow to a clearing, where Dune was waiting for them. A large boulder sat near the edge, where Hawk usually watched the training sessions. Padding on the soft springy grass, Shadow dipped his head to Dune. The large ginger tom was sitting patiently, his yellow eyes gleaming as they approached.

“Dune,” Hawk greeted curtly. “I would like for you to assess Shadow’s skills so far. I will be observing overhead.”

“Oh, certainly Hawk,” replied Dune, slowly getting to his paws.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. He was never really fond of Dune. The dark ginger tom always seemed to think highly of himself. Unsheathing his claws, Shadow crouched. _Let’s see if I can wipe that arrogance off his muzzle!_

Dune sprung forward, barreling Shadow over. Kicking at the larger tom’s belly with his hind paws, Shadow bit Dune’s foreleg. Yowling with pain, he reeled back enough for the smaller cat to slip out from under him. Shadow turned and leaped onto Dune’s back, sinking his teeth into his scruff. Dune snarled and fell back, squashing Shadow underneath him. Gasping for air, he laid stunned, while Dune pinned him down with his front claws.

Hissing and trying to break free, Shadow writhed under Dune’s claws. Hawk leaped down from the boulder, his expression unreadable. “That’s enough.”

Dune loosened his grip, turning to face Hawk. Shadow rolled to his paws, burning with fury. He didn’t want to meet his father’s gaze, and instead stared at his paws.

“Dune, you did well during that spar,” Hawk praised. “Perhaps it will teach my son a lesson or two about his reckless fighting skills.”

Furious, Shadow glared at the two older cats. As Dune turned to look at him, Shadow slashed his front claws across the tom’s face. Letting out a screech of fury and surprise, blood sprayed across the ground. Claws glistening with blood, Shadow stared defiantly at his campmate. Blood was pooling from his right eye, which was sealed shut in pain.

“Argh! My eye! I can’t see!” Dune yowled, his one good eye scrunched up in pain.

Hawk gave a snort. “Quit yowling before you scare all the prey. Go back to the gorge and get that eye cleaned up.”

Hissing in pain, Dune obeyed as a trail of blood dropped along the grass. Shadow stared after him, his eyes narrowed. Even if none of his campmates liked what he had done, Shadow could care less. A great sense of triumph had flooded his senses. _That will take him down a peg or two for sure!_

A sharp blow to his head sent Shadow spiraling to the ground. Glaring up towards his father dizzily, he let out a hiss of defiance. “Don’t be mad at me! _You_ were the one that taught me to take advantage of any opportunity that presents itself!”

Hawk narrowed his eyes into tiny slits. “Even if that means deforming a campmate?”

“Of course!” Shadow snapped, shakily getting to his paws. “You said so yourself that Dune needed to be taught a lesson. And guess what? It was taught! By _me_!”

“I see,” Hawk grunted, a glint of approval in his eyes. “Perhaps I was right to test your skills after all.”

Shadow let himself relax. “So did I pass then?”

“You have a long way to go, but you are learning. Soon you’ll be ready.”

Glowing with his father’s praise, Shadow raised his chin proudly. As he followed Hawk back towards the gorge, Shadow couldn’t help but relish his sense of victory.

 

Shadow was in a forest. Leaves glowed with sunlight overhead, casting soft shadows across the ground. A part of this forest was familiar to him, yet he could not recall ever being here before. The whispers of a gentle wind caressed his fur, while bringing along a warm scent Shadow very faintly remembered. Padding on, Shadow came to a stop near the edge of a ravine. Curiously he peered over the edge; but only a dense fog greeted him, as it hid the view down below.

“You’ve come at last,” a soft voice behind him murmured.

Bristling Shadow spun around, claws unsheathed. A silver tabby stood a few feet away, her silver eyes watching him with an unreadable expression. “Who are you?” he demanded, curling his lips into a snarl.

The she-cat didn’t answer him at first, merely seeming to observe him. “The path you take is one of darkness,” she warned.

Shadow raised his head. “So what? Who are you to tell me how to live my life?”

In a flash, the she-cat was beside him. Yowling in shock, Shadow lurched back as his back paws slipped out from under him. Slipping off the cliff, Shadow dug his front claws onto the side of the ravine. Clinging desperately to the edge, he looked up helplessly while the strange she-cat stared down at him. Heart thudding in his chest, Shadow tried to scrabble back up from the cliff; his back paws churning uselessly against the rock below.

“Only the tide of river below can wash away the darkness in your heart,” the she-cat told him, lowering her muzzle to his. “Only then will you see the truth.”

Eyes glowing ominously, Shadow let out a yowl of horror as his claws slipped. Falling down in the dark depths below, only the mysterious she-cat’s silver eyes cut through.

“Shadow! Hey, Shadow! Wake up!”

Jolting awake, the young leaped to his paws. Claws unsheathed and fur bristling he looked around in fury. Cinder stared at him in surprise, her blue eyes wide. Realizing it had only been a dream, Shadow felt himself ease with a sigh.

“What has you scared out of your pelt?” Cinder asked, staring at him. “You were yowling in your sleep!”

Both embarrassed and frazzled from his dream, Shadow ignored her as he went to groom his pelt. The last thing he wanted to do was tell his annoying littermate about the strange dream. What future leader gets so upset over some stupid dream?

Deciding to continue on, Cinder huffed. “I hope you haven’t forgotten that you’re supposed to help me with hunting today.”

“Keep your fur on, will you?” Shadow snapped. “Can’t a cat get some peace around here?”

His sister gave a snort. “Geez, who put dirt in your fresh-kill?”

Muttering to herself, the dark gray she-cat left Shadow alone in the den. Trying to shake the uneasy feeling from his dream, Shadow finished grooming before leaving his den. Cinder was waiting for him nearby, in a conversation with Pine and Leaf; two cats the same age as them. Walking over, he grunted a brief greeting to his campmates.

“Oh, good morning Shadow,” Leaf meowed, his light brown tabby fur sleek and freshly washed.

Cinder licked her paw and drew it over her ear. “You don’t want to talk to him,” she mewed pointedly. “He might just claw your ears off.”

Pine frowned, the small russet-furred she-cat gave a tiny shudder. “Like he did to Dune’s eye?”

Leaf’s eyes widened. “Oh that’s right! You know you probably blinded him in that eye.”

“So?” Shadow snorted, hiding the hint of satisfaction in his mew. “Maybe next time he’ll learn to be quicker.”

Pine flinched, inching closer to her brother. Shadow ignored her, and started to climb the ramp leading out into the forest. It didn’t matter what his campmates thought; as long as his father had praised him. Cinder followed after him, and soon the two young cats were in the forest.

“Mother is upset with you, you know,” Cinder told him. “She doesn’t like what you did to Dune.”

Shadow turned his steely blue gaze on her. “So? She’s a she-cat. Like any of you would understand what it takes to survive. You know what father says; your jobs are to have kits and hunt. That’s all.”

Cinder growled, unsheathing her claws as she whirled to fix him with a sharp glare. “We can fight if he’d just let us! Why should only the toms be allowed to fight? I bet I could easily beat you in a fight if father would just give me a chance.”

“I highly doubt that,” Shadow retorted. “Now, are we here to hunt or to listen to you complain?”

Growling angrily at Shadow, Cinder stalked off to hunt alone. Happy at finally getting some peace, Shadow turned to hunt on his own. By the time the two cats met up again, they had managed to catch enough prey for themselves, Lily, and Hawk. Satisfied with their catch, the two of them headed back to the gorge to deliver the prey.

Grooming his fur after sharing prey with his kin, Shadow kept his gaze on the ledge leading out of camp. Hawk had yet to return, but Shadow imagined it wouldn’t be too much longer before he did. Cinder had gone over with their mother, who was laying beside Splash—Leaf and Pine not too far away. Distracted for a brief moment, Shadow hadn’t noticed Hawk coming down the ramp. A loud yowl rang out in the gorge, and Shadow was instantly on his paws.

The large tom was already on the large boulder above his den, staring down at his cats as they gathered around. Shadow gazed up at his father in awe. One day that would be _him_. He would someday lead the rogues, as promised to the heir of the leader.

“I have an announcement to make,” Hawk growled, his yellow eyes raking across the gorge. “Starting tomorrow, all cats will begin battle training.”

“ _What?”_ Shadow stared at his father in outrage. “Why?”

Hawk shot him a look. “We don’t have enough toms to fight. Until I can recruit more cats, this decision still stands. With none of our she-cat’s nursing kits, this is the only option we have.”

A sharp breeze swept through the gorge, bringing the scent of rain. Furiously, Shadow stormed off to his den; not willing to hear anymore. What kind of leader let his cats become weak? Angrily curling up in his nest, he forced himself to sleep.

 

The next moon passed quickly, with training regimes being pushed more and more. With the constant rain, this only made things harder on the rogues. Shadow still had not gotten over his father’s sudden decision to train she-cat’s to fight, however his protests were ignored by Hawk. Instead, Shadow put all his frustration into his sparring sessions. While furious with his father’s new orders, Cinder on the other paw took to battle training with bright optimism. As much as Shadow hated to admit it, his sister showed promise as a fighter.

When he grew tired of watching his campmates sparring sessions, Shadow decided to head towards the river that cut through their territory. Hoping to catch a vole or shrew, he sniffed around the riverbank. A strange creaking sound caught his attention. Lodged a little ways downstream, a large tree branch connected both sides of the river. None of the cats back in the gorge had been beyond the river’s edge, as no cat could swim, however the prospect of new territory enticed Shadow.

Getting closer to inspect the branch, he placed his paw on the edge. It wobbled slightly, but still remained firm. Perhaps if he were able to explore this new area of forest, Hawk would be able to find more cats to join them. Alight with excitement, Shadow scrabbled up onto the branch. It creaked a bit under his weight, but otherwise stayed in place. Just as he was about to continue on, a yowl of alarm called from the behind.

“Shadow! What are you doing?”

Growling with frustration, he turned to look at his sister. “What does it look like? I’m going to cross this branch to see what’s on the other side.”

“Are you mad?” Cinder’s eyes were wide. “The branch isn’t going to hold with these flood waters!”

“Shut up!” he spat, turning on his sister. “I’ll go wherever I want. _I’m_ the one that will be leader one day, remember. Not you!”

Cinder lashed her tail. “Who cares about that? Just come back over here before something bad happens!”

Ready to offer a stinging retort, Shadow suddenly felt the branch sway under him. Heart lurching, he noticed water beginning to surge down the river. The branch dislodged, sending him plunging into the dark water below. Breaking the surface, Shadow clung onto a part of the branch as he was swept along.

Racing along the riverbank, Cinder yowled his name. Her eyes were wide with horror, and she was desperately trying to keep pace with the river. Using all his strength to keep hold on the branch, Shadow panicked as he was being swept further and further away from the gorge. Cinder was beginning to slacker her pace, unable to keep up. She stared at him with a mixture of guilt, anguish, and fear. More of the branch splintered apart as a fresh wave burst through, and Shadow was sent spiraling under the water. Just as he was about to break for the surface again, a heavy piece of the branch was pushed under. Eyes wide with horror, Shadow could only watch as it was sent flying down towards him. As it struck him, he felt his head burst with pain. The last thing he saw before blacking out, was the soft outline of the silver she-cat from his dream.


	14. Chapter Twelve

The sound of rustling woke Shadowheart. Opening his eyes slowly, he waited for his vision to adjust. He was surrounded by smooth dirt walls, and the scent of herbs filled his nose. Shifting in his nest, he tried to sit up. Pain shot through him and he reeled in agony. Images of falling off the cliff side flashed through his mind. Slowly he began to recall what happened.

_Where am I?_ The question caused him to freeze. After he lost consciousness, he had no idea where he was or how he even got here. All he could remember was running from Hawk’s rogues with Firelight and Blackflame, before falling off the cliff. Staggering to his paws, ignoring the pain that throbbed in his head, Shadowheart started to make his way to the exit of the strange den. Wherever he was, the scent of herbs told him that the cat who stayed here knew how to heal.

As he approached the exit, a dark gray head blocked his view. Fur bristling, Shadowheart met the stranger’s sharp blue gaze. “You’re finally awake!”

Blinking away the light outside as the cat came into the den, Shadowheart looked at him. “Where am I? And who are you?”

“My name is Sootfur,” the cat told him, shuffling through the herbs that lined the back wall. “I’m the BreezeClan medicine cat. You’re in my den.”

“BreezeClan?” Shadowheart blinked, recognition clearing his mind. He scarcely remembered seeing the dark gray tom at gatherings. “How did I get here?”

Sootfur dropped a mouthful of herbs at Shadowheart’s paws. “Your friends dragged you here about two days ago. They said you fell off the side of a cliff.”

“Where are they?” Shadowheart asked. “Are they okay?”

Sootfur gave a nod. “They both are fine. Skystar let them stay here while you recovered, not that he really had a choice mind you.” His eyes glowed with amusement. “Gorsetail has made good use of them with hunting patrols. Of course, I’d like you to rest more. You had a nasty fall after all.”

Gazing down at the herbs, Shadowheart leaned down to sniff them. “Are these for my head?”

“Yes. There’s feverfew for the pain, along with some raspberry leaves to help take the edge off,” Sootfur explained. “I also gave you some poppy seeds.”

Hesitantly he lapped up the herbs, spitting in disgust as he swallowed. “Ugh, as bitter as ever.”

“You’ll be thankful for them later though!” Sootfur purred. “Now, go back to your nest. I’ll go and let your friends know you’re awake.”

Head hurting, Shadowheart wearily went back to his nest and curled up. Thinking of LeafClan, he wondered what his Clanmates thought of their sudden disappearance. Were they worried? Or angry? Shadowheart knew they couldn’t stay in the BreezeClan camp for too much longer. Head spinning with a flurry of thoughts, Shadowheart could feel the effects of the poppy seeds as he drifted off to sleep.

 

The next day, Shadowheart felt a bit stronger; his pain reduced to a dull ache. Slipping out of the medicine cat den, he flinched at the afternoon daylight. The BreezeClan camp looked different than the last time Shadowheart had been here. As an apprentice, the camp was under attack by Hawk and his rogues. However now it was peaceful, with no signs of the past struggle.

A white she-cat was sitting outside the nursery, watching her young kits scamper around at her paws. A hunting patrol of BreezeClan warriors were returning with freshly killed prey, as the apprentices all tussled outside of a den. To his surprise, a small ginger tabby she-cat noticed him and came running over; her green eyes wide.

“Shadowheart, isn’t it?” she mewed, sniffing him curiously.

Blinking he backed up a little. “U-Uh yeah...”

Eyes glowing she let out a purr. “I guess you wouldn’t remember me. My name is Birdfeather,” she told him. “You saved me from that rogue when our camp was attacked.”

“Oh!” Shadowheart instantly remembered his fight against Holly, where he and Birdfeather—then Birdpaw—had fought her off together. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Birdfeather purred. “You as well. I didn’t expect to see you again like this, but even still, I’m grateful for what you did. That rogue would have killed me if you hadn’t of jumped in.”

Dipping his head, Shadowheart let out a small purr. “I’m just glad things ended well. Speaking of which,” he looked around. “Have you seen my two Clanmates? I was hoping to see them.”

“They left on a hunting patrol not too long ago,” the BreezeClan warrior replied. “I expect they’ll be back in a little while.”

“Thank you, Birdfeather,” Shadowheart nodded. “I’ll wait outside Sootfur’s den then.”

Mewing her goodbye, the she-cat bounded off to rejoin her Clanmates across the camp. Shadowheart settled down outside of the medicine cat den, watching the entrance to camp. He couldn’t help but feel hollow; having remembered his life before the Clans. All this time he had wanted his lost memories to come back to him, but when they did, Shadowheart had wished they never did.

He was a monster. A cat who would do anything to please Hawk, enough to blind his own campmate. Even then, he realized, Silversky had still watched over him. But had he really been worth it? Why didn’t she bother to save Cinder, who had not been a cruel cat like him? Perhaps if she had, Cinder would be safely living among the Clans; her true kin. Regretfully he realized that Cinder had good reason to resent him, to hate him even. Unlike her, he had not been a good littermate. No matter what he did to make up for it now, he couldn’t take back the past.

Feeling too depressed to wait up for Firelight and Blackflame, Shadowheart got up to go back to his nest. Tail dragging in the dirt, he had almost made his way back into the medicine cat den before he heard Firelight yowling his name.

“You’re finally up!” that was Blackflame. His brother’s eyes sparkled with glee as he rushed to touch noses with him.

Firelight’s own eyes gave away her relief, even if she tried her best to hide it. “It’s about time too. We were beginning to think we had joined BreezeClan!”

Shadowheart forced himself to purr. Even though he was happy to see his Clanmates, he still felt himself in low spirits. “Sootfur said I would be fit enough to travel back to LeafClan.”

“That’s great!” Blackflame chirped, his tail shooting straight up. “BreezeClan has been really kind to us, but nothing beats the forest. The moorland is a bit too open for my liking, plus with leaf-bare it’s a lot colder!”

Firelight narrowed her eyes at Shadowheart, clearly guessing he was hiding something. “Yes, it would be nice to go back home.”

_I’ll tell her about this later,_ Shadowheart decided. He didn’t want to share his newfound memories while they were still with BreezeClan. “We can go back tomorrow. It’s getting a bit late to travel today.”

“Foxstar is probably going to skin off our pelts when we get back too,” Firelight sighed. “Hopefully the Clan will understand why we snuck away.”

Blackflame purred. “I’m sure Foxstar will understand.”

_And hedgehogs might fly!_ Shadowheart bit back the sharp reply. His wayward littermate clearly didn’t understand the trouble they were in.

“So our guest is awake,” a low rumble nearby startled Shadowheart.

Firelight dipped her head respectfully. “Skystar. We appreciate your Clans hospitality, but now that our friend is better we wanted to set out back home first thing tomorrow.”

Shocked by his friend’s formal tone, Shadowheart flicked his gaze to the BreezeClan leader. “As I would expect,” the large silver tabby tom meowed. “Of course, Gorsetail and two of my warriors will escort you to the border at dawn.”

“Thank you,” Blackflame mewed. “Our Clan is most likely very worried about us.”

Skystar nodded thoughtfully. “I won’t ask why a patrol of LeafClan warriors were so close to my territory, however, I would appreciate this not repeating itself. My Clan have been kind this time, as your friend was injured, but the next time things will be different.”

“We understand, Skystar,” Firelight replied. “You won’t have to worry about us this close to your border again.”

“I should hope not,” the BreezeClan leader rumbled, leaving the three LeafClan cats alone.

Blackflame gave a long stretch, yawning. “Well, we should get some rest then. We’ll need the energy for tomorrow.”

“R-Right,” Shadowheart stammered, avoiding his friend’s gazes. “I’ll go back to my nest in Sootfur’s den.”

Firelight’s tail tip twitched. “Not before you eat something,” she argued. “You’ve been sleeping for three days. You need something to eat.”

Before he could protest, Firelight whipped around to grab something from the fresh-kill pile in the center of camp. Blackflame gave a purr of amusement, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“She won’t ever admit it,” he whispered to Shadowheart. “But she was super worried about you. Sootfur had to practically fight tooth and claw to keep her out of the medicine cat den.”

Staring after his friend, Shadowheart knew he could believe it. “I don’t doubt it.”

Blackflame butted Shadowheart’s shoulder affectionately. “Just make sure you eat and gather your strength. I don’t want to lose you.”

Giving a tiny purr, touched by his brother’s words, Shadowheart licked his ear with affection. “I will. You don’t have to worry, I promise.”

A cold breeze blew across the camp, bringing the scent of snow. Shadowheart gazed up at the dove gray sky. Would LeafClan accept them back after being gone for several days? The ominous feeling in his chest felt as dark as the future ahead. With leaf-bare here, and the Clans weakened by hunger, Hawk’s presence cast a feeling on unease on all the Clans. Shadowheart could only hope that he was able to put a stop to Hawk—and Cinder—if he had to.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

The morning brought a cold breeze, and Shadowheart shivered as they left the BreezeClan camp. Gorsetail, the BreezeClan deputy, was in the lead—Shrewfang and Snowflower, two BreezeClan warriors, flanked them on each side. Blackflame yawned as he brushed beside Shadowheart, his eyes drooped with exhaustion. Firelight, however, was wide awake, her every moment cautious and alert.

As they reached the forest line, Gorsetail turned to look at them. “This is as far as we’ll go,” he told them gruffly.

“Yes, thank you,” Shadowheart dipped his head. “I’m sorry for imposing on your Clan like this as well.”

“Just don’t fall off any more cliffs,” the black-and-white tom snorted, leading the two BreezeClan warriors away.

Firelight huffed. “He says that like you had every intention to just go flying off the cliff!”

Blackflame padded ahead. “Who cares? Let’s hunt! I’m starved.”

“Shouldn’t we travel a bit more first? It’s a long walk to camp,” Shadowheart suggested.

“I agree,” Firelight mewed, coming to stand beside him. “We need to get closer to our own territory before we stop. Although,” she gave Shadowheart a pointed look. “We _will_ rest if need be.”

Shadowheart bit back a growl of protest. “I’ll be fine! My head doesn’t hurt at all. Sootfur gave me more herbs just before we left.”

Blackflame’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “I would just listen to her if I were you. After all, she-cat’s know best don’t they?”

Glaring at his brother, Shadowheart just stared ahead. The three cats walked in silence as they covered more ground in the forest. Relishing in the familiar smells of forest, Shadowheart’s heart quickened at the prospect of being home. Even though it had only been a few days, it felt as if they had been away for moons. Firelight sniffed the air, raising her tail.

“Let’s stop to rest here,” she mewed. “I can smell a rabbit scent trail close by. Plus you need to rest.” She added with a pointed look at Shadowheart.

Shadowheart felt a small wave of frustration. “I can hunt too, you know! I told you, I’m fine.”

Firelight ignored his protests, instead turning her gaze on Blackflame. “You stay here with Shadowheart. Too many cats might alert the rabbit.”

Blackflame sat on his haunches with a yawn. “Alright.”

Growling with annoyance, Shadowheart sat beside his brother while Firelight bounded off into the bracken. Blackflame glanced at him out the sides of his eyes, amusement glittering in their silver depths.

“You know, she’s only insisting you rest because she’s afraid you’ll be hurt again,” he told Shadowheart. “When you fell off the cliff, she was horrified. I didn’t think a cat like her was afraid of anything. But then I saw for myself that she fears losing you more than you realize.”

Shadowheart twitched an ear in surprise. It was true that Firelight was braver than most cats. A part of him couldn’t ever imagine his friend full of worry or fear; but then he remembered the moment she thought she was going to be blind, and the fear that came off her in waves. Was he being too hard on her by insisting he not rest?

Blackflame went on, stretching before laying on his belly. “She loves you, you know. Maybe you don’t realize it because of everything going on. But to any other cat, it’s very obvious. So, try not to cause her so much trouble. She doesn’t show it, but she worries about you more than any cat.”

Pelt hot with embarrassment, Shadowheart shifted uncomfortably. “I-I don’t know about love,” he started.

“Oh Shadowheart,” Blackflame gave a snort of amusement. “Any cat can see it. She would follow you to the end of the world if she had to!”

Was that true? Shadowheart wondered. The two of them had been through so much together, and Firelight had always been a supportive friend; willing to help him any way she could. Shadowheart had always been glad to have her by his side. However it never really crossed his mind that she may be in _love_ with him. And what about himself? Did he feel the same way towards her?

He couldn’t deny that he was always glad to have her around. Or that she was definitely a pretty she-cat. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt; on top of feeling very self-conscious with Blackflame watching him. Trying to push the thoughts away for the time being, Shadowheart just laid his head down in his paws.

Blackflame seemed content with this, and simply began to groom himself while they waited for Firelight to return from hunting. Shadowheart had dozed off for sometime, being awoken by the scent of fresh blood nearby. Opening his eyes groggily, he saw the fluffy body of the rabbit Firelight had tracked down. Firelight was sitting beside it, her eyes sparkling with triumph.

“Nice catch!” Blackflame purred. “It’s a pretty plump one too.”

Firelight drew a paw over her ear. “It was pretty easy to catch too. Didn’t even see me coming.”

Stomach rumbling with hunger, Shadowheart slowly sat up. “Looks like it’ll be just enough for the three of us too.”

Firelight pushed it towards him with her paw. “You eat first,” she told him. “You’ll need your strength before we head back home.”

Meeting her gaze, Shadowheart could see that behind her stubborn expression was worry. Blackflame had been right when he said that his friend worried for him a lot; especially after his fall from the cliff. Pelt rippling with self-consciousness, Shadowheart quickly averted his gaze and took a bite from the rabbit. After a few bites, he pushed the rabbit away for them to eat. Once each of them ate their fill, they settled down under a nearby bush. As Shadowheart curled up between his brother and friend, he had never felt more content or safe. Despite everything that had happened, everything that had been going on, Shadowheart knew he could always count on these two cats to have his back. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

Cold air awoke Shadowheart and he was nearly blinded by white light as he opened his eyes. Blackflame and Firelight were still sound asleep, their breath billowing like smoke. Staring curiously outside the bush, Shadowheart blinked away the sensitivity in his eyes as he focused on the strange white coat that covered the forest floor. Carefully climbing over his Clanmates, Shadowheart stepped out into the forest, jumping back in surprise as a cold wetness covered his paws. Gazing up at the sky, which was a gloomy gray, Shadowheart sniffed the air curiously.

The air smelled kind of like rain, but had a coldness to it that Shadowheart did not recognize. Gazing down at the white powder, he realized that this strange substance must be snow. He had heard about it from other cats; particularly the elders. However he had never seen it before; at least not that he remembered.

“Whoa!”

Shadowheart jumped and turned to look behind him. Blackflame had woken up and was staring at the snow with wide, excited eyes. Firelight was stirring beside him, opening her eyes slowly. The black tabby jumped to his paws and dashed out into the snow, squeaking like a kit at the cold. Huffing with both amusement and annoyance, Shadowheart glanced back at Firelight.

“What is that?” She asked, her eyes squinted as they adjusted to the brightness.

Shadowheart tipped his head to one side. “I think it’s snow,” he told her. “I’ve heard the elders complain about it before. Looks like we didn’t make it back home before it came.”

“Come check this out you two!” Blackflame called from outside. His pelt was fluffed out with speckles of white dancing along his fur. Ice covered his whiskers, making him seem like a giant snow cat than a LeafClan warrior.

“Honestly, are you a kit or a warrior?” snorted Firelight, her eyes shining good-humorlessly.

Blackflame leaped around the snow, shaking it off as it clumped into his fur. “It’s _cold_ , but so much _fun_!”

Firelight pushed past Shadowheart as she stepped out into the forest. “We don’t have time to play around. We need to get back to camp before night fall.”

Tail drooping a little, Blackflame shook his fur out again. “Alright, fine. But we should totally make some time to play around when we get back.”

Rolling his eyes, Shadowheart came out to join his two Clanmates as they headed back home. Worry flickered along his pelt as they walked. What would they tell Foxstar? Surely their Clan has been worried about their sudden disappearance? And what would happen when Foxstar learned that BreezeClan had gotten involved? Shuddering at the thought of his angry leader, Shadowheart tried to focus instead on the freshly fallen snow as they walked. His pelt brushing beside Firelight and Blackflame, Shadowheart knew that whatever they faced next, he’d be ready for it.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Snow crunched under Shadowheart’s paws as they headed back home. The forest was still and quiet, a sharp cold breeze chilling his spine. Firelight was in the lead, her ginger pelt like fire among the snow and ice. Blackflame was prancing beside Shadowheart, his ears perked up for any sounds.

_How can he stand this cold?_ Shadowheart wondered bitterly. He hated the cold. The snow had been pretty at first, but now it just felt as though his paws would fall off like chips of ice. Firelight didn’t seem to enjoy it either, her tail twitching irritably. The sooner they were back home, the better. _I want to sleep in my nest for the next moon!_

The scent of fresh LeafClan border markers drifted towards them, and heart leaping with relief, Shadowheart bounded straight across the border towards home. Firelight and Blackflame were right on his heels, snow spraying up in clumps as they ran. Happily Shadowheart pushed through the tunnel to the entrance of camp, surprised to see a mixture of hostile and surprised looks staring at him. Cloudflight was sitting outside the nursery with her kits, and quickly shooed them back inside, a look of disapproval on her face as she gazed at Firelight.

“Where have you been?” Foxstar instantly demanded, bursting from her den.

Flinching back, Shadowheart felt Blackflame push past him to meet Foxstar’s question. “We went to see Cinder.”

_What a mouse-brain!_ Shadowheart hissed at Blackflame, as Foxstar’s eyes narrowed into tiny slits. The cats in the camp were gathered outside the dens now, all watching with wide eyes at the return of their missing warriors. Foxstar jerked her head towards her den, not waiting for a response as she stormed inside. Exchanging a glance with Firelight, Shadowheart followed his leader into her den.

The den was warmer than outside, which Shadowheart felt grateful for after the long trek in the snow. However the icy chill that of Foxstar’s gaze sent shivers up the tom’s spine. Firelight was pressed closely beside him, while Blackflame sat closer to the entrance. Foxstar was in her nest, her amber eyes blazing angrily.

“Do you three have any idea how much trouble you have caused? How much time was wasted on trying to hunt you down?” she snarled, lashing her tail. Blackflame opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly cut off. “No, you don’t. Valuable time was wasted searching for cats who should have known better than to wander off on a whim during _leaf-bare_ of all seasons! Wasted time we could have used to be hunting to keep our Clan strong!”

“I’m sorry!” Shadowheart blurted out, guilt coming off his pelt in waves. “I never intended to drag Blackflame or Firelight into this! I just wanted to see Cinder, and tell her about our brother. I didn’t mean for things to go so wrong.”

Foxstar curled up her lip. “What you _want_ doesn’t matter! The Clan comes first, _always_! I expected you of all cats to have learned that by now! As for you two,” she shot Firelight and Blackflame sharp looks. “They are grown cats. They made their own decisions and will receive the same punishment as you will.”

For once Blackflame looked subdued, his eyes round with shock. “It’s not all Shadowheart’s fault!” he defended. “When we went to find Cinder, I convinced Firelight and Shadowheart to come with me to the twolegplace to see the cats I grew up with. The ones Mole raised me alongside. Then we got caught up in the rogue forest and-”

“ _You what?”_ the snarl in Foxstar’s voice sent Blackflame reeling back as if he were struck. “Are you three completely stupid? Have you _any_ idea why that was irresponsible? What if the rogues were to come here? Or worse! The half-moon was last night! What if Pinefrost or Sleetwhisker were attacked in retaliation? Do you three only think of yourselves? What right do you have to be warriors when all you do are foolish things?”

Shame burned Shadowheart’s ears and he looked down at his paws. He knew Foxstar was right. A good warrior was meant to care for the Clan first, themselves second. That was the code. And yet once again, he had dragged Firelight into breaking it once more for his own selfish reasons. Firelight met Foxstar’s gaze with a hint of defiance, and Shadowheart silently willed for her to keep quiet. To his relief, she just shifted her gaze down to her paws, as Blackflame sunk to the floor of the den like a moping kit.

“I want you three to do apprentice duties until further notice,” Foxstar said after taking a deep breath to calm herself. “As for your apprentices, you may continue to be their mentors; only because they have suffered enough from your lack of being here. Now get out. I have had enough of seeing you two for the day. Blackflame, you will stay here. I have things to ask you.”

Obeying silently, the two cats slunk out of the den tails low. The Clan was still gathered, their eyes both curious, and even sympathetic. Shadowheart raised his chin, not wanting the other cats to take pity on him. He made his choices, and even if they weren’t the right ones, he wanted to face them with some dignity at least. Firelight did the same, meeting the gaze of any cat who dared meet it directly.

“Shadowheart!” Ravenpaw’s excited yell startled him. The black she-cat’s amber eyes were wide with astonishment. “You’re finally back! Everyone was so worried!”

Touching his nose to her ear in greeting, he forced out a purr. “I’m sorry I worried you. We’ll start up your training first thing tomorrow, alright? Maybe we can even bring Larkpaw and Sparrowpaw along too.”

Eyes lighting up, Ravenpaw gave a little hop. “That sounds great! I bet I can catch more prey than them too!”

Firelight looked around. “Where _is_ Sparrowpaw anyways?”

“Oh, she’s out with Brownclaw hunting,” Ravenpaw shrugged. “She’ll be back soon I’m sure. They’ve been gone quite a while now.”

“Who’s her mentor? Me or Brownclaw?” Firelight muttered quietly enough that Ravenpaw didn’t hear.

Shadowheart gently laid his tail on her shoulders in brief support. As he looked up at the camp entrance, the scent of blood wafted through the air. A lot of blood. Pelt spiking with horror, Pinefrost came through covered with blood. She was panting heavily and nearly collapsed in the snow as the ground underneath her died a dark red. Ravenpaw let out a shriek of horror, darting back as Pinefrost looked up at Shadowheart hollowed eyed.

Just behind her, still in the log tunnel, was the lifeless corpse of Sleetwhisker.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

The Clan gathered in shock as Sleetwhisker’s broken body was carried into the center of the clearing. Hollycloud, who had just came back from patrol, let out a wail and rushed to her son’s body. Sagepelt met her there, having already begun to lick the blood from their kit’s fur. Redfur and Silverleaf were gathered as well, solemnly hanging their heads as their parents grieved.

“Where’s Rainfall?” Yellowsky demanded, sweeping her three kits back into the nursery. “He needs to be here.”

A rustling through the tunnel sounded in response. “I just got back from patrol. What is it? What’s going on?” Rainfall asked, before his eyes caught sight of Sleetwhisker lying in the clearing.

A loud wail rang out as he rushed towards him. “What happened? Sleetwhisker! Oh no, Sleetwhisker! Why? Why you? Who did this?”

Shadowheart watched in stunned silence, his heart breaking at the sight of the cats that gathered around their medicine cat’s still, broken body. Pinefrost had gotten back to her paws, staggering over towards Sleetwhisker’s body. It took Shadowheart a moment to realize she was unharmed; that the blood plastering her fur belonged to Sleetwhisker.

“What happened?” Rainfall instantly demanded, his silver eyes blazing. His muscles were tense and his claws was unsheathed. Shadowheart knew that in an instant the gray tabby was ready to go after whatever cat did this to his littermate.

Pinefrost collapsed beside Sleetwhisker, gazing down at him for a long moment. “Hawk.” Was all she said before she closed her eyes and drifted into a strange sleep-like trance.

Blood running cold, Shadowheart felt his chest tighten. Hawk attacked the medicine cats? Why? Was it in retaliation to what he, Firelight, and Blackflame had done a few days ago? Was this all _their_ fault?

For once he hoped to see reassurance in Firelight’s gaze as he looked at her, but he didn’t get that. Instead, the normally feisty she-cat was subdued, her eyes round with grief as she gazed at their dead Clanmate and friend. Ivyfrost gently shooed Yellowsky’s kits back into the nursery as she leaned against her sister; the two of them coming to join the vigil.

Foxstar stood atop the High Oak now, her ginger fur blazing like fire in the setting sun. “It has been made clear to us that Hawk will stoop to low levels to get his revenge,” her voice rang out, steadily shaking. “From this point onward our Clan will not be caught off guard again. Every cat will have two more with them, no cat will leave without the others knowledge. Patrols will be doubled and medicine cats and apprentices are not to be alone outside of camp at any time.”

“And what about Hawk? We can’t let him get away with this!” Rainfall demanded, his hackles raised. “He killed my brother! And I’m going to _shred_ him!”

Foxstar fixed him with an amber glare. “You will do no such thing,” she snapped. “Every cat is angry at this injustice, not just you. We will get our revenge, but for now we must pay our respects to Sleetwhisker so that his spirit is to travel to StarClan in peace tonight. No cat is allowed to leave camp tonight, and that is final. Anyone caught outside will have to deal with _me_ personally.” She added this with a pointed look at Shadowheart.

“Sleetwhisker was a dedicated young medicine cat from the time he was Whispersong’s apprentice,” Foxstar mewed sadly. “He trained Pinefrost well, and I know he will be resting easy in StarClan knowing he has left her behind to look after the Clan he so loved. May StarClan light his path tonight, and may we share tongues with him one last time.”

At the end of her speech, Foxstar climbed down the High Oak to touch her nose to Sleetwhisker’s fur. Nettleleaf limped over with Jayeyes, and Frosttail as they began to clean the young medicine cat’s light gray fur. Ravenpaw rushed out of the medicine cat den then, holding a leaf wrap with chamomile and poppy seeds for Pinefrost, and any other cat who needed them. Shadowheart was surprised to see his apprentice so knowledgeable about herbs, and wondered if maybe, perhaps, he true calling wasn’t to be that of a warrior.

However now was not the time for that. Shadowheart sat a ways off, while the Clan gathered around Sleetwhisker. His long gray fur shone silver in the rising moonlight, and now that he was all cleaned up, looked as if he was nothing more than sleeping. Blackflame joined beside Shadowheart, wrapping his tail in his. Grateful for his brother’s silent support, the two toms watched as their Clanmates shared a silent vigil for their fallen medicine cat. Grief stabbed at his heart like a claw. Shadowheart remembered how kind and committed Sleetwhisker had been to his Clan; but now it was ripped away by Hawk. Yet another thing to be counted against the rogue leader. While they hadn’t trained together, Shadowheart saw Sleetwhisker as a friend; one of the very first cats he had met when he joined LeafClan all those moons ago. And now, now he was gone. Tears blurring his eyes, he sat with his head bowed as the Clan sat vigil; thankful for the warmth of Blackflame as they sat.

 

The next morning Sleetwhisker’s body was carried off for burial, Rainfall insisting to be there to bury his littermate’s body. Blackflame and Shadowheart offered to do the dawn patrol, both having felt guilty over Sleetwhisker’s death. Amberfur, Brownclaw, Snowfoot, Ravenpaw, and Larkpaw were with them; Amberfur temporarily taking over Larkpaw’s mentoring while Hollycloud grieved for Sleetwhisker.

The snow was cold under Shadowheart’s paws, but he ignored it. Nothing felt safe anymore. Hawk had left a permanent sense of unease over the forest, threatening them from the shadows at every turn. Dread came over Shadowheart as he walked. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt that hung over his head; where Sleetwhisker might have made it back alive had he not provoked the rogues with Blackflame and Firelight. Shaking his head, he knew it was too late for regrets. Sleetwhisker was dead. All he could do now was stay with his Clan and protect his Clanmates from Hawk and the rogues.

“Larkpaw, get back here!” Amberfur’s growl snapped Shadowheart out of his thoughts.

The white tom had bounded ahead, the ginger splotches in his fur like fire against the snow. The sounds of a loud bird screech being cut off told Shadowheart that the young tom had tracked down a thrush while on the patrol. Amberfur growled under her breath as she raced after the apprentice. The others quickly followed, in hopes that the young tom wouldn’t get hurt. A loud shriek sent chills up Shadowheart’s spine and he quickly ripped Ravenpaw behind him as he skidded to a halt.

Standing before them a long line of cats, Larkpaw being held under the powerful claws of their leader. Hawk was in the forest. And he was here for war.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

In a flash Shadowheart shoved Ravenpaw back towards camp. Heart thudding heavily in his chest he yowled for her to go and tell Foxstar, before turning to see Amberfur boulder into Hawk to free Larkpaw. The apprentice scrambled out from under the huge rogues claws, and raced back towards camp after his sister. Amberfur was knocked back with a snarl, however, the line of cats didn’t move.

“Bold moves for cats so clearly out-numbered,” Hawk sneered, his yellow gaze locked on Shadowheart and Blackflame. “And I see my useless son is as weak and unprepared as ever.”

Shadowheart snarled. “I’m not your son! You _kidnapped_ me from my _real_ parents!”

A wry smirk crossed Hawk’s muzzle. “And you proved as useless as your mother,” he growled, switching his attention to Blackflame. “ _You_ , however, have potential. So tell me, why don’t you join us? It will be much more worth your while.”

Blackflame stiffened, his eyes wide with shock at the sudden praise. Shadowheart looked from his brother to Hawk. The black tabby was quiet, his eyes narrowed into an expression Shadowheart couldn’t make out. After a few moments, Blackflame stepped to stand right before Hawk, his head raised high.

“You ask me to join you?” his voice was a dangerous quiet. “After you killed my mother and separated me from my home? After you killed so many innocent cats, and after all the work Mole did to save me from your claws?”

“Mole!” Hawk snorted contemptuously. “He was always a coward. It’s only by some chance that you turned out with something worth keeping around.”

Blackflame unsheathed his claws, silver eyes flashing. “Mole was not a coward! He was a good cat, better than you could ever hope to be!” He thrust his muzzle into Hawk’s with a challenge. “No. I won’t be joining you. My heart belongs to the Clans; my home. I will never betray them like you have, no matter what promises you make me.”

Snarling with fury, Hawk shoved Blackflame backwards. “Then die!”

As if on que, the rogues broke their line and charged straight into the small patrol. Shadowheart was bouldered over by a scraggly gray tom, and let out a yowl of fury as they scored their claws across his side. Amberfur was nearby, fighting off two large rogue toms while Brownclaw and Snowfoot fought side by side. Blackflame writhed under Hawk’s claws, before raking his hind paws across the huge tom’s belly to break free from his grip. Shadowheart did the same with the tom he was facing, rushing to Amberfur’s aid against the two rogues. More cats seemed to swarm the clearing, before they broke the line and headed straight for the camp. To Shadowheart’s horror, Cinder was among them, leading the way; Leaf at her side.

Caterwauls could be heard in the distance, obvious that the patrol Ravenpaw had been sent to gather had met the rogues halfway. Desperately out-numbered, Shadowheart fought with every inch of his being as he slashed at rogue after rogue. Doubling back to help his Clanmates, Shadowheart raced through the throng of battling cats in hopes that he could find both Pinefrost and Firelight. To his relief, Pinefrost was off to the side with bundles of herbs, while Firelight fought off any rogue that dared approach. Screeches from camp caught his attention and he bolted through the entrance. Jayeyes, the LeafClan elder, was being dragged across the camp by Dune while Nettleleaf and Frosttail fought hard against the other rogues that had them cornered.

Throwing himself at Dune, Shadowheart sunk his claws into the large tom’s neck. Dune let go of Jayeyes, who crumpled into a heap on the ground, and swung to shake Shadowheart off. The two toms rolled across the ground, before breaking apart. Shadowheart faced Dune, his hackles raised in defiance.

“So the little warrior has come out to play,” Dune sneered, his one eye shining with malice.

Shadowheart met his gaze just as angrily. “Just in time to take your other eye you stinking badger!” he taunted, before leaping at Dune again.

As they fought, Shadowheart heard the tunnel crack as the rogues stormed the camp. _We’re being overrun!_ Panic seared through his pelt as he struggled to fight Dune off. _We have to protect the kits and elders!_ His instincts strongly pushed him to protect his Clan, but Dune had made it nearly impossible to break free from his grip. Pinned down under the one eyed tom, Shadowheart spat angrily at him. Before he could sink his teeth into Shadowheart’s neck, a flash of silver sent the huge tom spiraling to the ground.

“Sagepelt!” Shadowheart gasped, getting to his paws quickly.

Sagepelt sent strong blows to Dune’s flanks before turning to look at him. “Quickly! Go help Longwhisker’s patrol! I’ll take care of things here!”

Reluctant to leave his former mentor, Shadowheart dipped his head and quickly dashed off to find Longwhisker. The LeafClan deputy was fighting a white-and-black tom Shadowheart knew as Spike, while Lionclaw and Foxstar fought nearby side to side. Hawk shoved cats out of his way as he went for Foxstar, and Shadowheart rushed to block him off. Hawk snarled and grabbed Shadowheart’s throat in his jaws, throwing him aside. Rolling across the ground, stunned, Shadowheart struggled to get back to his paws. Foxstar turned just in time to see Hawk coming and the two leaders locked into battle. Bruised, bleeding, and battered, Shadowheart shakily got back up and rushed over towards them desperate to save his leader.

A loud yowl sounded then from across the river. In a complete turn around, a large patrol of ReedClan warriors were headed across the river to LeafClan’s aid! Shadowheart stared in disbelief as the sleek river warriors swarmed the masses of rogues that had overrun the LeafClan cats. The battle was even now, every cat fighting hard to drive out the other. Stonetail rushed over to Blackflame, who was busily fighting beside Sandpool. Once he was assured one of his kits were okay, he ran over towards Shadowheart, who was still half-stunned.

“Are you okay?” he demanded instantly. “Where are you hurt?”

Shadowheart shook his head wearily. “I’m okay! What about you? Where did you guys come from?”

Stonetail nudged Shadowheart forward. “We could hear the battle from our camp. So Icestar ordered us to come and help. No matter what rivalries we have, Hawk will always be the number one enemy to us all.”

After that, his father took off to fight a nearby rogue. Shadowheart shook off the last of his weariness to find Cinder. If his sister was here, was she truly here to drive out LeafClan? Would she really fight against her own kin? He had to know once and for all just what side his sister was willing to take.

Cinder wasn’t hard to find. The dark gray she-cat was wrestling with Mudspeck—a ReedClan warrior—and had managed to send the she-cat howling away from scratches to her flanks. Shadowheart quickly cornered his littermate, his eyes burning with questions.

“Cinder!”

Turning to face him with blazing blue eyes, Cinder hissed. “What are you doing? Get out of my way, Shadowheart!”

Shadowheart didn’t budge, lashing his tail. “No! Cinder how can you do this? How can you attack your own kin? Hawk isn’t our father! Why won’t you accept that?”

“Accept what?” Cinder snarled, her ears flat. “I know the truth you idiot! What do I care? You _chose_ your path and I have chosen mine! And it’s to fight alongside the rogues! Now get out of my way or I’ll have to fight you too!”

Heart breaking, Shadowheart steadied himself as he blocked her path. “Then you leave me no choice! I’ll fight you and knock some sense into your head once and for all!”


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Cinder’s eyes were full of disbelief and fury as she faced Shadowheart. The screeches of the cats had faded into the back of Shadowheart’s mind. Bracing himself, he was about to leap at his sister when Stonetail suddenly darted between them.

“Stop!” he yowled, his eyes wide with distress.

“Who are you?” Cinder snarled, her eyes pinned back. “Get out of the way!”

Stonetail stared at Shadowheart in disbelief. “She’s your sister! Why were you about to attack her?” Before Shadowheart could defend himself, his father turned to look at Cinder. “So you’re Cinder?”

Cinder twitched an ear, her eyes wary. “What’s that to you?”

“So it’s true!” Stonetail’s eyes lit up. “Cinder, oh, my precious daughter...what have those rogues done to you? Won’t you come home, where you belong?”

“Daughter?” Cinder’s voice was harsh, the coldness returned to her ice blue eyes. “I have no parents. I already told Shadowheart. I have no family. I belong to the rogues now! Now get out of my way!”

Slashing at Stonetail, she shoved past him and Shadowheart as she dashed into the throng of cats. Stonetail stared after her, devastation clear across his face. Wanting to comfort his father, Shadowheart stepped forward to be close to him but was quickly snapped back to the battle when he heard Firelight’s screech. Spinning around, he saw that Leaf had her pinned under her claws while Pinefrost looked on helplessly. Dashing to her rescue, he slammed into Leaf and the two toms locked into battle as they tumbled across the snowy ground. Clawing at Leaf’s belly with his hind legs, Shadowheart sunk his teeth into the rogue’s foreleg. Letting out a screech of pain, Leaf let go and leaped back, blood oozing from the bite on his leg. Snarling he stepped forward to keep fighting, only to stop when the yowls of retreat from the rogues rang across the clearing. Shooting a hostile glare at Shadowheart, Leaf turned and limped off after his companions as they all fled the clearing; a few LeafClan and ReedClan warriors giving chase.

Panting heavily, Shadowheart looked around the clearing. Blood had stained the once bright white snow a dark crimson, and a few cats lay motionless while the others who fought bore nasty battle wounds. Shadowheart glanced back at Firelight, relieved to see that aside from some nasty scratches, she was mostly unharmed. Stonetail was already with his own Clanmates, helping a few of them to their paws. Blackflame was over by Sandpool, scratches oozing on his flanks as the she-cat helped to lead him back towards camp. Glad to see that his brother and father were also okay, he rushed off back to camp in hopes that the rogues hadn’t caused too much destruction to his home.

The camp was in tatters, evidence of fighting in every inch of the clearing. Frosttail let out a low wail as she sat beside Jayeyes, the elder lay in a crumpled heap as Dune had left him—clearly dead. Nettleleaf sat beside her denmate, her eyes soft with sadness and sympathy. Cloudflight and Yellowsky stood outside the nursery, their eyes wild with fight as they looked around for any rogue that dare come towards the nursery. Over by the warriors den, Shadowheart could see a tear in the brambles that covered it. There was one last cat he had to know was okay, the one who had saved him from Dune earlier.

As he approached where he saw him last, he stumbled over something. Letting out a shriek of horror, he saw it was Sagepelt, blood oozing heavily from his flank as he barely breathed. The blood flowed under Shadowheart’s paws as he rushed to his mentor’s side, pressing his paws across the gash to try and stop the blood from pouring out.

“...Shadowheart?” the barely audible rasp came from Sagepelt as his eyes flickered open.

“Don’t talk!” Shadowheart urged him, panic rising in his throat as he frantically tried to keep his paws from slipping on Sagepelt’s blood. “Pinefrost will be here soon and then you’ll be okay, alright?”

Sagepelt’s eyes closed for a brief moment, before opening again. “This wound is fatal, Shadowheart. I…I will be with Sleetwhisker in StarClan soon.”

Shadowheart tensed, pressing harder to keep the blood from coming. “No! No you won’t! I won’t let you die! You _can’t_ die!”

Coughing slightly, Sagepelt struggled to lift his head. “Shadowheart…” he rasped, his voice crackling with effort. “I’ve lost too much blood...StarClan has called to me...you have to let go.”

“No! Sagepelt, please don’t leave me!” Shadowheart pleaded, his body trembling. “What about Hollycloud? And Rainfall, Redfur, and Silverleaf? You have to stay here! We need you _here_!”

Sagepelt gazed at him, his eyes full of love. “You were always a good apprentice...” he breathed out. “I...I always thought of you as one of my own. Shadowheart, you have a great future ahead of you. And I will watch from StarClan always...”

As he drifted off, Shadowheart continued to press on his wound. “No! No! No! You won’t die! You can’t die! I won’t let you die!”

The sounds of his cries must have caught the attention of his Clanmates while they filed back into camp. Firelight and Blackflame watched from afar, their eyes full of shock and sadness, while Foxstar yelled for Pinefrost. Shadowheart was scarcely aware of any of it, too busy trying to push the blood back into Sagepelt’s wound, his paws stained heavily with his blood. Pinefrost was at his side quickly, carrying a wad of different herbs, but stopped as she gazed at Sagepelt’s broken body.

“What are you doing?” Shadowheart demanded, turning on his friend. “He’s dying! Can’t you see he’s dying! Do _something!_ ”

Pinefrost met his gaze with soft sympathy. “Shadowheart, he…he rests with StarClan now. I’m so sorry.”

Despair filled Shadowheart’s chest and he let out a defiant snarl. “No! He isn’t gone yet! See? I’ve been keeping the blood from coming out! He’s still alive! He-”

“Shadowheart!” Firelight’s voice broke him off. She approached him, her eyes steady. “Shadowheart, he’s gone. There’s nothing we can do.”

Tears blurring his vision, he looked back down at Sagepelt. His former mentor was still and his breathing has stopped. His eyes had a glossy film over them as he stared blankly ahead. Sagepelt was dead.

Letting out a wail, he buried his face into his flank. Pinefrost rested her tail across his shoulders, and the camp was covered in an eerie silence. Shadowheart found it so hard to believe his former mentor was the dead. The kind, caring, and wise warrior that welcomed him so warmly when he first came to LeafClan was gone; in the stars with the other great warriors before him. No cat had made him feel so welcome, so loved. For the longest time Shadowheart looked up to Sagepelt. The gentle warrior was always so reliable and accepting. When he returned to LeafClan, he was the first to welcome back Shadowheart with an understanding gaze. And now, now that was gone. Shadowheart would never see him again. Dune had taken that from him. Eyes burning, he looked up a fire burning in his heart.

_I will make that snake heart pay,_ Shadowheart vowed, unsheathing his blood stained claws. _I will make him regret this day if it’s the last thing I do._


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Shadowheart stared outside the warriors’ den, watching the camp as they went through their daily routines. It had been a few days since the attack by the rogues, and the Clan suffered two other casualties in the battle—Longwhisker and Jayeyes. Foxstar had announced Alderleaf as the Clan’s new deputy just before moonhigh the day of Longwhisker’s death, and had since been filling his new role to the best of his abilities.

He looked towards the apprentices’ den, where Lynxkit, Leopardkit, and Tigerkit—made apprentices only yesterday—rushed out to meet their mentors. Time had steadily started to move forward, but Shadowheart felt trapped. Sagepelt’s death haunted him every night since, and no matter how much he cleaned his paws he still felt the sticky feeling of blood between his claws. His mate, Hollycloud, had grieved heavily over his death. Their three remaining kits—Rainfall, Redfur, and Silverleaf—grieved just as well, but tried their best to move on.

Guilt prickled Shadowheart’s paw pads. Was it really okay for him to grieve perhaps even worse than Sagepelt’s actual kin? They had already lost Sleetwhisker to Hawk, and now so soon after his death, Sagepelt. He had put a break on Ravenpaw’s training as well, hoping to give his apprentice some time to grieve over the death of her father, Longwhisker. Even then, his apprentice and her littermates had started to move on despite the loss of their father. So was it right for Shadowheart to feel so desolate and full of bitter regret? After all, it had been _his_ fault Sagepelt was even dead. He left him to face Dune alone instead of fighting his own battle with the one-eyed rogue.

Movement from the nursery caught his attention; Ivyfrost and Yellowsky emerging outside with Yellowsky’s three kits—Volekit, Batkit, and Mousekit. Ivyfrost had moved into the nursery earlier that day, expecting Snowfoot’s kits, and the two sisters had since been inseparable. Resentment burned under his pelt as he thought of his own littermates, Cinder and Blackflame. Cinder had refused to leave the rogues, and Blackflame had barely spent any time with Shadowheart since the battle; instead spending his spare time with Sandpool instead. Shadowheart felt abandoned by his own kin, and with his own father in another Clan, he couldn’t help but feel more alone than ever.

Feeling tired, Shadowheart slowly sulked over towards the medicine cat den. Perhaps Pinefrost could give him advice on his conflicting feelings. As he reached the hollow log, he nearly crashed into Ravenpaw; who was carrying a mouthful of wet moss. The small black she-cat smelled of different herbs, and her eyes were wide with surprised as she faced Shadowheart.

“What are you doing?” Shadowheart tipped his head curiously.

Ravenpaw dropped the wet moss and dipped her head in greeting. “I was helping Pinefrost with some of her duties,” as if embarrassed, she quickly averted his gaze. “I-I should have told you sooner...we could have went on patrol or something...”

Shadowheart shook his head. “It’s okay,” What had gotten into his apprentice? He wondered. “We can do a patrol later or tomorrow.”

Dipping her head, Ravenpaw quickly scooped up the moss and scampered off towards the elder’s den. Putting his apprentice’s weird behavior out of his mind a moment, he padded into the medicine cat den. Pinefrost was sitting near her nest, sorting out different herbs in the ledges along the wall.

“Hmm...this chamomile is getting pretty stale, maybe I can go out to get more later,” she mumbled to herself.

Stepping a bit closer, he called out. “Pinefrost?”

“Hmm? Oh, Shadowheart!” she mewed, snapped out of her thoughts. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there. What’s wrong?”

Shadowheart sighed, sitting down. “I need advice.”

Pinefrost had a knowing gaze in her eyes as she faced him. “Is this about Sagepelt? Or Ravenpaw?”

“Ravenpaw?” Shadowheart gave her a bemused look. “Why would I need advice on my apprentice?”

The medicine cat’s eyes clouded. “So she hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?” Shadowheart demanded, his pelt prickled. What had he missed? Did it have something to do about her demeanor earlier?

Pinefrost blinked and shook her head. “Oh, it’s nothing. That’s something you should ask her yourself. What did you want advice on?” she added, quickly changing the conversation.

Making a note to speak to Ravenpaw later, Shadowheart just looked down at his paws. “I’ve been having a lot of nightmares about Sagepelt’s death. I just feel so lost right now...like I don’t really fit in here.”

“His death has been hard on you,” there was sympathy in Pinefrost’s voice. “Every cat knows how much he meant to you. But why would you not feel welcome here in LeafClan?”

Shadowheart dug his claws into the ground. “Cinder is with Hawk back in the gorge. My father is in another Clan, while my mother is dead. Then Blackflame, he’s barely been around since the battle. I feel...alone.”

Pinefrost frowned. “Have you tried to talk to Blackflame? He may not realize-”

“Why should I?” Shadowheart grumbled, cutting her off. “If he’s too busy with some she-cat what should I care?”

“Now that’s not very fair,” Pinefrost scolded him gently. “Blackflame is finding his place in this Clan just like you had to. Even if you don’t know your place yourself, you are a LeafClan warrior. Blackflame still has yet to really prove himself.”

Shadowheart stared down at his paws, frustrated. “But he didn’t get a cat killed!” he snapped, lashing his tail. “Sagepelt is _dead_ because of _me_! I shouldn’t have left him alone with Dune! I should have stayed there with him!”

Pinefrost gently placed one paw on his. “That’s not true, Shadowheart. Sagepelt died like any true warrior would. Don’t take away from his sacrifice by saying these things. Dune may have been the one who killed him, but that doesn’t make it your fault. Because of Sagepelt, you’re here and alive. You were able to fight to protect your Clanmates. He will always be remembered by his Clanmates as a brave and noble warriors. Don’t take that away from them, or yourself.”

“I wish I could really believe that,” Shadowheart trembled, looking up at his friend. “But no matter what anyone says, I still feel so guilty. And now, I just feel trapped here.”

Pinefrost nodded in understanding. “Perhaps talking to Hollycloud could help ease your mind. She may have lost her mate, but she is a gentle she-cat. If you talk to her about this, she may be able to relieve some of your guilt.”

“But talking to his kin?” Shadowheart asked, lowering his gaze. “How can I even face her?”

“She will understand,” Pinefrost urged. “Of all cats, she will be the easiest to speak to about Sagepelt. Trust me.”

Feeling uncertain, Shadowheart got to his paws. “Thank you Pinefrost. I...I’ll try.”

Leaving the medicine cat den, he searched out for his apprentice first. What Pinefrost had said troubled him, and he wanted to clear his mind of any more worries before approaching Hollycloud. Ravenpaw was leaving the elder’s den, when she noticed him. Gesturing with his tail for her to come closer, he tipped his head to the side.

“Ravenpaw,” he started, trying to find the right words. “If you’re done with the elders, I’d like you to come with me.”

Ravenpaw nodded, a flash of guilt in her eyes. “O-Okay.”

Leading the way out of camp, Shadowheart padded through the snow with Ravenpaw trailing behind. The forest was quiet and the snow nearly blinded him as the sun danced along the banks. Finding a place to speak with his apprentice, Shadowheart guided her by an old oak tree. He settled down at the base of it, waiting for Ravenpaw to get comfortable.

“So,” he began carefully. “Pinefrost told me there was something you needed to talk to me about?”

Ravenpaw nodded sullenly, staring at her paws. “I...I wanted to tell you sooner. But I was worried because you were so upset about Sagepelt’s death. I didn’t want to upset you more.”

Shadowheart tipped his head, trying to keep his anxiety at bay. “Why would I be upset? Is something wrong?”

“I really appreciate everything you’ve taught me so far,” she murmured, lifting her gaze to meet his. Guilt was clear on her expression as she continued. “You’ve been such a great mentor but I...I don’t want to be a warrior.”

“What?” Shadowheart stared at her surprised. “What else could you be but a warrior?”

Ravenpaw met his gaze certainly. “Shadowheart, I want to be a medicine cat. I mean,” she looked down. “I always did. Before...I couldn’t be because we already had two of them. But now, now I can be. Oh Shadowheart, I’m so sorry. I know I’ve let you down.”

Despite the pain of losing his apprentice, Shadowheart forced himself to speak clearly. While it was true that he was disappointed at Ravenpaw never becoming a warrior, he couldn’t bring himself to truly be upset. “You haven’t let me down,” he told her gently. “You found where your place truly is. I could never fault you for that. I’m your mentor, Ravenpaw; I just want you to be the best you can be. And if that’s becoming a medicine cat, then I will always support you.”

Visibly relaxing, Shadowheart could tell how heavily this must have weighed on the young cat’s mind. Ravenpaw touched her nose to his. “Thank you Shadowheart. This means so much to hear you feel that way.”

“Go and tell Pinefrost the news,” he urged her. “I want to hear a full report when you get back from the Moonpuddle during half-moon!”

Purring Ravenpaw bounced on her paws. “I will! See you later then!”

Watching his apprentice run off, Shadowheart felt regret pierce his heart. What he told Ravenpaw was true; but it didn’t hurt any less. Deciding to head back to camp, he made his way through the snow slowly. A flash of ginger caught his attention and he saw Firelight chasing a vole along the river bank. He watched her quietly as she managed to stun the small rodent before catching it. Shadowheart couldn’t help but admire his friend’s skills as a warrior, despite her smaller size.

“Nice catch!” he called, approaching her.

Firelight looked up from her catch. “Oh, there you are Shadowheart. I was looking for you just a bit ago, but I figured you left camp by yourself.”

Shadowheart gave a nod. “I was speaking to Ravenpaw just now. She...She decided she wants to be a medicine cat.”

“That’s great!” Firelight’s eyes flashed with surprise. “Although, I’m sure that’s a pretty tough blow for you.”

“I’m happy for her,” Shadowheart told her, avoiding her gaze. “She’ll make a great medicine cat some day.”

Firelight playfully batted at his muzzle. “Cheer up! I know things have been rough lately, but it’ll get better.”

“How would you know?” Shadowheart growled, annoyed. “Your mentor is still alive. And your father is not only in the same Clan as you, but deputy now.”

An irritated expression crossed her muzzle. “Don’t get angry with me, Shadowheart. You aren’t the only cat around here whose lost someone.”

Shadowheart met her gaze, his frustration starting to bubble over. “I know that! But to just cheer up? Did you forget how much Sagepelt meant to me? Or what a toll this has taken on me?”

“How could I forget?” Firelight growled scathingly. “You’ve constantly complained about it the past few days! You forget that everyone else is doing what they can to move on, to do what is best for the Clan. You constantly mope around instead of really doing anything, and everyone has been nice enough to put up with it!” She lashed her tail. “But I’m _done_ putting up with it! Maybe you should start thinking about what’s more important, instead of whining about yourself for once!”

Shadowheart snarled as Firelight turned her back on him and stormed off into camp. Feeling even worse now, he sulkily stared out over the river. What would any cat understand about what he’s going through? His parents selfishly caused all of this, Hawk just being the main catalyst. If they had not broken the warrior code, none of this would have happened. Shadowheart stared into the cold river, flattening his ears. Did he truly believe that? He didn’t know anymore.

“Shadowheart?” a quiet voice mewed from behind him.

Turning to see Hollycloud, he struggled to meet her gaze. “Hello, Hollycloud.”

“I thought I would find you here,” she murmured, coming to sit beside him.

Shadowheart stared at the black she-cat in surprise. “You were looking for me?”

Hollycloud nodded, staring across the river. “When I saw Firelight storm into camp, I thought that I might find you nearby. You two argued, didn’t you?”

Feeling uncomfortable sharing with her, Shadowheart just stared down at his paws. Hollycloud went on, “I thought so. You know, Sagepelt always enjoyed watching the river from here.”

Grief for his mentor gripped his heart like claws. “He did?”

“Yes. We would come here often to watch the river together,” Hollycloud murmured, her voice full of sadness.

“I’m so sorry,” Shadowheart admitted quietly. “He shouldn’t have died.”

Hollycloud turned her soft green gaze on him. “No one should ever die in pointless battles,” she agreed. “However Sagepelt died a brave warrior protecting his Clan. My kits and I will always remember him that way. Both as a kind and wise cat, but also as a loving mate and father.”

Shadowheart met her gaze, feeling himself tremble. “But I left him to die. He would still be here if he hadn’t had to save me.”

“Nonsense,” Hollycloud chided softly, wrapping her tail around him as if he was a small kit. “Sagepelt may have saved you, but the only cat responsible for his death is the rogue who killed him. He loved you, Shadowheart. He always wanted you to find your place within the Clan and be happy. So if he saw you blaming yourself like this...well, he would be very sad.”

Leaning into the she-cat, Shadowheart stared into the river. “I just…wish he wasn’t the one that died.”

“I do too,” Hollycloud admitted quietly. “After losing Sleetwhisker, it has been hard on myself and my kits. Despite that, we find comfort in knowing that they are together in StarClan. I will always love Sagepelt, and I know one day we will meet again. No matter how much I grieve, I can’t bring him back; I can only move forward, as that is what he would have wanted.”

“You’re not angry with the cat who killed him?” Shadowheart asked, feeling his own anger towards Dune for Sagepelt’s unjust murder.

Hollycloud shook her head, closing her eyes. “Of course not. What good would come of it? Sagepelt was killed defending his Clan and those who mattered most to him. Death shouldn’t always lead to us feeling nothing but sadness or bitter regret. All it does it make us say or do foolish things, the exact opposite of what he would want. Instead, I want to live each day to it’s fullest and making up for what he left behind. I want my kits and their kits to know just how great of a warrior he was. I don’t want anyone to forget just how much he loved LeafClan, and the cats within it.”

Admiration for the gentle queen’s resilience despite all the pain she was in lit a small light of hope in Shadowheart’s chest. If the cat who loved Sagepelt the most could put her own grief aside to do what she needed to do, couldn’t he do the same? He lifted his head to look at her. For the first time in the past few days, he began to slowly feel at peace with his mentor’s death.

“Thank you, Hollycloud,” he mewed softly. “For everything.”

Hollycloud purred and got to her paws. “You will always be welcome to come to me with your troubles, Shadowheart.”

Touching his nose briefly to the black queen, Shadowheart watched her pad away into the forest. Staring up at the pale blue sky, Shadowheart thought for just a brief moment that Sagepelt was beside him; urging him to go on. _I will never forget you, that I promise._


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Shadowheart smelled the air as he followed his Clanmates through the snow-filled forest. In the past half-moon, Leaf-bare hit the Clans hard and snow filled every crevice. The crunching of snow underpaw echoed through the trees, weak sunlight shimmering through their barren branches.

“We’ll be lucky to catch anything with the snow like this,” Sandpool muttered, shifting through the snow with her nose.

Blackflame looked up at the pale gray sky. “Prey has to come out eventually. And we’ll be waiting for it when it does.”

“Hopefully it does soon!” complained Sparrowpaw, hopping through a snow drift to stand beside her mentor, Firelight. “The snow clings to my fur worse than burrs!”

“You look like a sheep!” Blackflame teased, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Sandpool nudged him. “Hush!” there was laughter in her mew.

Shadowheart watched them, and felt a little prick of jealously. Why did everything seem so easy for his brother? He fit into the Clan almost instantly, and was becoming a capable warrior. Shadowheart knew it was wrong to feel this way about his littermate, and that he should be happy for him, but something kept him from doing so.

Snow splashed up in the air suddenly, and Firelight was like a bolt of fire against the white landscape. The brown tail of a squirrel bobbed frantically as it dashed up a nearby tree. Firelight was on it in an instant, leaping up the tree trunk and sinking her teeth into its tail. It let our a cry of alarm as the two of them crashed to the ground below. Firelight quickly finished it off with a quick nip to its neck, before carrying the squirrel back to the patrol.

“That was amazing!” Sparrowpaw squeaked, bouncing up to her mentor excitedly. “That squirrel didn’t stand a chance!”

Blackflame nodded. “Brilliant catch as always.”

“It’s nice and plump too,” Sandpool purred approvingly. “Yellowsky and Ivyfrost will love this.”

Shadowheart met Firelight’s gaze awkwardly. “Yeah, it was a nice catch.” He muttered, flinching when Firelight shot him a glare before dropping the squirrel and burying it.

Turning away from them, she called to Sparrowpaw. “Sparrowpaw, why don’t you try hunting near the hollow ravine?” she suggested. “Meet back here in a little while okay?”

“O-Okay!” Sparrowpaw mewed a bit nervously, glancing at Shadowheart. She quickly skittered off to hunt, Firelight going in the opposite direction.

Feeling miserable, Shadowheart just held back a sigh. He still hadn’t made up with Firelight since their argument by the river, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to make up with her. He knew simply apologizing wouldn’t be good enough, but what else was there

“Still having your lovers quarrel eh, Shadowheart?” his brother teased, only to be chided by Sandpool.

Sandpool shooed Blackflame away, calling back to him. “We’re going to try hunting by the river. We’ll meet back up here later!”

Too annoyed to respond, Shadowheart just stalked off away from them. Tail dragging in the snow, he halfheartedly listened for any sounds of prey. For the past half-moon, he felt alone. Pinefrost was too busy training Ravenpaw—his former apprentice—and Firelight was still angry with him. Meanwhile, Blackflame spent more time with Sandpool than he did him. Glancing up, he saw a thrush pecking at the snow just up ahead. Trying to focus on catching prey for the Clan, he slowly crept along the snow. As he went to pounce, snow flung forward, alerting the bird to his presence. Hissing angrily he tried to leap up to grab it, but just missed it.

“Mouse-dung!” he spat, kicking at the snow angrily. _Sagepelt taught you better than that! What are you doing?_ He thought to himself scathingly.

A new scent drifted into his nose and he blinked, distracted. _Fox!_ Pelt prickling he gazed around warily. The scent was fairly fresh, which meant the red-furred creature wasn’t too far away. Twitching his nose in the direction it came from, he nearly froze in panic. _Firelight went off in that direction!_

Pushing aside his fear, Shadowheart rushed off in the direction of the fox stench. As he burst through some brambles, he found the fox. Firelight was cornered against an oak tree, her eyes wide as she snarled defiantly at the larger creature. Not waiting to give the fox a chance to strike, Shadowheart lunged forward. He landed on the fox’s back, and clung on tightly.

“Go and get help!” Shadowheart yowled, struggling to keep his grip as the fox snarled and bit as him angrily

Firelight dashed forward, biting at the fox’s legs. “Like I’d do that!” she hissed at him.

Leaping off the fox’s back, Shadowheart swiped at its muzzle. Firelight sunk her teeth into one of the fox’s hing legs, while Shadowheart slashed at its face. Unable to keep up with the two warriors, the fox let out a frustrated snarl and pelted off back into the woods. Breathing heavily, Shadowheart glanced over to see if Firelight was unharmed.

Relief was quickly flooded with irritation. “Why didn’t you go and get help?” he snapped.

“Oh and leave you to be eaten by a fox? Oh thanks, maybe I should have!” she spat back, ears flat.

Meeting his friend’s furious blue gaze, he felt his irritation fade. Firelight did the same thing Shadowheart would have done. How could he really be made at her for that?

“Look, I’m sorry,” Shadowheart began, the words tumbling out. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Not today or by the river. You’re right, I’ve been too busy feeling sorry for myself. No wonder you got sick of me.”

Firelight snorted. “You got that right! But,” she flicked her tail. “I should have been more understanding. I’m sorry too.”

Feeling relieved to put their argument behind them, Shadowheart just gave a grateful nod. “It’s okay. Thanks, Firelight.”

“Firelight! Shadowheart!” Blackflame’s yowl came from afar.

Turning to look, Shadowheart could make out his brother’s black tabby pelt nearby. Sandpool wasn’t too far behind, her eyes wide.

“We heard yowling! What happened? Are you okay?” Blackflame asked, sniffing at them both carefully.

Firelight stepped away from him. “We’re fine. A fox ambushed me while I was hunting, but we managed to chase it off.”

“By yourselves?” Sandpool stared at them in amazement. “And neither of you are hurt?”

Shadowheart shook his head. “No. Although, we should get moving. I want to let Foxstar know that there’s a hungry fox lurking in our borders.”

Firelight suddenly bristled. “Oh! Sparrowpaw! I have to go make sure she’s alright!”

Stepping aside to let Firelight dash off, Shadowheart followed Blackflame and Sandpool back towards the area they started in. Digging up Firelight’s squirrel, the three cats quickly made it back towards camp. Foxstar was laying on top the Highoak, her ginger pelt glowing brightly in the weak sunlight. Shadowheart left the squirrel to Sandpool and Blackflame, calling out to Foxstar.

“Hm? Shadowheart?” the LeafClan leader blinked at him from dozing eyes. “What is it?”

“There’s a fox on our territory,” he told her. “It ambushed us while we were out hunting. We fought it off, but I’m not sure if it’s gone.”

Foxstar quickly sat up. “A fox? Are you injured?”

Shadowheart shook his head. “No, we managed to escape any injury.”

“Did I hear a fox attacked you?” Ravenpaw rushed over from the nursery. She instantly sniffed Shadowheart over for any injuries.

Shadowheart gently nudged her away. “I’m fine, honest. No one was hurt fortunately.”

“You’re fine when I say you are,” she scolded, still checking him over.

When did his former apprentice become so bossy? As she looked him over, he silently remarked how quickly she was learning under Pinefrost. Pride bubbled up in his chest for the small black she-cat. _She’ll make a great medicine cat one day!_

Ravenpaw finished checking him over, before tilting her head. “Looks like you made it out without any wounds,” she sighed in relief. “I’m glad.”

“Where was the fox last seen?’ Foxstar asked, Alderleaf at her heels.

“If you’re asking about the fox, it was last seen close to the big oak tree,” mewed Firelight, returning to camp with Sparrowpaw beside her.

Signaling the cats closest to her with her tail, Foxstar issued her orders. “I want you to sweep the border and make sure the fox is gone, understood?”

“I’ll make sure of it,” Alderleaf promised, leading Softstep, Timberfall, and Dawnrise through the camp entrance.

“Shadowheart! Firelight!” called Blackflame from beside the fresh-kill pile. “Come join us!”

Happy to rest his paws, Shadowheart grabbed a mouse from the pile and settled beside Blackflame. Firelight joined shortly after, having picked a shrew for herself. The cats ate in a comfortable silence, before Sandpool glanced up at the gray sky.

“Who do you think will be chosen for the gathering tonight?” she mewed.

Firelight snorted. “Who cares about that? I’m more concerned about what ReedClan will say about the battle with the rogues.”

“I’m curious too,” Blackflame agreed. He gave a happy purr. “I’ll just be happy to see Stonetail again if I get to go.”

Thinking of his father, Shadowheart murmured an agreement. However his thoughts drifted to Cinder and their previous encounter. If Stonetail had not intervened, the two of them would have fought. Did he really have it in him to fight his own kin? Just what could he do to make his sister see sense? Or, the thought was like a dark cloud in his mind, was Cinder too late for any help?

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highoak!” Foxstar’s voice cut through Shadowheart’s gloomy thoughts.

Amberfur, squeezed out of the nursery with Yellowsky and her three kits bundled at her paws. Ivyfrost poked out from the shadows, while Rainfall, Silverleaf, and Redfur looked up from their conversation near the warriors’ den. All of the apprentices stopped their play fight and looked up alert, while the elders gathering at the entrance to their den. Cloudflight, Lionclaw, Hollycloud, Snowfoot, and Brownclaw gathered underneath to the Highoak to listen to Foxstar while Pinefrost and Ravenpaw sat nearby.

“The gathering is tonight, so I am choosing which cats will come. Get some rest if your name is called,” the LeafClan leader’s voice rang out clearly through the camp. “Cloudflight, Lionclaw, Hollycloud, Snowfoot, Sandpool, Brownclaw, Blackflame, Shadowheart, Firelight, Silverleaf, Leopardpaw, Tigerpaw, and Lynxpaw.”

Leaping down from the Highoak, the cats all broke into tiny groups. Shadowheart didn’t feel up to talking, his thoughts still weighing heavily on his mind. Suddenly feeling tired, he slunk off the warriors’ den and curled up in his nest.

 

The moon hung low in the sky as the cats made their way through the snowy forest. Shadowheart tried to ignore the cold that stung his paws as he followed his Clanmates. None of the cats spoke, except for the excited whispers of the apprentices. When they reached the ravine, Foxstar led the Clan down the slope. Half-sliding, half-falling, Shadowheart struggled to keep his balance as he bundled down into the gathering.

The ravine was nearly full with both BreezeClan and ReedClan scent, however Shadowheart realized PineClan was not among them. Looking around at all the cats, he caught the eye of Birdfeather, who called him over with a friendly greeting.

“Greetings, Shadowheart!” the small ginger tabby purred.

Shadowheart approached, dipping his head. “Hello Birdfeather, it’s nice to see you.”

“How have things been in LeafClan?” she asked curiously. “After you left our camp, I had worried you would have trouble with Foxstar.”

Sighing, Shadowheart recalled Foxstar’s angry lecture upon their return. “She wasn’t happy,” he replied. “But things have calmed down since then.”

Birdfeather nodded happily. “Glad to hear it! Actually,” she raised her chin proudly. “I was just made a mentor not long ago. Her name is Quailpaw, and she’s quite the pawful!”

Remembering his brief mentor-ship of Ravenpaw, Shadowheart let out a tiny purr of amusement. “They definitely are pretty excitable at that age.”

“Hey, Shadowheart!” Blackflame’s yowl echoed across the clearing.

Politely mewing his goodbye to Birdfeather, he turned to meet his brother. Stonetail stood nearby, and greeted Shadowheart with a friendly nuzzle.

“It’s so good to see you both tonight,” his father breathed. “I had hoped you both would be here.”

Blackflame tipped his head. “How is ReedClan after the battle? Were any of your Clanmates hurt badly?”

Stonetail sighed wearily. “There were some nasty wounds, but thankfully no cat was lost in the battle. However,” he gave Shadowheart a sympathetic look. “I heard about your mentor, Sagepelt. I’m so sorry, Blackflame told me how much he meant to you.”

The familiar feeling of loss pulled at Shadowheart’s chest. He raised his head, swallowing back his grief. “He died a noble warrior.”

His father gently licked his cheek, before heading off to join the other deputies. Following his brother to a clump of cats nearby, he detected the scent of PineClan as they came crashing down into the clearing. Blackstar, the PineClan leader, elegantly kept her stride as she leaped up the tree’s low branches to find her spot.

“It’s nice of you to finally join us,” Skystar grumbled, his fur fluffed out from the cold.

Blackstar ignored his jibe, simply flashing the BreezeClan leader a reproachful look. Icestar stepped forward on his branch, the snow falling from the leaves down below. “Let this gathering begin!” he rasped.

“ReedClan has held its own this past moon, finding plenty of fish in the shallower areas of the marshland,” he began. “However not all has been well. We battled with Hawk and his rogues, in defense of LeafClan. While our warriors were not badly hurt, I can not say the same for LeafClan’s.”

Eyes burning with fury, Foxstar stepped forward next, fur bristling. “Yes, and our Clan thanks you for your help Icestar,” she mewed pointedly, letting her fur lay flat. “LeafClan however is as strong as ever. We have recovered from the attack and even gained three new apprentices; Leopardpaw, Lynxpaw, and Tigerpaw.”

The cheers were subdued, every cat unnerved by the news of the rogue attack. Blackstar spoke next, her eyes narrowed at Foxstar. “And what will you do about Hawk?” she asked.

“We keep him from our territory,” Foxstar retorted, her teeth bared.

Blackstar kept her observant stare, then swept it over the gathering of cats. “How much longer shall we live in fear of this menace?” her voice echoed across the hollow. “Will we continue to live as though everything is normal? I think not!”

“And what do you plan we do?” asked Skystar, rising to his paws. “One Clan isn’t enough to face the rogues alone.”

Blackstar raised her chin. “Then we fight as one.”

Yowls broke out as the cats flew into an uproar. Some agreeing with Blackstar’s claims, while others not so much. The four leaders exchanged glances, while the deputies tried to calm their respective Clans. Shadowheart felt his chest tighten at the sight of turmoil, and suddenly froze to the spot. Watching them from the top of the ravine, was a set of piercing yellow eyes that Shadowheart knew very well.

Hawk was here.


	22. Chapter Twenty

The air in the clearing grew tense, all the cats looking up at the top of the ravine. Shadowheart’s blood was ice cold, staring at Hawk in horror. The large tabby was alone, his yellow eyes piercing through the thickened air.

“You miserable cats think you can stop me by working together do you?” he taunted, eyes narrowed to slits. “Let’s see how well you fair away from your precious camps. After all, they’re the heart of the Clans aren’t they?”

_He can’t possibly attack all the camps at once, can he?_ Shadowheart stepped forward, but was shoved aside by Stonetail, who was angrily running up the snowy slope. “Stonetail!” he heard Icestar call out to his deputy. The large tom ignored his leader, eyes set on Hawk as he scrambled up through the snow.

Shadowheart quickly raced after his father, his heart pounding. Meanwhile he heard chaos erupt behind him as the cats all gathered with their Clans to rush back home. He heard Foxstar’s summons, but ignored them. He couldn’t leave Stonetail to face Hawk alone. Fur brushed alongside his flank as he ran, and he saw Blackflame’s dark pelt beside him. Together, the two brothers rushed after their father.

At the top of the slope, Stonetail had Hawk cornered, his hackles raised and blue eyes narrowed angrily. “You snake heart!” he heard his father snarl. “Tell me what happened to Silversky!”

Shadowheart froze, his ears pricked. Blackflame tensed beside him, his gaze wide as he faced Hawk. No cat truly knew what happened the day Silversky had found herself drowned in the river, no one except Hawk that was.

Hawk didn’t seem daunted in the least. His eyes were full of mock pity, and he paced around Stonetail slowly. “Oh, Silversky. What a poor wretched soul she was,” he meowed smoothly. “All alone beside the river with her three half-Clan kits. No mate, no Clan, just three pitiful mouths to feed.”

Faint memories stirred in Shadowheart’s mind as Hawk spoke. The soft fur of his mother’s belly, his two littermates beside him as they shared the small den in the bramble bush beside a large oak. The sound of the river flowing nearby, the scent of a familiar cat was there as well. One Shadowheart could not quite recall. Was there another cat with his mother during those days? A loner perhaps? Shadowheart couldn’t pin point the memory clearly.

“I decided to ease her burden,” Hawk went on, coming to stop before Stonetail. “She wouldn’t surrender the kits easily, so we, well, we took them by force. That she-cat was too strong willed for her own good. She decided to test StarClan’s faith by throwing herself into the flooded river with _that_ one,” he directed his gaze towards Blackflame. “My subordinate, Mole, took mercy on them apparently. As he raised him far from the Clans. Silversky’s death was on her own paws, she knew the risk. All she had to do was comply. But perhaps it’s the sad tragic tale of a treacherous she-cat betraying her Clan, and her worthless mate not being there beside her.”

“So you did kill her!” the rage in Stonetail’s mew startled Shadowheart. “She would have been back in the Clans safe and sound if her own _Clanmate_ hadn’t turned on her!”

Hawk let out a laugh. “Clanmate? I was no longer apart of your pathetic Clans by then. No, I was on my own. Be grateful, Stonetail. I raised two of your kits to be strong; why, even Cinder sees the truth.”

Stonetail didn’t listen to anymore of Hawk’s jeers. With a yowl of fury, he leaped at the brown tabby. The two toms collided and rolled across the snowy ground. Stonetail pinned Hawk down, sinking his teeth into his shoulder, but Hawk was able to throw the gray tom off of him easily. Winded, Stonetail struggled to his paws, but Hawk quickly leaped onto him. He sunk his teeth into his neck before Shadowheart or Blackflame had the chance to react.

Blood spurted from his wound, and Shadowheart let out an angry screech as he charged at Hawk. Hawk nimbly dodged him, slicing his claws across Shadowheart’s muzzle. Blood sprayed the white snow, and clouded his vision as he chased angrily after Hawk.

“Shadowheart!” Blackflame called after him, keeping his paws on Stonetail’s neck wound.

Giving up the chase, he turned his attention back to Stonetail, who laid motionless in the snow. Blood stained the ground around his body, and flashbacks to Sagepelt’s death flew into his mind. _I’ve failed to protect another cat!_ An agonized wail threatened to spill out of Shadowheart’s body, but he fought it down and quickly rushed to be beside his father.

Stonetail was still breathing, his eyes glazed with grief and pain. Shadowheart quickly searched for cobwebs in the nearby brambles, hoping to stop the bleeding. When he found a small clump, he pressed it onto Stonetail’s wound frantically. Blackflame sat nearby, his eyes wide with distress. To Shadowheart’s relief, the blood seem to finally stop; Hawk must have missed the major vein in Stonetail’s neck.

His father coughed weakly, trying to lift his head. “We...We must go back to the Clans. I fear the worst.”

Blackflame nudged Stonetail to his paws gently, Shadowheart standing beside him to let his father lean on him for support. “We will,” he promised. “But first we must go back to LeafClan. Pinefrost needs to tend to your wound.”

“And yours?” Stonetail questioned, his weary eyes focused on Shadowheart’s bleeding muzzle.

Shadowheart shook his head. “Mine can wait, they’re only scratches.”

The three toms walked the rest of the way in silence. Stonetail staggered here and there, but thanks to Blackflame and Shadowheart, he managed to keep his balance as they trudged through the snow. As they neared LeafClan territory, the echoes of cats fighting could be heard. Shadowheart glanced at Blackflame, his own worry reflected in his brother’s silver gaze. The sounds of yowls and screeches drew closer, and soon they were headed through the camp’s entrance.

Shadowheart stared in terror as rogues overflowed the clearing, his Clanmates viciously fighting them off. A cat laid in the center, and with a jolt of horror Shadowheart recognized Cloudflight’s blood stained body. Nearby Rainfall, Yellowsky, and Snowfoot fought rogues away from the nursery while Ivyfrost kept all the kits near the back of the den, her pelt spiked with horror. Silverleaf and Firelight were busy keeping the elders safe, while Pinefrost and Ravenpaw were cornered by a rogue near the medicine cat den. Shadowheart left his father’s side in an instant, leaping at the rogue with a screech of fury.

He instantly recognized the rogue as the cat called Spike. The white-and-black tom let out yowl of fury as Shadowheart pinned him to the ground. Swiping angrily at his muzzle, Shadowheart managed to avoid the blows as he sunk raked the tom’s belly with his back claws. Letting out an agonized yowl, he shoved Shadowheart away and bolted back into the forest. Glancing back to make sure Pinefrost and Ravenpaw were okay, he charged back into the battle. Blackflame was guiding Stonetail towards the medicine den, while the rest of the rogues were being driven out.

“Foxstar!” Alderleaf’s yowl caught his attention.

The LeafClan leader laid motionless in the clearing, while Dune stood over her.

Racing towards the one-eyed rogue, Shadowheart swiped angrily at him. With a glint of satisfaction, Dune leaped out of the way and raced out of camp with his rogue campmates. Staring at Foxstar’s still body, he realized with horror that she was losing a life. The clearing became silent, the Clan battered and tired.

The Clan was slowly gathering around Foxstar’s still body, except for the newest apprentices—Leopardpaw, Lynxpaw, and Tigerpaw—who had found their mother’s dead body nearby. Lionclaw was with them, his tail wrapped around his daughters as they grieved. Worry for his father, Blackflame, and Firelight gripped his heart then. Alderleaf gave a nod to Shadowheart.

“I’ll stay with Foxstar,” he murmured, his own muzzle scratched and bleeding from several wounds. “Go and find Firelight.”

Dipping his head respectfully, Shadowheart ran off through the camp. He could see Stonetail had made it safely to the medicine cats, who were busily treating him and the others wounded. Blackflame was nearby with Sandpool, the two cats talking in hushed conversation. Heart racing, Shadowheart saw no sign of Firelight. Had she met the same fate as Cloudflight? Panic setting in, he peered into each den. To his relief, he found Firelight in the elder’s den, settling Frosttail and Nettleleaf back into their nests.

“Firelight!” he called, relief flowing over him.

Firelight quickly looked up, her ginger fur ruffled with blood from various scratches. “Shadowheart!”

“Are you okay?” he asked, as she stepped out of the den.

Firelight nodded, looking around the camp with wide eyes. “Yeah, I was helping take care of the elders. Thankfully, other than being in shock, they’re safe,” she looked at him. “What about you?”

Shadowheart gave a nod. “I’m okay. I have some scratches, but they’re not too bad.”

Recalling that not everyone was okay suddenly sunk in once more. He lowered his head. “Firelight, Foxstar lost a life. And,” he began, not sure how to tell Firelight that her former mentor was dead. “Cloudflight, she...” he looked down at his paws.

Firelight seemed to catch on, her eyes growing wide with distress. “Cloudflight is _dead_?”

She didn’t wait for an answer. She rushed over towards the still body of her former mentor, and bowed her head in grief. Shadowheart watched, his heart aching. He knew all too well what it was like to lose a mentor. Nothing he could say or do could help Firelight now, all she needed was time to grieve.

He glanced back over at Foxstar, and noticed she was now sitting up, the blood from the wound that killed her crusted and dried. Making his way over, he dipped his head.

“Firelight is safe,” he quickly told Alderleaf, who visibly relaxed. He turned his gaze to Foxstar. “What do we do now? Cloudflight is dead, and many of the Clan is injured.”  
  
Foxstar’s eyes were glazed. “We must recover,” she murmured. “But first, I must know if we were the only camp attacked. I want to send three patrols to each camp to see if they have met the same fate.”

“Who should we send?” Alderleaf asked.

Foxstar closed her eyes for a few moments. “Send Rainfall and Softstep to ReedClan. I want Blackflame and Brownclaw to go to PineClan, while Redfur and Amberfur can go to BreezeClan.”

“What about me?” Shadowheart asked, stepping forward. “My wounds aren’t that bad.”

Foxstar met his gaze. “I want you here in camp, in case there’s another attack. I can barely afford to send these warriors to check on the other Clans as it is.”

Shadowheart dipped his head in acknowledgment. “Stonetail is in our camp,” he told her. “Is it okay for me to escort him back once he’s well?”

Narrowing her eyes, Foxstar lashed her tail. “Very well. But he is to stay only until he is fit enough to leave. No more.”

Alderleaf left her side to organize the three patrols, and Shadowheart felt himself begin to sway. All the excitement had drained his energy, and the first thing he wanted to do was curl into his nest and sleep. However, he knew the Clan needed him to tend to the broken dens and extra patrols. Foxstar turned to climb up the Highoak, staggering as she climbed up. The Clan looked up from where they stood, and stared bleakly at their leader.

“We have encountered a battle unlike the others we have faced,” she began, her voice flat. “Today we lost a warrior, Cloudflight, and StarClan will honor her as she joins them among the stars tonight,” she looked down at the Clan, and Shadowheart noticed she still seemed weak. “With the threat towards our Clan heading closer by each day, we will need more warriors than ever. That is why two apprentices who fought hard today will receive their warrior names.”

“Larkpaw,” the white tom looked up solemnly from where he sat. He stood and approached the Highoak. Foxstar dipped her head to him. “I, Foxstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on their apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn,” Larkpaw stared up at her expectantly as she went on. “Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” Larkpaw promised.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Larkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Larkflight. StarClan honors your bravery and determination, and welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan.”

Sparrowpaw was next, coming to stand beside her brother. “And do you, Sparrowpaw, also promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” she agreed, trembling.

“Then you will be known as Sparrowsong. StarClan honors your energy and spirit, and welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan.”

“Larkflight! Sparrowsong! Larkflight! Sparrowsong!” the Clan cheered loudly, Firelight among the loudest for her former apprentice.

Shadowheart watched his Clan as they gathered around the new warriors, and felt a sense of dread wash over him. Just how much more will the Clan suffer before Hawk’s greed for power overtakes the all?


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Shadowheart laid awake in his nest, the moonlight shimmering through the tears in the warriors’ den. The nest beside him felt cold, reminding Shadowheart that Firelight was busy sitting vigil for Cloudflight. When sleep didn’t come, he emerged from the warriors’ den fluffing out his fur against the cold. Cloudflight’s body glowed in the clearing, her three kits and Lionclaw sitting vigil alongside Firelight. Quietly, as to not disturb them, Shadowheart made his way through the hollow log. Sparrowsong and Larkflight were sitting their warriors’ vigil, eyeing him curiously as he walked out into the forest.

The snow underpaw crunched as he walked, and the cold air stung his nose. Shadowheart came to a stop at the river that bordered with ReedClan, and stared out. This is where his story had begun in LeafClan, what felt like moons and moons ago. Slowly, he recalled when Hawk had said during their last confrontation. Silversky had leaped into the river with Blackflame, a last desperate attempt to escape Hawk’s vicious claws. What had she been thinking at that moment? Alone with only one kit she was able to save? Did she know Blackflame would survive, to be raised by a twolegplace rogue? Or did she expect to take him to StarClan with her?

Shadowheart couldn’t understand it. Why did his mother ever leave the Clan? Was she ashamed of bearing half-Clan kits? Or did something else cause her to run away? Staring up at Silverpelt, he could see the stars shining overhead. Up there, somewhere, was his mother. The urgent message she gave him the last time he saw her in his dreams still unsettled him. How was he going to save Cinder? His sister was determined to serve under Hawk. Just what did his mother expect him to do? Or was it StarClan warning him through Silversky?

Sighing heavily, he gazed down at the water. It rippled quietly, the reflection of the moon shining across the surface. How was he going to bring his father across the river tomorrow? Despite Stonetail being a ReedClan cat, he still sustained a nasty bite wound to his neck. Would he make it across the cold river okay?

“Shadowheart?” a soft voice called from behind.

Blackflame stood a few tail-lengths away, his eyes glowing in the darkness. For the first time, Shadowheart sensed fear and uncertainty in his brother’s scent.

“Blackflame? What are you doing out here?” he asked, getting to his paws and turning to meet his brother’s worried gaze.

“I saw you leave camp,” Blackflame told him. “So I followed you outside. There’s...there is something I want to tell you.”

Shadowheart studied his brother’s uneasy expression. Whatever it was, it was clearly troubling him. “What is it?” he asked carefully.

Blackflame looked down at his paws. “After the battle today, Sandpool told me she’s expecting kits,” He lifted his gaze to look at Shadowheart in desperation. “Shadowheart, what kind of future do they have to look forward to? What if I can’t protect them?”

Taken aback by the sudden news, Shadowheart stared at his brother wide eyed. He knew Blackflame had gotten close to Sandpool in the past few moons, but he didn’t expect kits so suddenly. And how could he ease his brother’s worries? Knowing that Hawk wouldn’t stop until the Clans were destroyed? Shadowheart knew the rogue leader’s cruelty all too well; he would never spare a pawful of Clan kits. Yet something inside Shadowheart told him that he would never let these kits meet that fate.

“Sandpool says that the kits are due close to two moons away,” Blackflame went on, his voice rising to a wail. “What do I do Shadowheart? I love Sandpool, and I love these kits even though they aren’t here yet. How can I protect them from Hawk? After tonight, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep them safe. I feel so helpless!”

“You’re not helpless,” Shadowheart told him, coming to stand before Blackflame. “I don’t think StarClan would have brought you back to us if they intended for you to fail. What we need now, is faith that our ancestors are keeping us safe.”

Blackflame sighed, seeming to relax slightly. “You’re right, Shadowheart. StarClan is watching over us, but even now it feels like the Clans are losing the battle. Unless we defeat Hawk, the Clans will never be safe. And I’ll give everything I have to make sure he’s stopped.”

“As will I,” Shadowheart promised. “Hawk made a game of our lives. I will never forgive a cat who toys with others like he had with us. I just wish Cinder were with us too.”

“Perhaps she already is,” Blackflame murmured. “No one knows where she stands with the rogues right now.”

“You’re right,” Shadowheart agreed, starting to head back to camp. “But we will find out soon enough.”

 

The next few days were quiet, the Clan slowly repairing the damage from the rogue attack. Stonetail had left the day before, well enough to travel back to ReedClan’s camp. Shadowheart missed having his father so close by, but knew that Stonetail had his own responsibilities back in his own Clan. Sandpool had moved to the nursery, while Ivyfrost two kits—Bluekit and Dapplekit—were born in the night. Life seemed to be moving on, yet Shadowheart wasn’t sure just how much longer the peace would last. Just what would Hawk’s next move be?

Not sure what to do, Shadowheart decided to discuss the next move the Clan should take with Foxstar. Padding over to the Highoak, he called into the den underneath. He got a quiet reply from inside, and slunk in. Foxstar was sitting in her nest, her fur unkempt and staring blankly at the wall ahead of her.

“Foxstar?” Shadowheart greeted, unease prickling his fur.

Closing her eyes, Foxstar seemed to take many moments to reply. “Yes, Shadowheart?”

“I wanted to talk about the battle the other day,” he began carefully. “I’m worried about what Hawk may have planned next. I think Blackstar was right about working together.”

Foxstar let out a bitter laugh. “You think it’s that simple do you? Of course you would.”

“...Foxstar?” Shadowheart mewed, uncertain and taken aback.

“Echostar should have killed him when she had the chance. Instead we have to deal with him,” Foxstar snarled quietly. “How much blood has been shed over this one cat? How many more cats must die? Shadowheart, do you know the other camps were ravaged by the rogues?” she asked, but continued before Shadowheart could speak. “He planned a four way attack without us even knowing. He caused the deaths of both of my sisters, and now I’m stuck leading a Clan I can’t possibly lead anymore.”

“Not lead anymore? Foxstar what do you mean?” Shadowheart asked, his blood running cold. “You were given nine lives by StarClan!”

“StarClan,” she hissed, digging her claws into the ground. “They haven’t helped us at all. Hawk will destroy us all as they stand by and watch! I have failed as this Clan’s leader. How can I possibly continue leading this Clan while I watch my Clanmates die one by one?”

Shadowheart stared at his leader in dismay. How had he not noticed Foxstar had fallen so low? What would the Clan do with a leader unwilling to lead? He had to do something; say something. He took a deep breath, stepping forward.

“I may not know what it’s like to lead a Clan,” Shadowheart spoke, choosing his words carefully. “But I know what Hawk is like. He stole me away from my mother, and my Clan. He turned my own sister against us. I want this to end. I have to put an end to it, even if I do it myself. Foxstar, you are LeafClan’s leader; StarClan chose you to lead us. You only fail if you sit here and do nothing.”

Foxstar stared at him a few moments, and Shadowheart briefly wondered if she even heard him. “Are you saying you intend to kill Hawk yourself?”

Shakily, he nodded. “Yes. Even if it costs me my life.”

A small spark seemed to light up in the older she-cat’s amber eyes. “I admire your courage, Shadowheart; you take after your mother.” She raised her muzzle. “Call Alderleaf to my den. We have a battle to plan.”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Shadowheart made his way through the snow, his pelt spiked up to keep from freezing. Two moons had passed since the attack on the camp. Since then, the Clan faced more than just Hawk in their struggle. Prey had been scarce as Leaf-bare raged on, and many of the Clan had gone hungry. Shadowheart shook his paws out of the snow with an irritated grunt.

Excited squeals behind him caused him to look and see the Clan’s newest apprentices—Batpaw, Mousepaw, and Volepaw—chasing each other through the snow drifts. Shadowheart watched them with amusement, as their mentors looked on nearby. Silverleaf looked up from the apprentices and met Shadowheart’s gaze with a friendly nod.

“Glad to see the apprentices are enjoying themselves,” Shadowheart remarked, walking over.

Sparrowsong flicked her tail with a purr. “You would think they’ve never seen snow before!”

“It would be nice if we didn’t have so much of it,” Larkflight commented nearby. The white-and-ginger tom looked uncomfortable and cold. “How I would give for Newleaf about now.”

Silverleaf flicked some snow at his Clanmate, giving an innocent look when Larkflight hissed at him. “Lighten up,” he mewed cheerfully. “It’s nice to relax after so much tension.”

Shadowheart mewed in agreement, aware of how much Silverleaf was like his father, Sagepelt. He looked over as Batpaw seemed to be digging in a snow drift. The dark gray-and-white she-cat was sniffing at the ground, her tail flicking from side to side.

“Batpaw!” her mentor, Silverleaf, called. “What is it?”

Flicking up her large ears, Batpaw had a mouthful of catmint in her jaws. She sat it down at her paws. “I smelled something really good under the snow, and found this.”

“Catmint!” Sparrowsong’s eyes lit up. “Ravenfeather has been complaining about her and Pinefrost’s stores being low.”

Larkflight dipped his head approvingly. “Nice find, Batpaw.”  
  
“I’ll take it to them,” Shadowheart offered, walking over to the young apprentice. He leaned down and carefully grabbed the stalks, his mouth watering at the minty taste.

Dipping his head to his Clanmates, he trotted off back towards camp. He was greeted by Lynxpaw, Tigerpaw, and Leopardpaw—now Lynxfang, Tigerfrost, and Leopardstrike—and continued on past the three new warriors towards the medicine den. Inside he could hear fretful mews, and as he peered in, Blackflame was ushered out by Pinefrost. Nearly knocked aside, Shadowheart quickly side-stepped out of the way.

“Are you sure she’ll be okay?” Blackflame fretted, his tail flicking back and forth anxiously.

Pinefrost gave an annoyed huff, but her eyes sparkled with amusement. “Sandpool isn’t the first she-cat to kit you know. Don’t worry, Ravenfeather is with her right now. She will be just fine.”

“Sandpool started kitting?” Shadowheart asked, dropping the catmint at his paws. “When?”

“Just after sun-high,” Blackflame told him, his eyes round with worry. “She looks so uncomfortable, Shadowheart. I wish I could do something to help.”

Pinefrost nudged him playfully. “Relax, everything will be just fine. Now Shadowheart, is that catmint I see?”

Shadowheart nodded. “Yeah, Batpaw found it hidden under a snow drift. I brought it back for her.”

“Excellent!” she purred, using her tail to sweep it close to her paws. “Ravenfeather has been fretting over our stores for days. Thank StarClan we have a nice bunch in case greencough strikes.”

A low moan came for the nursery, and Blackflame’s hackles went up in dismay. He rushed over towards the den, leaving Pinefrost rolling her eyes at Shadowheart. “And please, could you keep your brother calm? He has been driving us all madder than a bunch of hares since Sandpool started kitting.”

Shadowheart purred. “I will, don’t worry.”

Redfur had poked her nose out the nursery, having just moved in expecting Larkflight’s kits. “Honestly Blackflame, Sandpool is doing fine.”

Blackflame fidgeted. “But I-”

“Blackflame!” Shadowheart called, approaching him. “Come on, let the queens and Ravenfeather handle things.”

Reluctantly, Blackflame turned and followed Shadowheart as they went across the clearing. Settling down outside the warriors’ den, the two brothers laid side by side. A agonized moan echoed from the nursery.

“Oh, Sandpool,” Blackflame frowned.

Shadowheart laid his tail across his brother’s shoulders. “She’ll be okay,” he reassured him. “Ravenfeather is an amazing medicine cat. Plus, StarClan is watching over her now.”

His words didn’t seem to ease Blackflame however. Soon enough, he was up and pacing back and forth anxiously, leaving a trail in the snow-filled earth. A tiny squeal came from the nursery after some time, followed by a second one. Shadowheart quickly got to his paws, rushing after Blackflame as Ravenfeather peered out of the nursery.

“Two kits!” she announced, her eyes bright. “A tom and a she-kit.”

Blackflame’s eyes were full of emotion. “Can...Can I see them?”

Ravenfeather slipped out of the nursery. “Of course, but keep in mind that Sandpool is very tired.”

Blackflame quickly rushed in, and Shadowheart followed more slowly. Eyes adjusting to the gloom, he saw Sandpool’s smaller frame laying near the back of the den. Blackflame was beside her head, curled around her protectively as he gazed lovingly at their two kits. Shadowheart looked down at the two kits, just making out their pelt colors. The tom kit was brown, with a white chin and chest tuft, while the she-kit was a dark ginger tabby. Shadowheart felt himself swell with love for his new kin, and a surge of protectiveness came over him as he thought of Hawk.

_I will protect you both from everything,_ he thought as he gently touched his nose to their heads. He lifted his head to gaze at Sandpool and Blackflame. “So what do you plan on naming them?”

Sandpool licked the tom kit’s head softly. “I was thinking of naming this one Minkkit,” she murmured.

Blackflame purred, nuzzling her neck. “It’s a perfect name for him. What about we name our daughter, Daykit?”

“Daykit,” Sandpool echoed. “I love it. Our two precious kits, Minkkit and Daykit.”

“Welcome to LeafClan, little ones,” Blackflame quietly whispered to his new kits.

Leaving the couple to enjoy their new kits in peace, Shadowheart turned and left the den. Firelight was waiting outside, a vole dangling from her jaws.

“Two new kits for LeafClan,” he told her happily. “And Sandpool is doing well.”

Firelight sat the vole down. “That’s great! I was out hunting when they came, so I was hoping to see them.”

Shadowheart purred. “I would wait until tomorrow at least,” he told her. “Blackflame has been a nervous wreck all day. Now he can enjoy his new family in peace.”

“Who would have thought Blackflame of all cats worried over anything?” Firelight joked, dropping the vole at the pitifully small fresh-kill pile.

“You should have seen it,” Shadowheart purred. “It was definitely a sight to see.”

Firelight looked down at the fresh-kill pile. “I guess we need something to distract us from this pitiful sight.”

Shadowheart sighed. “I was out hunting earlier and didn’t find a thing. Though, Batpaw did find some catmint. So I brought it back with me.”

“Catmint will do us good,” Firelight mewed. “With so many empty bellies it’s only asking for sickness.”

“We can only hope no sickness comes,” Shadowheart replied, feeling a bleakness coming over him.

Firelight mewed a quiet response, and the two cats headed to their nests for the night. With so many things weighing on Shadowheart’s mind, he was able to find peace by thinking of his new kin, born only moments earlier. With that, he drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

Shadowheart awoke to the sound of coughing. Silverleaf flanks heaved as he sat up in his nest. Cold early morning light filtered through the den’s entrance. Shadowheart frowned at the young tom. A half a moon had passed, and the harsh leaf bare winds brought greencough to the Clan. Only a few days ago, Amberfur had lost the battle with the deadly disease; and Firelight had spent most of her days grieving for the only mother she knew. Silverleaf was just the newest victim of greencough’s grip. Frosttail, Sparrowsong, Larkflight, Dawnrise, Hollycloud, and Redfur had all developed greencough as well, and were sleeping in a makeshift den near the medicine cat’s den.

“Silverleaf, go see Pinefrost,” grumbled Timberfall, his voice sharp with irritation.

Shadowheart frowned, knowing the older tom cat was not usually sharp with his tone. However since losing his mate to greencough only a few days ago, he had been sick with grief. Silverleaf hacked a reply, staggering outside the den. Glancing back at Firelight, who was pressed close to his side, Shadowheart tried to go back to sleep as to not disturb her. When sleep didn’t come, he carefully slipped away and out the den.

A thin layer of snow dusted the clearing, and nearby Shadowheart heard the mewls of the kits in the nursery. Deciding to pay his new kin a visit, he made his way over to the noisy nursery. Inside, he could see Minkkit tumbling around unsteadily on his legs as he clambered over Sandpool. Daykit sat and stared at her mother, mewing pitifully. Nearby, Ivyfrost was busy trying to keep her two daughters from running outside.

“Why can’t we go out?” the pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, Dapplekit, complained.

Her littermate, Bluekit—a blue-gray she-kit—watched them both with round silver eyes. “It’s because all the big cats are sick.”

Ivyfrost gently pulled them both close with her tail. “Exactly. Too many warriors are sick right now, and we can’t risk any sickness getting into the nursery than it already has.”

Shadowheart thought of Redfur, heavily pregnant now, sick with greencough in the medicine cat den. Would her kits be okay? Shadowheart shook the dark thoughts away and glanced back over at Sandpool.

“Oh, Shadowheart,” the pale ginger tabby purred. “Come to see the kits?”

Shadowheart slid into the den, sitting in front of them. “How are they? They haven’t caught any of the sickness have they?”

Sandpool rolled her eyes playfully. “Honestly, you and Blackflame are such worriers! The kits are both fine, see?” she gently nudged Minkkit off her flank. “Kits, say hi to Shadowheart. He’s come to see you.”

Daykit turned her wide silver eyes up at him. Shadowheart purred and touched his nose to her tiny head. Minkkit tumbled over to them, swiping at Shadowheart with his wide paws.

“They are sure a pawful,” Sandpool huffed, gently drawing Minkkit back and licking his head. “Soon enough they’ll be big enough to go outside and see the camp for the first time.”

Shadowheart purred at the thought of his brother’s kits running through camp causing mischief. “I’m sure Blackflame will love chasing them around.”

Eyes gleaming playfully, Sandpool gave a laugh. “Oh he better,” she mewed teasingly. “I’ll enjoy my breaks while he amuses them for once.”

“He’s a big kit himself,” Shadowheart joked. “Is he out on patrol? I didn’t see him in the warriors’ den.”

Sandpool settled herself as the kits started to nurse. “He was here not too long before you dropped by,” she yawned sleepily. “I believe he was on his way to join the dawn patrol.”

Dipping his head to Sandpool, he backed up out of the nursery. The camp was empty, most of the other cats either sick or sleeping. Seeing the empty fresh-kill pile, he gave a tiny sigh, his stomach rumbling. The past half moon hadn’t been any better for prey, and the fresh-kill pile remained mostly empty. Any prey caught went instantly to the queens and elders.

He peered into the warriors’ den, hissing Firelight’s name until she woke. She blinked at him drearily. “Wha-?”

“Come on, let’s go hunting,” Shadowheart whispered.

Normally Firelight would complain about being woken up, however she simply just slowly got to her paws and padded out of the den without a single complaint. Shadowheart frowned at her, wondering if his friend was getting sick or just grieving. The two cats strolled out of the camp, and made their way into the forest. As they made their way through the snow, Shadowheart glanced up at the sound of a loud creak.

“Shadowheart, look out!” Firelight yowled.

Before he could react, a huge lump of snow came crashing down from the branches and onto his head. Landing on his belly with an _oomph,_ he sat up and starting to shake the snow off his body. Firelight sat not far off, her eyes bright with amusement. He could tell by her whiskers trembling that she was trying hard not to laugh. _Funny is it?_ Shadowheart rolled some snow under his paw. _Take this!_ He chucked the snow at her, hitting her square in the face.

As the snow slid off, Firelight jumped at him, and the two rolled around in the snow. Shadowheart shook her off and ran ahead, being pelted with snowballs as Firelight flung them at him. He leaped behind a fallen log, and hid, peering over the top.

“Ha! Can’t get me from here!” he taunted.

Firelight charged towards the log, her eyes burning with determination. “We’ll see about that!”

He quickly scrabbled over the other side of the log as she leaped over it, avoiding her pounce. Sliding on the snow, he crashed over his forepaws and suddenly felt weight on his back. Firelight held him down, his muzzle in the snow.

“Give in?” she jeered.

Unable to break free, Shadowheart lay still. “I give in!” he said through muffled mews.

Letting him up, he quickly turned and pounced on her. “You fell for the oldest trick!”

“Ah!” she yelped, falling back. He held her down, his nose to hers.

“I win this time,” he told her.

“Never!” Firelight yowled, kicking him with her hind paws.

As Shadowheart flew back, she tackled him and the two wrestled around the snow until they both grew too tired to fight anymore. Collapsing on the ground, he felt Firelight flop tiredly on his back. The two of them stayed like this for several moments before finally regaining the strength to stand back up.

“We should be hunting,” Shadowheart reminded her, panting.

Firelight shook her fur out. “Well not here anyways. Let’s go near the foggy ravine.”

At the foggy ravine, Shadowheart sniffed around carefully for any signs of prey. Firelight was on the opposite end, poking through some bracken. Suddenly, a squirrel leaped down from a nearby tree and Shadowheart quickly charged after it. Chasing it towards the foggy ravine, he could barely slow down before nearly slipping off the edge. Not willing to give up the squirrel, he clasped his claws together to hold it while dangling halfway.

“Shadowheart!” Firelight ran towards him, yanking him by his tail until he was safely on the ground again.

Heart beating fast, Shadowheart glanced at the squirrel, hanging limply from his claws; scarlet drops dripping down his paws. Sitting up and dropping the squirrel at his paws, he gazed up at Firelight sheepishly.

“Are you _stupid_?” Firelight snarled, her eyes wide with horror, despite the anger in her voice. “You almost slid off the edge!”

“S-Sorry,” Shadowheart apologized, pushing the squirrel forward. “But I did manage to catch some prey at least.”

Firelight gave an exasperated hiss. “Who cares about that?” she snapped. “You could have _died_! Do you have any idea how-” she looked away sharply, turning her back to him.

Shadowheart stepped forward. “I’m okay, see?” he tried to reassure her. “I’m sorry I scared you, Firelight.”

“I can’t bear to lose another cat I care about,” Firelight mewed hoarsely, head bowed. “Not so soon after...after Amberfur’s death.”

Coming to stand before her, he gently laid his chin on her head. Firelight closed her eyes, and the two of them stayed there for a moment. Firelight moved away, kicking the squirrel with her paw.

“I’m sorry I snapped,” she said, flustered. “I just don’t know what I’d do if you just suddenly vanished before my eyes. Let’s take your stupid squirrel and head back.”

Shadowheart purred, amused. Firelight wasn’t one to get flustered over anything, though Shadowheart understood why. _She nearly saw me plummet to my death,_ Shadowheart figured that would upset any cat. Grabbing the squirrel, the two headed back to camp.

 

When they approached camp, the clearing had more cats outside. Dropping the squirrel on the empty fresh-kill pile, Shadowheart sat Foxstar approaching him. Despite the lack of food, he couldn’t help but notice how plump the LeafClan leader had gotten in the past moon. Firelight seemed to notice too, but her gaze was lit with surprise, and something knowing that Shadowheart didn’t quite understand.

“Is that all the prey there was?” Foxstar rasped, her eyes wide.

Shadowheart dipped his head. “Yes, I’m sorry Foxstar. This was all we could find.”

“The Clan will all starve at this rate,” she growled under her breath. “Firelight, do you mind speaking with Pinefrost about our sick warriors? We need those who are able to go hunting.”

“Sure thing, Foxstar,” dipping her head respectively, she turned and bounded off the medicine cat den.

“Shadowheart,” Foxstar murmured. “Come with me to my den.”

Blinking, he followed the LeafClan leader. What could Foxstar possibly want to speak with him in private about? Deciding not to ponder it, he just followed her until they were sitting in her den. Foxstar seemed to settle uncomfortably in her nest, her plump belly heaving side to side.

“What is it you wanted, Foxstar?” Shadowheart asked.

Foxstar’s eyes narrowed. “I’m expecting kits,” she told him. “And I’m not certain how to tell the Clan.”

“Kits?” Shadowheart exclaimed, shocked. “Whose kits are they?”

Closing her eyes, Foxstar looked down. “Lionclaw’s.”

“Can a leader have kits and still lead?” Shadowheart asked, still unable to fathom Foxstar being a mother.

Foxstar looked at him. “Of course! But,” she looked at her belly. “With Hawk on the loose, this is bad timing.”

“So what do we do?” Shadowheart meowed, wondering what he had to do with this.

Foxstar flicked an ear. “I was hoping one of the queen’s would nurse them. I can’t be a mother to these kits, not now.”

“I’m certain they would, but,” he got to his paws. “What does this have to do with me?”

“I want you to go to the Cavern of Stars in my place,” she mewed. “Speak with StarClan. Silversky if possible. I can’t make the journey like this.”

Shadowheart stared at her. “But why _me_?”

Foxstar lashed her tail. “Because Silversky will speak to you!” she snapped. “I need guidance, and she’s your mother. Go to the Moonpuddle on my behalf and speak with her. Ask her what I should do.”

Feeling the weight of Foxstar’s burden heavily on his shoulders, Shadowheart simply nodded. “When...When should I go?”

“Soon,” she told him. “Get traveling herbs from Pinefrost and go today. You should read the Cavern of Stars before moonhigh. Bring a cat with you, since it’s too dangerous to travel alone.”

“I understand Foxstar,” he got up and left the den.

Gazing around the camp, he caught Blackflame leaving the nursery. “Blackflame!”

His brother looked up, and pranced over to him. “Hey, Shadowheart! Sandpool told me you saw the kits today, aren’t they great?” he puffed out his chest proudly.

“Yes,” Shadowheart replied, quickly changing the subject. “I need to go to the Moonpuddle. Will you come with me?”

Blackflame stared at him like he sprouted two heads. “ _Now_? In this weather and with Hawk roaming around? Why?”

“Foxstar needs me to go and try to contact Silversky,” he explained. “She can’t go herself for, er, reasons. So she asked me to go in her place.”

“I guess so,” Blackflame frowned, tilting his head. “I’d hate to leave Sandpool and the kits, but if it’s that important than I guess I have too, don’t I? Besides, I don’t want my only brother going out and getting himself ambushed either.”

Shadowheart dipped his head gratefully. “Thank you, Blackflame. I’ll meet you by the hollow log.”

As he made his way to the medicine den, Shadowheart could feel a darkness lingering in the shadows. Despite his best attempts to shake it off, he knew that something was due to happen soon. Whatever that was, he wasn’t sure he was prepared to handle it.


End file.
